Prisoner on the Inside
by truth14
Summary: Troy spiralled out of control, until a drug overdose left him with no memories. Now after 2 years hes back in Albuquerque..
1. When Beauty Breaks

It is said that real beauty is on the inside. It is my experience that the shards of a beautiful shattered heart become a puzzle we spent our entire lives trying to piece together, in order for it to be shattered once more. Yet of all the human instincts we do not fully understand, this one goes unquestioned, but at the same time is both questioned and answered by our own heart in that brief moment when we feel completed by another. Every time a heart is broken, more and more of its shards cannot be found, each leaving a hole signifying a memory which perhaps we would rather not recall. A heart pieced together in a dark alley in the streets of your mind will always be your to hide, so how are we to know when beauty breaks?

He sat alone in his darkened room. The sun would be rising soon, but he had not slept. The fear of the unknown brought on by the darkness was his greatest comfort, for if his heart could fear, then perhaps it wasn't too beaten to one-day try to love again. His eyes were drooping, but he would not let them shut. Fear was the only emotion he had left, and his darken sanctuary was to be spoiled only too soon by the rays of the morning sun. And again he would rise for another day he wasn't entirely sure he wanted.

Such is life.

The morning passed not quickly enough for Troy's sake. He had drifted off during his history class ensuring him an afternoon as a teacher's slave labourer. He joked about the teacher's power trip to his friends in order to hide the fact he had almost let show that he hadn't slept. But of course, there was never anything wrong with the playmaker, so he really needn't have bothered.

Yet of course there had to be a bright side to every situation, and the bright side here was this: for days such as today, being numb was actually a blessing. He would not have made it through the day if he had felt emotion, for all of today's emotions would not have served him well.

Lunch in the cafeteria was Troy's least favourite part of the day. He would sit at a table with his 'friends' with a huge fake smile on his face. He really wanted to miss lunch: he was never hungry, and cared little for anything those around him had to say. But his only hiding sport he could no longer bear to think of, let alone go to. It held to much history, and subsequently too much pain. She was the only person he had ever shared that place with. There was where they had decided to do the callbacks, where he had asked her to be his girlfriend, where they had shared their first kiss and ultimately their last. It was their she had told him she couldn't see him anymore because she wanted something new, and as a result, it was their he had wept for her as he cut her initials into his arm. He had never cut before, and had never since: the emotion had scared him, but he both loved and hated the results. Clearly in his arm was written 'GM'. It was both his best and worst feature: best because it tied her to him, and worst because it served as a constant reminder that it was the only part of her that he had, or would ever have again. So everyday he braved the cafeteria and pretended nothing hurt.

It is said that the worst way to miss someone, is to have them right in front of you, and know that you can never have them. Everyday Gabriella would sit right in front of him, as happy as she ever was, while inside he slowly died.

"Guys I'm having a party tomorrow night, invite everyone, it's gunna be huge!" Chad boasted. He really just wanted a chance to get all hot and heavy with Taylor without his parents knowing, or him having to admit it. There were general nods of excitement around the group; Chad's parties were always great.

Troy nodded and pretended to be really excited like the others, not really looking forward to spending his Saturday night watching Gabriella grind up against some random guy on the dancefloor. But he knew he couldn't get out of it.

The girls began giggling to themselves have having their own convo, so the guys began their own too.

"So Troy, who's the lucky lady who gets a piece of you this weekend?" Jason asked.

"Dunno" Troy replied. He was the first to admit he had become a man-slut of late. The weekend after Gabriella dumped him he went out to a party and screwed some random chick. It was a sucky way to have his first time, but he had waited a year for Gabriella and then they broke up so he was just beyond caring. If it wasn't going to be with her, it didn't matter which slutty cheerleader it was up next. He couldn't count all the one night stands he had had, most of them he couldn't remember anyway cuz of all the drugs he had taken. The guys didn't know about the drugs, or most of the girls: they were too wholesome to stomach it. He just hoped he could contain himself tomorrow at the party.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and in an unexpected act of compassion from his teacher, his detention was cancelled. So Troy went home and slept.


	2. Blue Eyes Blue

Troy woke up at 3am from his nap. He hadn't slept that long in days, and he kicked himself for missing most of the darkness.

At 6am, Jack Bolton came in to wake up his son for their Saturday training. At first he couldn't find Troy in the dark, but then Troy began to scream in his nightmare, and Jack quickly woke him in a cold sweat in his place on the floor. Hw didn't ask what was wrong though, I mean, nothing could be wrong with his star son.

All morning Troy worked hard and tried to please his Dad, but his lack of food, and especially lack of sleep, was badly affecting his game. Jack became more and more furious with Troy for not trying and after yelling didn't work, he resorted to refusing Troy any water while his game was so bad. At around 2pm, Jack was just too fed up and went inside, telling Troy to continue training without mercy or water until he said stop.

Troy felt awful. The lack of food and sleep, along with dehydration kicking in; he could not have felt worse. The sun beat down on him mercilessly as he took shot after shot. He was so dizzy and light-headed, but too afraid to stop in case it all caught up with him and his already fairly empty stomach would go to war with him, spilling its contents wherever he landed. His head throbbed and spun, his throat was dry and his stomach churned, he couldn't run straight, or barely stand; every 10 meters he would stumble and have to try and pick himself up. But still he pushed on. If his game dropped then people would ask questions, his team would hate him, his school would hate him, his dad would hate him, and even though he cared little for basketball anymore, he would hate himself for letting everyone down.

Troy heard his father's car pull out from the driveway. He heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned against the fence and emptied his stomach. He could barely see, he couldn't focus and his mind was buzzing. He felt like he had been trampled by a stampede of elephants, an ANGRY stampede of elephants in basketball jerseys. As she stumbled to the house he wasn't sure whether he wasn't to laugh or cry or scream. He could imagine how he would look right now and wanted to laugh at how pathetic and weak he was, but these same reasons made him want to cry at what he had been reduced to of late. 3 months in a downward spiral from the day he lost Gabi, he wasn't sure he had long before he hit rock bottom. And he wasn't sure where to turn for help.

After drinking his weight in water he crawled up the stairs to his room. He knew who could save him from himself. But she didn't know he needed to be saved. Without thinking, as if by habit, he picked up his phone and called Gabi (his number was on private). As soon as he heard her voice he was ripped from his daze, realising what he had done.

"Hello, who is this?"

At the sound of that sweet, angelic voice Troy didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to hang up, as everything seemed to hit him at once. He began to sob uncontrollably into the phone.

Gabriella listened as the person on the phone broke down into hysterical sobs. She didn't know who it might be and they wouldn't, or couldn't, speak to her. So after a few minutes she just hung up.

And then she was gone. Just like that she had left him again.

Troy was distraught and out of control. He rolled of his bed, tears flooding down his face, as he reached for the bowl under his drawers. He put down the blinds and turned some music up loud. He sat in the middle of his floor, rocking, as he cried to himself, surrounded by the former glory of his life displayed in the myriad of basketball trophies and ribbons. He put the needle up to his arm and slowly injected his release. He lay down where he was, just breathing, allowing the heroine to take over his body and free him from his world. He had always been against drugs, but he realised now that he just didn't understand how they simplified everything. Now he was a slave to them, but he had never felt better than he did right then. As he lost all feeling, he lay there singing to himself, unaware of anything but the tingling of his fingers as he lost all feeling and sense of time or place.

"I thought that you'd be loving me.  
I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.  
But now forever's come and gone  
And I'm still here alone.

Cause you were only playing,  
You were only playing with my heart.  
I was never waiting;  
I was never waiting for the tears to start.

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you; it was you who made my blue eyes blue.  
Oh, I never should have trusted you.

I thought that Id be all you need.  
In your eyes I thought I saw my heaven.  
And now my heavens gone away  
And I'm out in the cold.

Cause you had me believing,  
You had me believing in a lie.  
Guess I couldn't see it;  
I guess I couldn't see it till I saw goodbye.

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.  
Oh, I never should have trusted you."


	3. Life as a Party

Troy awoke a few hours later in the same position he had drifted off in. In fact, there was nothing in the room that would indicate hours had passed; bar the ugly raw sore that took up his whole arm. In his absent-minded state, Troy had scratched all his skin off, enjoying the sensation of knowing he deserved the pain, but couldn't feel it. He checked his phone: it was almost 8pm. Fuck. He was gunna be late. That was all he needed to arouse suspicion, that he was gunna miss the first few hours of the party.

He crawled into his bathroom and threw up the last few hours' activities. He crawled into a cold shower and sat on the floor underneath it, letting the water wash over him, bring him back to full consciousness. Hw didn't know how long he was in there but he slowly climbed out.

He got dressed and grabbed a few things: his mobile, keys, wallet and a 2nd hit, just in case.

By the time he finally got to Chad's it was almost 10pm. The house was full of intoxicated teens grinding up against each other in not very much clothing.

"Hey playmaker, took your time!" yelled Chad across the room.

The room grew louder in cheers as people acknowledged Troy's entrance.

Troy slinked through the crowd over to the make-do bar. He was already feeling tired, uneasy and sick so he hoped a beer might ease his mind. People were bombarding him about why he was late and his 'plans' for the night, so he just continued sculling beers until he could count at least 7 in 20 minutes. He felt really strange. Maybe it was the beer mixing with the other substances previously in his system, but whatever it was put him on edge. Chad wouldn't leave him alone and it was starting to REALLY push his buttons. He pulled Troy up by force and pushed him into the crowded dance floor, not realising Troy was about to snap.

Then he saw it. Through the moving couples on the dance floor he caught site of Gabriella. Up against a wall. Passionately kissing a guy named Jake from his basketball team. Troy felt his heart rip through his chest; it was going to explode and tear with the most excruciating agony. He hated the sight but he couldn't look away as the guy's hands began to feel up under Gabriella's shirt. Troy wanted to scream and cry and scream louder again. He was overcome with fury and hurt and he didn't want to exist anymore he just couldn't stand the pain.

As Troy stood, dumbstruck, and in a painful awe, he became aware of Chad forcing girls onto his and pestering him. He hated it. He turned to face Chad, pushing him forcefully against the wall. Although Troy was drunk, he had the element of surprise, and before Chad had realised what was going on, Troy had swung at him and knocked him unconscious. He looked around him, everyone had stopped dancing, the music was off and the lights were on. Troy saw Gabriella: the look in her eye was his last straw, and he knew she hated him, and both angry and disappointed in him.

So he did the only thing he could think to do: he ran. He rain out of the house, down the street and all the way to the park across town.

He sat under a tree and took off his jacket. He twisted his sleeve tightly around and took out his hit. He let out a long breath as he injected sanity into his veins, trying hard to keep himself steady. He didn't remember anything after that, it all went black, but that was what he wanted.


	4. Do You See Him Now?

Hey guys thanks heaps for the support! This is my first fan fic ever n I really appreciate u guys encouraging me! I know its been kinda dark, n these next few chapters might be as well, but the romance is coming I swear!

Jack walked into Troy's room at 9am to wake him for training, because he had played so badly the day before. Troy, of course, wasn't in his room, so Jack assumed he would be at Chad's and decided to ring. It turned out that the whole team was at Chad's, bar Troy, and no one had any idea where he might be. Jack was furious, but not wanting to waste a Sunday, told Chad and the team to head over to his house for an extra training session.

Troy awoke to someone lifting him up off the grass. His head was killing him, and every muscle in his body ached. He wasn't aware of anything around him until two policemen had him in his car and were asking for his address. 'God,' Trot thought, 'I can't speak or ill throw up.' Slowly and awkwardly he mumbled: "1882 Gerard Avenue, North Albuquerque." As the car moved off, he fell back into an uneasy sleep, and had already forgotten where he was.

By 10:30am, Jack had the team training hard on his backyard court. Chad had a lovely colourful bruise on his cheekbone, which he was delighted to inform the coach, came from Troy. If Troy wasn't in trouble with Jack already, he was sure in for it now.

The doorbell rang, and Jack yelled out to whoever it was to come around the side, assuming it was Troy. Well, he was half right. The gate opened and all action in the backyard ceased as two grim looking policemen walked through, carrying a passed out Troy between them. Needless to say, it was not a pretty site, and absolutely INFURIATED Jack.

"Is this your son?" One of the policemen asked in a fairly judgemental way.

"Troy?" Jack asked in disbelief, to which Troy replied merely with an angry grunt.

"Yeah, just leave him here."

The policemen tried to steady Troy as they put him on his feet.

"Thanks officers."

"I'm afraid not. Troy was found in a public park in South Albuquerque in possession of copious amounts of the illegal drug, Heroine. While we haven't tox-screened him to ensure how much he has injected, his actions are contrary to the law and we have charged him with a $300 fine." One of the policemen handed Jack some paperwork. "It must be paid in the next 48 hours. Also, as he is a minor I feel obligated to point out to you, as his father and seemingly his coach, that we found these on his person."

He handed Jack a small orange bottle. "This particular drug is named: 'Duo Forte Dexamphetamine.' They excessively strong amphetamines, performance-enhancing drugs, which aren't legal in most states of this country, including out own. However, from this point on he is under your supervision and we not obligated to monitor his further actions, but we do suggest you keep an eye on him, and watch for any sudden mood or personality changes, which may suggest a larger drug problem than just a one nighter. Have a pleasant day." The policemen shook hands with Jack, and then left.

Jack couldn't believe it. Heroine? Amphetamines? He didn't want to believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it. His star son had no problems. He was probably just trying to have a good night… too good a night… being brought home by the police? No, it had to be a one shot. It better have been a one shot. It must have been he was sure… he was sure of something else too: he was FURIOUS! A $300 fine! Troy would have no allowance until the next century. And he was grounded till he was 30.

Jack walked over to Troy and shook him.

"Heroine? Amphetamines? Troy, what were you thinking!"

Troy let out a disinterested grunt and mumbled something which sounded much like: "What's it to ya?" and then simply rolled over and passed out again.

Jack was disappointed, no worse, ashamed of Troy and his actions. To embarrass himself and his father publicly and in front of his team. Jack couldn't bare to look at him any longer. He picked Troy up and carried him to his bed, then went to the laundry and explained what had just happened to his wife. Then he just went outside and continued training the team, as though nothing had happened: he had to show the team that he wasn't worried and there wasn't a problem.

Mrs Anna Bolton was a wonderful women, and wise beyond her years. She worked a great deal of the time so she didn't see as much of Troy as her husband did. However, she did get the benefit of seeing Troy from a wider view than her husband did, and was also able to see Jack and Troy's relationship from an outside perspective. Having watched Jack push Troy so hard for so many years, she knew he would rebel one day, but she had hoped that he would not do it in this way, nor did she think this rebellion would come so soon.

She went up to Troy's room with a bowl of water and a hand towel. She walked in and saw him sleeping on his bed. He looked so peaceful; she wondered what was really going on inside his head. She moved over to the window and shut the blinds, then returned to his bed and began to dab his brow with the damp cloth. She couldn't help but think of all the times she had done this for him when he was younger, on days when he was sick or simply overwhelmed with his father's constant pushing. He would let her take care of him and tell her everything that was ailing him. But he was too old for that now it seemed, at least to him, and she had been replaced by another coping mechanism: drugs.

Troy didn't wake that night at all, his body was in a well-needed deep sleep.


	5. My Empire of Dirt

Hey guys, thanku so much for all ur reviews, your all so sweet and they make me smile! I haven't really been happy with the writing in these last few chapters, it's been a bit juvenile, but that's because I gotta get to the romance, which I promise will begin in the next chapter or so! Xox BTW! Im not sure if the romance is gonna be troy/gabi, or troy n someone else…. Will go by popular demand so make sure u let me know what u want!

A very grumpy Troy was awoken by his father at 6:30am for school. Despite his wife's objection, Jack believed Troy deserved no mercy for his actions; he was just being an idiot for no apparent reason.

Troy felt revolting the second he stirred into consciousness. His father's yelling did not help his pounding headache: he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die to escape how sick he felt. His father however, was not going to hear any of it, so by 8:15am, Troy was showered, dressed, and somewhat fed.

The drive to school with his father was in stony silence. Jack refused to mention the events of the past two days, which was great news to Troy because he couldn't remember most of them anyway. All he knew was he awoke this morning in his bed, not knowing how he ended up there, and a day of the calendar had mysteriously disappeared.

Troy walked into the hallways and immediately could tell something was up. People were whispering as they glared at him, and no one said hello. While Troy was glad he wasn't being bombarded with loud greetings, he was confused by the student body's complete alienation of him. He spotted the gang near the end of the hall, so he walked up to his locker, which was next to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They all just looked at him as though he were a German-speaking goldfish, and then just walked away, leaving a very confused Troy behind.

The morning passed painfully slowly for Troy. No one would speak to him or sit next to him. He was starting to piece together the weekend from the rumours. The most consistent version of events was that he had punched Chad in the face, hence the bruise, the ran to South Albuquerque Memorial park? Then was brought home by the police? The only thing that made sense to him in the rumours where those of heroine use; it would explain why he couldn't remember anything, but that was also the part of the story he didn't want people hearing or believing.

Everywhere Troy went people were glaring and mouthing him off. By the time lunch came around, Troy was glad for the chance to hide. He could see into the cafeteria as he put his books away and knew the gang wasn't going to have him sit with them, so he headed to the roof.

Troy had spent the last few months wishing people knew something was wrong with him, but now that they did, just wished he could just hide it again. Troy was not looking forward to afternoon homeroom. The gang was pissed at him, and they were not going to let him forget it. Shit.

Troy reached for his wallet. He was so confused about everything: everything had changed. He pulled out a blade. He wasn't sure why he carried it, but he always did. It made him feel safe, like he was ready for anything. He just stared at it. He didn't know for how long. It was such a little thing. Such a pretty thing. When the light caught its sharp edge he somehow felt like the blade mirrored his pain, and understood it: somehow this blade had become his only friend. A fact that both comforted and saddened him. A truth that haunted him, and would continue to haunt him as long as it held its power over him. Troy brought the blade slowly across his skin, both loving and hating the pain it caused. After a few more cuts, the pain inside him had dulled. It wasn't gone, but he could handle the next few hours maybe. As if on cue, the bell rang. Fuck. His arm was bleeding fairly badly and he had no bandages or anything. Troy slipped off his shirt, and then his wife beater, then put his shirt back on, trying not to get blood on it. He used the blade to cut the edge of the singlet, then ripped it to form a few cloth bandages. After quickly tying them around his arm, he slipped his jacket on and ran to homeroom.

He was 10 minutes late to homeroom, Darbus was gunna fry him. However when Troy arrived he found a disinterested substitute at the front of the room, so Troy looked around the room for a seat. Shit. Troy felt him stomach fall out his knees: there was only one seat free, on a double, in which the other seat sat Gabi. Troy hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should just turn around and walk away, but a meaningful cough from the sub forced him to walk slowly to the desk and take his seat. Gabi was reading quietly, but she noticed everything; from his second of hesitation, to the strange, unidentified, dark stain appearing on his jacket sleeve.

"So Troy, have fun shooting up during lunch?" Jason yelled. Troy didn't understand; he had always liked Jason, they had been friends. Now he was gonna try and start him?

The class was laughing, bar Gabriella who seemed totally immersed in her book.

Trot wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing, hoping that it would just stop.

"What's the matter playmaker? Think you're too good for us? Or is it that your too drugged to talk again?" said Zeke, joining in. Again Troy said nothing, but he was having trouble controlling his hands, which were starting to shake furiously.

"The truth is out boys: 'Wildcat Superstar a Drug Addict'. Couldn't handle the pressure, so turns on his mates. I spose it's about time we saw his true colours." Chad, his life long friend, wasn't even going to try and understand him, but was going to lead the angry mob which was pushing him to the edge and forcing him to jump. Troy tried to control his shaking hands enough to gather his stuff together, he had to get out before he cracked, and he was getting blood on the table. He left the room as fast as he could.

Gabi didn't like the way the gang was harassing Troy, but she did think he deserved it. I mean, what was he thinking punchin his best friend for no reason? Gabi looked down while thinking, and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was music paper with notes and lyrics on it, and had Troy's name on the top left-hand corner. Gabi supposed he must have dropped it without noticing as left so quickly, and so she picked it up. She wasn't sure whether to read it or not; some lyrics can be personal, but her curiosity was to get the better of her.

"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

By the time she had finished reading, Gabi had tears flowing down her face. At this time, she was the only person to realise that Troy had a bigger problem than stupidity; he was sick and hurting. Pretending to be immersed in her book, she tried to recall any changes in Troy over the last month or so. It all seemed so clear now; his game slipping, being vague and spaced out, constantly tired and less talkative. All these things she had pushed aside, now she saw how clearly they pointed to that which no one had realised. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. When she had broken up with Troy she had promised that they would remain good friends, but as a friend she had failed him: failed to see his pain and be there for him like she should have. She began to cry harder, trying to stay silent, and was grateful the gang was too deep in a bitchy conversation to notice. She didn't know what to do: she couldn't tell the guys; they wouldn't listen, and she couldn't confront Troy because he might take it the wrong way and think she was still into him…

Troy was going insane. He was alone in the dark theatre, but he couldn't find his music. Fuck. He had searched his bag and locker countless times, but it he couldn't find it anywhere. He refused to believe it was lost. It wasn't lost: it couldn't be lost. Cuz if it was lost, then it could be found by anyone, and that was not something he wanted to think about. By this time Troy was losing it: his mind was racing, his heart was threatening to leap put of his chest and move to Mexico, and his whole body, especially his hands were shaking violently. He decided to make a call.


	6. A Prayer for Forgiveness

**Hey guys thanks heaps for all the reviews and sorry this took so long to post ive been visiting unis n stuff. Sorry it's so short and crap as well I tried my best I promise next one will be better! I used a part from forest gump at the end, just so you all know. To the person whose name is ( ) the lyrics here is your answer to where I got my 'hurt' lyrics from: The Johnny Cash cover was used by World Wrestling Entertainment for a video tribute to the late Eddie Guerrero. The video tribute was broadcast on the November 14, 2005 episode of _WWE Monday Night Raw_ a day after Guerrero passed away. When Johnny Cash covered this, he changed the line "I wear this crown of s--t" to "I wear this crown of thorns." "I wear this crown of shit" is the original version, I mean no insult to the Cash.**

Gabriella sat in her chemistry class trying to concentrate, but she was failing miserably at that. Chemistry had always seemed important to her, but right now she couldn't give a rat's arse about it: all she could think about was Troy. His music was in her pocket, the feel of it reminding her she had not dreamt that there was something wrong with Troy: it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. She wanted to leave chemistry and run to wherever he was just to hold him and tell him she cared, tell him she saw him pain and was always be there for him and love him. Wait… love him? That can't be right she can't have thought that… right? Yet she did, and as she had she had felt like everything was going to be ok: he would hold her and tell him he loved her and would stop doing drugs and get better. 'In a perfect world' Gabriella thought.

Gabriella sighed and looked out the window. The grounds were drenched in the afternoon sun, and it all looked so beautiful, but somehow so wrong. How could the world continue how it always has when Troy is hurting?

Something strange then caught Gabriella's eye. There was a random, seedy-looking man standing against one of the trees near the edge of the school grounds. He had sickly pale skin and huge, sunken, dark circles around his eyes. As he stood there smoking, he was kind of nervous and twitchy, and he seemed to be looking for someone. She continued to watch him absent-mindedly until something very odd caught her eye. Troy was jogging across the field towards the guy, like he knew him or something… but that couldn't be right: Troy wouldn't associate with someone like that would he? Mind you, he wasn't hanging with her n the gang lately so she had no idea who he may be hanging out with. They talked for about a minute and then Troy got out his wallet n gave the guy money. She couldn't tell how much it was, but it was a lot. Gabi could not think why, that was of course until the guy slipped a few small packages into Troy's hands n pockets. Drugs maybe? She hoped not. But the guy did look like the type to deal drugs: even though she was against judging people by appearances. The guy quickly left and Troy jogged back into the school building.

Gabi saw Troy in the hallway after school near his locker. He seemed normal on the outside, well as normal as he had seemed lately. It was strange to think that there may be hard drugs in his pockets, unknown to all around him. Gabi began to walk home, all the while thinking about Troy, wondering how he was going, what he was up to, and whether he was thinking about her.

_Earlier at the Tree._

"_Hey Jake, what's up? Sorry I'm late."_

"_S'all good my friend. I got the shit, u got the dough?"_

"_How much?"_

"_$350"_

"_$350? Holy shit!"_

"_U short? Cuz I got other buyer: u take it or leave it, right now."_

"_No, I got it. It'll hurt but I got it.." Troy let out a resigned sigh, it was all the money he had in the world, but he needed this one. "I'll take it."_

"_That's ma boy, u keep me fed and watered."_

"_Yeh no sweat dude you're a lifesaver. Thanks for comin' through for me."_

"_Yeh sweet. Hey if you're free tonight there's a strip club on Eric Avenue called 'Twin Peeks' n me n my mates are gonna go for a chuf and hook up with the strippers after the show. U up for it?"_

"_I'm only 17."_

"_It's sweet I'll hook u up with a fakie, just bring like $20 for it n $30 for the chuf."_

"_Awesome man I owe u. Cya later then."_

The bell rang n school was out finally. Troy had basketball training, which he was _not_ looking forward to. N he was right to think he wouldn't exactly enjoy it. Troy played terribly the whole time: he was sloppy, and hard on his feet. It didn't help that none of his teammates would pass him the ball anyway because they were pissed at him. Which, of course, just pissed off his father more. Troy knew he would pay for it later. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of being able to chill out tonight, drowning his sorrows in nature's gift of marijuana. What a beautiful and terrible thing. Troy counted as the last few minutes of practise very slowly slithered by, heaving a sigh of sweet relief as his father finally blew his whistle signalling the end of practise.

"Wildcats shower up! Troy you wait behind." 'Oh great' Troy thought.

As soon as all the team were in the locker room the fight started.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL TROY? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US LOSE AS SOME PERSONAL VENDETTA AGAINST ME? OR ARE YOU REALLY JUST PLAYING THAT BAD BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC NIGHT OF TEENAGE REBELLION?"

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT THE FUCK, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TEAM WON'T PASS TO ME!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING PISSED THEM OFF. ARE YOU REALY THAT STUPID? YOUR THROWING ALL YOUR DREAMS AWAY AND EVERYTHING IVE WORKED FOR FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

"YOU WORKED FOR! WHAT ABOUT ME HUH? WHAT I HAVEN'T WORKED HARD FOR IT?"

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT CONSIDERING YOUR RECENT BEHAVIOUR AND GAME, AND EVERYTHING YOUR THROWING AWAY!"

"WELL IM SORRY DAD, SORRY IM THE ONE THING IN YOUR LIFE THAT ISN'T PERFECT!"

With that Troy stormed out of the gym into the locker room, praying the team had long since showered and left. It took all his control to walk away and not punch his father, or let something slip that he would really regret.

Chad and Zeke were still in the locker room when they heard Troy coming. They had been talking about how bad his game was lately. I mean, sure Troy had a hard night on drugs, but both of them knew Troy's game only ever suffered this bad when something was up. They both went and hid is the two spaces between the rows of lockers and the wall, trying to avoid being seen by Troy. When Troy entered he was fuming, and something else Chad and Zeke had never seen him do, he was crying. As soon as the door shut behind him he fell on all fours sobbing hysterically but obviously at the same time trying to control himself. Chad and Zeke both stayed in their respective hiding spots, considering their recent behaviour towards Troy, they probably were the last people he wanted to see when he was breaking down. Troy stood up and walked over to his locker. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into his locker. Good thing the lockers were noisy so he didn't hear Chad and Zeke gasp. From their hiding spots they could see Troy standing their shirtless. His once tanned and muscular body was looking so incredibly thin and feeble. Sure some of his muscles were still their, but they just seemed to emphasise how thin he had become. Not only that, there were bruises and cuts on his body, he looked a total wreck. He shut his locker and walked to the showers. Hearing the shower turn on, Chad and Zeke quietly grabbed their things and slipped out into the hallway.

Troy's head was a mess. The second he got into the locker room n saw it was empty hr half broke down while trying to restrain himself. He wanted to badly to scream and cry, but his pain was beyond tears and yells and all things of this world. And he didn't feel like he deserved them anyway. Today had been a total disaster, worse than he could have possibly imagined. Half of him believed he deserved it. The other half was crying out for someone to help, despite knowing his yells were falling on deaf ears. Troy had never been religious, but as he stood in that shower, the hot water pouring down his back, he prayed. He wasn't sure how to, or even if anyone would hear. But he was a desperate man, and it seemed to be his most primal instinct. He needed God or somebody to stop him drowning in his pain, but at the same time as he screamed for help, he screamed in anger that God had placed upon him a weight too much for one person, to heavy for him to bear. As Troy sat down in the shower he asked God for one last thing. He asked for forgiveness. Everyone around him had turned their backs to him, and he couldn't endure it anymore. Even though he felt like his pain would withstand even death, he felt like it was the only option left to give him even the slightest comfort. He would turn his back on the world, as it had done to him. It would hurt the people around him, but he knew from their behaviour today, they would be better off without him, and life would go on. The world would continue to spin, the sun would rise and fall, but he would just fly away from it all. The stain that was him on the perfect picture of humanity at East High would simply vanish, and once again things would make sense to everyone around him, and life would be good.

"Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here. Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here. Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here. Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here. Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here. Dear God. Make me a bird. So I can fly far. Far, far away from here…"


	7. Twin Peaks: Pleasure

Hey my lovely loyal readers! I really didn't like the last chapter but u guys seemed to like it so thanks heaps I feel much better about it now! I wasn't sure whether to go the gabi route or another girl route so im leaving it up in the air n keeping u all in suspense. I have a vague plan in my head but hey it just comes out however it will really. Im sorry this took so long to post, but its my longest chapter yet so I hop that makes up for it!

Troy didn't know how long he sat in that shower. But the water had long turned cold when he finally had the strength to leave it. He quickly dressed n towel-dried his hair. He knew his father would be long gone and he would have to walk. But before he did, he needed to do one thing.

He walked down the hall into the ball-room and grabbed a bike-pump spike, then walked up to the door of his fathers office. After a few minutes of careful movements on his behalf, he had successfully picked the lock on the door and it swung open. Troy thought he wouldn't be able to bear to walk into that office, like the anger from before would return and he would want to slam the door shut and run away. But as he stood in the doorway he simply felt nothing. No anger or frustration, but no nostalgia or pride as he saw the trophies on the walls. He simply felt nothing. But he wasn't sure if that was worse. He went over to his father's desk and reached into the second draw. He found his dad's copy of 'Basketball for Dummies' and started rifling through the pages. 'Come on, don't fail me now' Troy thought. He knew his father kept emergency cash in the pages of his book. He held the book up and shook it, $100 falling lightly out of its page. 'Sweet'.

Dinner at the n Bolton household was very tense. Troy and Jack both sat in silence. Mrs Bolton wasn't even going to try and patch things up right there: she knew they both needed a few days to cool off first.

"Can I be excused?" Troy asked, trying to escape the tension.

"Sure Troy, go finish your homework." Anna replied.

A soon as Troy had reached his room and shut the door he let out a deep breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. He looked at the clock; it was 8:47. He better get going. Troy pulled on his jeans and grabbed a shirt from his cupboard. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and slipped on his shoes. As he walked out the door he picked up his phone and wallet. Troy went to his window and began to climb out of it. 'Wait, what the hell? Fuck this, I'm going out the door.' Troy crossed his room and went out the door. As he walked towards the door his parents started to hastily question what he was doing and where he was going, but he didn't he didn't stop. As Troy slammed the door behind him and just kept walking, ignoring his father's screams.

Troy walked for about 20 minutes before his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id; it was Gabi. Troy let out a sigh and answered.

"Hello?"

"Um… hey Troy… it's me, Gabi…"

"Um… hi... can I help you with something?"

"Well.. you see.. the thing is… um… I was just wondering… like how you are.. and you know..?"

"Yeh, everything's just peachy. Thanks." Troy said sarcastically. He didn't want to be rude to her, but he was not in a forgiving mood.

"Um.. ok. So there's like.. nothing you wana tell me… or like-"

"Gabi, what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing.. y'know… we just haven't talked in a while.. n I was just wondering if everything was good… y'know.. ?" 'God,' Gabi thought, 'I am so lame, what am I doing?'

"Yeh well I wonder why… I mean… it's a bit hard to make small-talk in between insults.."

"Um.. yeh ok, well then… I guess ill just see you at school?"

"Yeh I guess…"

Troy heard the dial tone click. What the hell was that? Troy didn't have much time to ponder it however, because he was coming up to his destination. His phone rang again. It was Jake telling him to meet him in the said alley for his fakie. 20 minutes later, Troy, who had had no trouble at all getting in, was sitting in a private vip cushion room with dim lighting and free booze. It was awesome, but still Troy knew something was bugging him. Was it Gabi's phonecall? He brushed it off as about 15 girls came into the room in sexy underwear, two of them heading straight for him.

"Well, aren't you a cutie then? What's your name?" The one who was talking had perfect, smooth chocolate-coloured skin, and mischievous dark-brown eyes. The other was of the same height and build, but she was tanned with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm Troy."

"Well Troy," said the blonde one, "I'm Amelia, and this is Chastity." Both girls began climbing on top of him, each of them straddling one of his legs. "You look a little young huh? How old are you really? We won't tell." She said seductively. Troy was completely at their beck and call, as though under a spell he wanted them so badly.

"17."

"Ever had a threesome before?"

"No.." Troy managed to choke out.. was she offering? I mean he knew this was a strip club, but wow.

"How would you like to have a little fun? We promise it will be a night you will always remember.." Troy had no chance of backing out, even if he wanted to. They pounced on him like starving, wild animals. He couldn't keep track of all their hands. Troy accidentally let out a breathy moan as one of their hands, he couldn't tell whose, started to rub his now quite hard erection.

"We'll take that as a yes." Chastity smirked. However at that moment, the pot had arrived and the action was temporarily put on hold.

A few short hours later, Troy was stumbling home drunk and stoned, with two drunk and stoned hotties latched to either side of him. He wasn't happy exactly, but he was giddy and high, so he was laughing and smiling: half at the awesome time he had just had, and half at the anticipation of the threesome to come. It was almost 4am, n the sun wasn't quite coming up as they stumbled back to Troy's. They made their way through his house and up the stairs as quietly as they could, and when they had finally reached his room and shut the door they were laughing so hard at how fucked they were. The two girls reached over and grabbed Troy and threw him on the bed. He willingly obliged, and was delighted when the two girls climbed on top of him. Chastity was kissing him very hard as she was removing his shirt, and his hands were all over her chest. Amelia had unbuttoning his jeans and was pulling them off. After that she pulled off his boxers and began to tease him by lightly licking the end of his dick. He let out a desperate moan and put one of his hands into her hair. Chastity slid down to that end of his body and Troy could hardly contain his joy as together they began to suck him off, one on either side.

The rest of that night was like out of one of Troy's wet dreams. He never knew all the different kinds of ecstasy and unimaginable pleasure even existed, let alone that he would luck out to enjoy them.

The wildcat's team always had basketball training at Troy's house on Tuesday mornings. Unfortunately, Troy in his drugged state last nite, had forgotten this when he offered his hospitality to Amelia and Chastity. At 6:30am, the team had assembled in the backyard and Coach Bolton came out with some basketballs.

"Where's Troy?" he asked the team. There was a communal shrug of the team members and Jack let out a sigh. Troy of course was still in bed, he had only been asleep for about 20 minutes, but of course no one knew this.

"Chad, Zeke, Malcolm.. go wake him up, and get him down here front n centre right now!" The three boys quickly went upstairs to Troy room and opened the door. All three of them stood there rooted to the spot. Troy was naked, as were the two girls who were asleep on each of his shoulders. The blanket was around Troy's hips, an inch lower and all of Troy was to be flashing to the world, so although nothing below the belt of any of them could be seen, it was quite clear that they were all quite quite naked. Chad and Zeke exchanged glances: of shock, of silently being impressed, and of worry about the reaction of the Coach. In their moment of hushed whispered they didn't notice Malcolm take out his camera phone and snap some lovely shots. Chad and Zeke decided to wake him up, before Jack found him.

"Troy. Oi, Troy. Come on man get up!" Troy stirred and waved his arms at them. Chad and Zeke's efforts to wake him were temporarily paused as they saw huge self-made gashes all along Troy's arms. They had certainly missed them earlier. One of the girls stirred and moved her hand from Troy's chest down to rest on his crotch. Chad, Zeke and Malcolm sniggered, all secretly quite jealous.

"Troy now!"

"What… what the fuck… just a few more mi utes… uuggghhh" Troy said sleepily without even opening his eyes. Malcolm took a few more shots, just for fun.

"Troy!" He looked up.

"CHAD!"

"Yeh man get up before your dad finds you!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Training? Remember?"

"UUUGGGHHH" Troy groaned loudly at the thought, accidently waking one of the girls.

"Troy? What time is it? How long have we been asleep?" Troy checked his phone. And let out another unimpressed noise.

"About 20 minutes." Chastity sat up in bed, her naked body in full view for Chad and Zeke (Malcolm had returned to training to tell Coach that Troy was awake). She got out of bed and threw on one of Troy's shirts she found on the floor. Amelia then did the same. Troy slipped his boxers on that Amelia chucked at him and put them on under the covers.

"Tell coach ill be down in a minute." He said, and Chad and Zeke left. As soon as they had shut the door, Troy and the two girls broke out laughing at how they had been found and how good last night had been.

"Gonna be a good boy and go to school today?" Chastity teased. Troy laughed.

"Yeh I guess."

About 5 minutes later Troy, who had thrown up everything in his stomach, was trying to drink some juice and keep it down. He walked out into the yard drowsily to see the team training hard. Jack just looked at him and continued training. At that moment, Amelia and Chastity, walked out of the house, each in one of Troy's shirts, and their undies. And well, nothing else. Needless to say, the team stopped training to stare, as did Jack who was completely dumbfounded and unimpressed with his son's actions. They walked up to Troy and both gave him a seductive kiss. As they walked to the gate Troy yelled to them, not really being serious:

"Hey, you know I want those shirts back girls." They both turned and smiled mischievously at him, Troy couldn't stop smiling at how incredibly sexy they were in his clothes.

"See you tonight Troy." Chastity said in her sexiest voice. They both gave him a wink and walked out the gate.

Troy ran inside the house to have a shower and get ready for school. After training yesterday, he wasn't really crash hot on training again so he decided to skip it. Plus, he was trying to hide his laughter at his father's face. 'I bet my father never pulled two girls like that in one night' he though to himself, laughing at himself in a proud way.

After his shower, Troy brushed his hair and teeth and went downstairs to try and get breakfast. The team had gone home to change before school, and his father had left already so he grabbed some fruit and began to walk to school.


	8. Twin Peaks: Pain

Unfortunately, by the time he got to school he was a wreck. The elated mood he had been in was gone, as last nights drugs had worn off from the food, shower and walk, and he felt sick, grouchy and VERY tired. Little did he know his day was about to take quite an unpleasant turn.

As Troy entered the hallway of east high the look on his face must have been priceless. Stick to every locker, and every 10cm apart on every wall were flyers all with the same thing on them. They had a large version of the photo of Troy with two naked girls on hit, on with her hand on his crotch, and underneath were written the words: **"Our wholesome basketball captain training hard for next weeks game?" **

**OH FUCK.**

Troy walked the 5 feet to his locker amongst screams, wolf whistles and dirty looks. He was gonna kill Chad! He spotted Chad at his locker with the rest of the gang. He walked up to Chad. The first thing Chad saw when he shut his locker was Troy's angry face. It scared the hell out oh him.

"Shit man, whatcha do that for?" Chad said, dramatically clutching his heart.

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS?"

"DO WHAT?"

"THIS!" Troy screamed shoving the flyer that was stuck on his locker into Chad's hands. Chad looked at it dumbfounded.

"WHAT YOU THINK I DID THIS?"

"YEH, WELL I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU BEING THE ONE TO WAKE ME UP THIS MORNING!"

"I DID NOT DO THIS! BESDIDES IM SURPRISED YOU COULD REMEMBER ANYTHING WITH THE STATE YOU WERE IN!" They had attracted quite and crowd by now.

"I WAS IN A FINE STATE, GOOD ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT YOU AND ZEKE WERE THE ONES IN MY ROOM THIS MORNING AND NOW THESE FLYERS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

"WE DIDN'T DO THEM! AND IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE TWO SLUTS IN YOUR BED ANYWAY!" Chad didn't like the fact there were flyers everywhere: it was slack. He would have words with Malcolm later, but he wasn't going to dob in his team-mate.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS IT WAS SO LOW, LOWER THAN I THOUGHT EVEN YOU COULD EVER STOOP!" This that the bell went and Troy stormed back off to his locker.

Troy didn't go to first period.He spent the whole time going around the school with a garbage bag ripping the flyers off the walls and lockers. Some of the teachers screamed at him when he stormed into their classrooms to remove the flyers, but he simply ignored them and continued his business without muttering a word. The last classroom he went into was Gabi and Taylor's AP chemistry class. They had a substitute teacher who was a sleep, but of course, being a class of dedicated students, it was practically silent. He took a deep breath and stormed in. There were 12 flyers in the classroom and he marched around the walls of the room in a large circle, on hand ripping the flyers of the wall, the other carrying the bin, which was almost overflowing with paper by now. He purposely ignored the looks he was getting from Gabi and Taylor. Gabi probably wouldn't care, I mean, she had moved on, but then why did she call? No she was just being nice Troy don't get ideas into your head. But she was probably still angry at his man-slut behaviour. Taylor was another story. She was loud, and verbal and VERY judgemental. If he so much looked in the direction on her or Gabi, he knew he would get a mouthful. He exited the classroom quickly and decided to head to the locker rooms because it was the only place he hadn't cleared of flyers yet. He heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Troy?" A soft voice spoke. Troy knew it was Gabi, but he didn't want to turn around, so he kept walking.

"Troy please?" She begged, her voice getting softer. He gave in and turned around.

"What is it Gabriella, what do you want?"

"Why won't you talk to me? You can't trust me anymore?" She was crying.

"Look Gabriella, you don't you love me anymore, you wana go find someone else? Fine. I have to live with that. But stop trying to make it hard for me to move on." He didn't mean to say all that stuff. But it was true. He didn't want to see the hurt on her face, if there was any. He wanted just to walk away, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Look Troy, I told you I wanted to be your friend, and friends are there for each other. Even if you try to push me away I'm going to keep trying to get through to you because whether you admit it or not you need someone." Troy just gave her a confused look. "I found this..." She handed him the page of his lyrics that she had found. Troy tried to play dumb.

"What is that? That's not mine." He said defensively.

"Troy, it has your name on it, and I know your writing."

'Shit.' Troy thought.

"Fine, so what is it is.."

"Troy, I'm worried about you! This is a beautiful song but the fact that you wrote it scares the hell out of me. These words… I mean Troy…"

"Look Gabriella, it's nothing. Forget you ever saw them. I mean, you cant just turn your back on me and treat me like dirt one day, and then expect me to pour my heart out to you the next... So why don't you just go off with the rest of the gang who don't care about me because that's where you belong." Troy began to walk away.

"That's not true" Gabriella whispered, but he couldn't hear her. "I still love you Troy Bolton."

The rest of the day was horrible for Troy. By the time lunch came around Troy was losing it. He went up to his secret spot at lunch, but the science club was using it, and they could kind of pull rank over him when it came to that space. So he went down to the cafeteria. All the tables were full. As he walked in the room went silent, and then began to buzz loudly with gossip. Troy saw Gabi look at him, but she broke their eye contact and went and sat at an empty table right down the back of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, the table had a lovely direct view of the table that the gang were sitting. Troy sat there simply looking at his hands. It probably looked to the gang like he was deep in thought. But he wasn't really. He was too tired for that anyway. But mostly he didn't want to deal with his thoughts. With the horrible things his mind wouldn't stop yelling at him. It was like an endless broken record of darkness that reeled unforgivingly in his mind. So he just sat, and tried to ignore it, becoming absorbed in his exhaustion. After about 10 minutes, someone else came and sat at his table. He didn't look up; he didn't care whom it was. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Troy decided to speak.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice spoke that he didn't recognise, "do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Troy just shook his head.

"I'm Emma, I'm new." Troy just let out a sad chuckle. 'That would explain it' Troy thought, 'she doesn't know anything, so she doesn't know she shouldn't want to be seen with me.'

"What's it is?" Emma asked laughing a little. But Troy just shook his head, he didn't want to explain it; he kinda liked having a clean slate with someone.

"Nothing. I'm Troy."

Nothing was said for a few minutes, and then the bell went. The bell seemed to have no effect on Troy, but Emma knew it would take her a while to find her class so she got up to leave.

"Um listen Troy, you seem to have something on your mind so… I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone this lunch, but… um… I just wanted to thank you… um… you're the first person that has talked to me since I moved to Albuquerque… and well… it means more than you know… and I don't care what other people may say… you seem ok to me."

Troy looked up. She was quite small, about 5.5ft and had a very slender frame. Her hair was straight and black, and fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a clear, pale blue, and were at once both gentle and unforgiving. Her smile was beautiful and lit up her whole face. Her skin was fair and she had a few freckles across her nose, which was so cute. He looked her arms; every inch of them was riddled with scars of different sizes. All long lines, almost identical to those Troy had made with razors into his own arms. Some of them were words or shapes; a couple of them were a light purple colour as though they were new. Troy knew she was hurting, but she was beautiful. But beautiful in a way he could never have seen before. Beautiful because she was broken, because she was real. Her imperfections gave her the kind of generous beauty in which you could see her self-hatred rebounding off her into an aura of incomparable love and understanding. She couldn't hide herself from the world, as she could not hide her scars. Troy looked at her and he could clearly see how people would judge her, and knew by the honesty in her eyes that because of this, she would never judge him. She showed people the ugliness she felt inside her through self-harm, and somehow Troy knew, that if he showed her his heart, which he hated so much, she would never turn away, and never judge him, but simply accept and the love person he was, because through showing her this, he had accepted and loved her too. In her honesty, she asked others to do the same, not only this, but she showed them that this was ok. Troy stood there taking in her appearance. He instantly loved her. It wasn't that same way he loved Gabriella, but it was genuine. He felt tears come to his eyes, and as he breathed her in he accidently let a few words slip straight from his heart, as though they were always meant to be said:

"You're beautiful." It was a compliment, but simply a truth. He had only whispered them, he wasn't even sure if she heard. But she did, he knew as she gave him a weak, half-sad smile. A smile that so simply said 'thankyou, but I don't agree.'

Troy snapped from his trance and shook his head a little. "Sorry" he mumbled as he went red. Then he quickly tried to change the subject:

"Um… Which room is your homeroom?"

"Oh… um I don't know where it is cuz I left early yesterday, but um.. It's some teacher named Mrs. Darbus." Troy smiled.

"You're with me.. we better go, Darbus will throttle us if we're late."


	9. Freedom

Hey guys, im soooooo sorry this took so long to post my computer broke down and we had to get a guy to come in and fix it! I hope this chapter is ok, I had writers block after the first bit but once I started I got going again n it seemed to write itself. Thanku so much for all your reviews you guys are incredible: a special mention to pollypocket, you are my most loyal and beloved reader, I love hearing from you, you always seem so enthusiastic about my writing and it's really encouraging! But that's not to say that I don't love hearing from all of you! Heres the chapter, ive got the next one all planned in my head so it will be up in no time: ill post it 2mrw! Xox

"For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to love, and a time to hate."

It has been said that in all actions there is both hatred and love. As humans we are incapable of loving and living for another, we are all corrupted right from the depths of our very souls, so we are about to be destroyed by our own flaws. As we are unable to know the future, so we act on the present, often believing are actions are largely inconsequential, and never seeming to understand that an act of love, may be later seen as an act of hate or cruelty, in the same way an act of hatred towards someone, may end up being revealed as an unseen act of love. But in all of us there is at once both pure hatred and pure love. No one is freed from this fate, so we walk through life blind, believing that the knowledge of this duality allows us to control it. We seek freedom from ourselves, afraid of both our capacity to love and our instinct to hate. Death is no longer the biggest fear we have; our biggest fear is taking the risk to be alive -- the risk to be alive and express what we really are… "Man is born free, but everywhere he is in chains."

It starts as an act of hatred and spiteful cruelty. But we know not what it is the future holds for us, and even the worst actions can have unforseen consequences, which can reclassify them as acts of love or compassion. In hindsight, we have the clearest view of our actions, but that does not mean we will ever understand.

Troy and Emma began to walk to Darbus's room together. They weren't talking, but it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. They were almost to the door when a bunch of seniors came up them. A few of them were on the team, a couple of others with them Troy knew only by sight.

"Hey Bolton, we needa talk." One of them said.

"Uhh, can this wait? I'm late for homeroom." Troy answered: he couldn't care less what they had to say.

"Oh, it won't take long."

Troy said goodbye to Emma and gave her directions to Darbus's room. He watched her walk away until she turned the corner and then turned back to face the guys.

"So, what's up?" The guys didn't answer though, one of them grabbed Troy by the arm and they began to march him somewhere. Troy knew there was no use struggling: they were all bigger than him and the guy holding him had an ironclad grip. They walked him into one of the upstairs music rooms that were soundproof. As they threw Troy they came in and locked the door behind them. Troy got up and turned around and saw their faces: he knew they weren't here to talk. Troy counted 8 of them, all taller and stronger than he. 8 vs 1: he didn't fancy his chances.

"So Bolton, think you're pretty good huh?" A guy on the team said. His name was Jhavi and he had cornrows. Troy didn't answer: there was no use really.

"What too good to talk now?" The guy said, getting angrier. Again Troy just stood there saying nothing. Jhavi got sick of this and punch Troy in the jaw hard. Before Troy had time to react, Jhavi had kneed him in the stomach, and Troy fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Get up little bitch! You call yourself captain?" Troy staggered to his feet, but the second he had regained his balanced he was hit with another solid punch, this time to his eye. As Troy fell to the floor a second time, and the second he landed he felt hard kicks into his stomach. He didn't know how many there were kicking him, but it felt like there were hundreds. The pain was terrible; Troy couldn't breathe as one by one he felt his ribs snap.

Troy didn't know how long the beating continued, it seemed like forever. He felt dizzy and weak as he could barely breathe from the pain, every time he tried it felt like he was being kicked again and the air was knocked right out of him. One by one the boys spat on him and walked out. Troy didn't get it, he should have felt sweet relief, but instead he felt nothing. He deserved the pain, and even though every second they had been beating him felt like an eternity in hell, half of him wished they would come back and continue. In the midst of such pain he had forgotten about everything else that had happened in the last few weeks, and that was where the real relief had come.

Troy lay in the music room for what seemed like a lifetime. He could see blood on the floor and on himself, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Every inch of him hurt and was throbbing, but it was nothing compared to how he felt inside: an emptiness beyond hollow that was claiming him, making him want to scream out in pain and sadness. 'How did it come to this? It wasn't supposed to be this way. None of this should have happened. How did I let it get this bad? How come no one can tell? Does nobody care that much?' Troy began to silently cry as thoughts like these flooded his mind and threatened to drown him. For the second time in his life he prayed. It wasn't a prayer like people normally think of them: no words were spoken or thought directly for that purpose. It was a prayer his heart was making, a cry out for help and comfort in the last place it could be found. He didn't know he was praying; he was beyond even considering that. But his hearts desperation for any hope was letting out its own prayer: the souls own last defence against itself, which most never even notice when this comes to pass. By this point all conscious efforts seem in vain, and the heart must try independently one last time to feel again.

_Meanwhile: Homeroom. Darbus style._

Emma walked into homeroom and all the faces in the room looked up and stared at her. A few of them she had seen before, but most of them she hadn't. She walked up to Ms. Darbus and gave her her transcripts and everything. Ms. Darbus just put them on her desk and waved her off to find a seat. Emma looked around the room; people were just standing or sitting in groups and talking. She saw an empty seat by the window and went a sat down. She took her ipod out and as she looked out the window and listened to her music she began to draw. She loved to draw, more than anything. It brought her a kind of peace. She felt like even if she was full of ugliness and horrible thoughts, through art she could create something beautiful. And more than that, some of her pain would leak out into her drawing, as though leaving her through the end of her pen. She had mountains of art diaries full of drawings, and thousands of drawings on loose leaves of paper. But she had never shown to anyone. They were hers: everything she was was so deeply riddled into each drawing that the thought of someone seeing them scared her. If someone saw them, they would see all of her, as though the walls of her heart were made of glass, she could hide nothing. There was no one she knew who would understand, or care enough to bare her soul to. So she put it into all her drawings, so that one day, when she met the right person, she could show him all of her, and he would love her for everything she was. Her few minutes of serenity were interrupted by a preppy blonde girl with big hair.

"So, I saw you having lunch with Troy Bolton." Emma quickly hid her sketch under her notebook and took one of her headphones out of her ear.

"Umm, yeh… what of it?" Emma wasn't sure where this was going, nor did she care what the girl had to say.

"Well, I wouldn't associate with him if I were you, especially if you plan on making friends here at East High."

"He seemed perfectly nice to me, he was the first person to talk to me and make me feel welcome. That makes him ok in my books."

"Well he's an absolute joke. He thinks he's really cool, but everybody just laughs at how pathetic he is, and all the stupid things he does. I mean, he fully turned on his best friend!" By this point, everyone was listening to them.

Emma was quiet for a few seconds then spoke:

"Well, in my experience, you get most angry and violent with those you love the most, because you don't have to worry about whether they'll still love you in the end. We vent on those we really need as a way to reach out them when we're in pain, because we assume they'll understand and want to be the one there to comfort us when everything falls apart and you no longer feel like you belong to this world. As for Troy, I'm sorry if he hurt you, or any of your friends. But I'm more sorry for him that while he's hurting so badly and felling so fucked up, that his friends didn't care enough to stick by him to get him through, or even to notice." With that Emma put her earphone back in stared back out the window, hoping the girl would get the hint and leave her alone.

Sharpay walked back over to the group and sat down. She looked around at the gang, who all held the same bewildered and ashamed look on their faces. They were all deep in thought about Emma's words. They all knew she was right: when Troy had needed them the most, and tried to reach out to them, they had all abandoned him. No worse. They had all ridiculed him and been spiteful and nasty towards him, alienating him from their group and turning the student body against him. Each one of them felt deeply ashamed for what they had done, as they sat and thought about all the times Troy had acted out to try and get them to notice he was drowning in himself. Gabriella began to cry. Even though she knew she had tried more than the rest of the group to reach him, she had not tried nearly hard enough and been a true friend to Troy, nor did she ever share her concerns with the group, afraid of what they may think of her. They all just sat in silence, too ashamed to speak, and not knowing what to say.

_Back to Troy._

After what seemed like an age Troy clambered to his knees, and then feet, and began to stagger to the roof. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, so he decided to go there for the first time since Gabi had dumped him. Every step hurt, and Troy didn't know how he even made it there. But in times of desperation things we never felt possible come to pass, and before too long Troy had crawled on his hands and knees but the last step and collapsed on the rooftop, breathing heavily. He lay there looking up at the sky through the shade cloth above him. He thought of all the times he had had in this special place, all the beautiful times with Gabi that would always have a warm place in his heart. Then he thought about all the terrible times he had had on this roof. All the times he had come here to get away from everybody, and of course, the fateful day when Gabi had broken his heart and began his spiralling into a world of self-hatred and abuse. This roof seemed to encompass his life in all its aspects. Both the very best and the very worse were right here where he was. Troy was a symbolic guy, but to him, this rooftop was his sanctuary and his hell: it was him, and everything about him. And so, it was the perfect place to leave forever.

Troy slowly lifted himself to a sitting position and grabbed his backpack. The wings he was about to receive as he left this world had cost him $300. But he couldn't put a price on it. Freedom. It is beyond wealth, and all the money in the world.

As Troy stuck in the first needle he thought about Emma. He hoped she would be ok without him, but he was sure she would be. He would probably just bring her down with him anyway. His thoughts of her were quickly interrupted when he realised he had already injected one hit, but he felt nothing. He knew he had finally hit the end of the road; hit rock bottom. When even a big hit could not take his pain away, or even give him a temporary feeling that he was ok. He felt nothing. So he injected again and again, until he had almost pumped $300 of pure heroine into himself. Still he felt nothing, but that was ok, because soon he would be free from it all, and be forever in a state of nothingness: a state that held no pain. The idea was welcoming and brought a smile to his face. Everything was gonna be ok. As he felt his eyes begin to droop he reached into his bag and pulled out the latest set of lyrics, and read over them, slightly singing to himself. All this pain was in this song, and he smiled as he sang to himself the pain he would never have to fell again, until he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"They've clipped my wings again  
Tore them apart and then  
Left me  
No use to fly away to  
My yesterday  
Of freedom  
My eyes died back that day  
Seeing the hurt I may have done  
Beat me instead of them  
Pain is my only zen  
Of fun

I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think i even want to try

You still can't make me cry  
You've pinned this butterfly  
Down  
My fire's burning out  
Kill my flame without   
A frown  
And starving hurts the soul  
When you're hungry for  
Some love  
So if I close my eyes  
I can really fly   
Above

I'll go where secrets are sold  
Where roses unfold  
I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to  
Try."

The gang was standing in the empty hallway in silence near Troy's locker. He hadn't shown up to homeroom at all. Usually they would have thought nothing of it; Troy had been skipping a lot lately. But now they were worried, and rightly so. They couldn't just brush off Emma's words. As they stood there, someone came running down the stairs and flew around the corner at top speed. None of them knew his name; they only knew him as one of the people in the science club. There was no one else around so this guy ran straight up to him.

"QUICK GIVE ME YOUR CELLPHONE!" He yelled at Chad. Chad had never spoken to this guy before, so just looked at him weirdly. "CELLPHONE NOW!" Chad didn't argue, something about this guy was desperate so it must have been important. The gang watched as the guy dialled and put the phone up to his ear and began to speak frantically:

"Hello? 911? I need an ambulance right away it's an emergency! There is a boy… He's collapsed on the roof… I'm at East High… I can't tell if he's breathing… He's beat up really bad… There are needles all around him I think he's overdosed… And there are huge cuts on his arms but I think they are old… Please hurry I can't tell if he's breathing!… His name is Troy Bolton…"

The gang heard nothing after that: they just froze.


	10. These Ties That Bind

Everything was a blur to Gabriella. The ambulance came and she watched as they picked up Troy's limp body and put him on a stretcher. He looked so pale, so cold and so lifeless. She just stood, rooted to the spot, tears flowing down her face. She saw Troy's dad running towards the ambo's, trying to see if he was ok. Gabriella couldn't help the wave the anger she felt towards Jack, but yet she knew it wasn't his fault anymore than it was her own. None of them saw it coming even though they claimed to love him, and he may die thinking none of them cared. Everything seemed so surreal as they put Troy in the ambulance and sped away with the siren blaring. She didn't want it to be real. Please no, it couldn't be real. But it was. She saw the gang around her, all of them in tears. All of them wondering: did he do it on purpose? Was it an accident or was he really trying to kill himself? How did they, his friends, let it get this bad?

The gang was sitting on the floor of the gym. None of them were talking; they were all deep in thought, and full of shame and grief. They weren't allowing themselves the comfort of one another: they didn't feel they deserved it after their behaviour. It had been 3 hours since Troy had been taken by the ambo's, and they were awaiting news of Troy from Mrs. Bolton, who had left work to be by her son's side. Every second felt like an age as they awaited any news of whether Troy was going to live or die. Every second cut into Gabi like a knife. Her guilt was terrible and she didn't know how to handle it. She just wanted him to be ok, to go back to how things used to be, when they were happy and in love. Suddenly Chad's phone rang, abruptly breaking the silence, and echoing in the gym. Chad hesitated, scared to answer it, fearing the worst, but then he jumped at it as though it held all the answers to life.

"Hello!" he said hurriedly, putting the phone on speaker.

"Chad, it's Anna." A very weary, worried and upset voice said.

"How's Troy?" Chad said, very worried. He knew it was polite to ask her how she was first, but he couldn't stall; he needed to know about Troy.

"Well, the doctors got him breathing again. He's in a critical condition but for the minute he is stable… But… Umm… The doctors have said that… Well… He is in a coma, and they aren't sure if he is going to wake up. Ever." She whispered that last bit, as though saying it out loud made it true. Chad sat in silence trying to comprehend this. Troy might die. He may never wake up. Chad would never get a chance to make things right with Troy; he would forever live with this guilt.

"Um… Chad there is something else to mention… The doctors have done a Tox-screen and said that Troy seems to have some damage from the overdose, and also from prolonged use of amphetamines, and Heroine… They don't know if he'll suffer brain damage if he does wake-up, and there is no way they can tell unless he does wake up… And um… the doctors want you and the gang to come down to the hospital to interview you on Troy's behaviour lately… They think that considering the cuts on his arms and his rapid weight loss that he may have been suffering from very severe depression, and that he may have been trying to commit suicide…"

Chad just left the phone there and sat, fully absorbed in his thoughts. His best friend in the whole world had spiralled into a state of severe depression and he had just stood by and ridiculed his coping methods. He might lose his life-long best friend because he was too self-absorbed to see the pain Troy was feeling. Tears began to sting his eyes as he curled into a foetal position on the floor. He cried hard than he ever had, for his best friend and for his own ignorance. He put everything he had into those tears, but as he rocked and cried silently, no comfort came, and he felt no better. He felt two arms pull him up from his position onto his feet. He had been strong for the gang up until this point, but now they had to be strong for him. He looked up and saw Zeke holding onto him arms as he tried to steady him, then he felt Taylor come up and wrap herself into him, it was the best gift he could have asked for at that moment, so he tried to be strong for her and together the gang walked out to Ryan's car.

20 minutes later the gang was sitting in a large office. Around them they saw the x-ray images from numerous brain scans up against light boxes, and wondered if they belong to Troy. After a few minutes, a man in his mid 50's with glasses and a white coat came in, followed closely by Jack and Anna, who both looked weary and quite inconsolable.

"Afternoon young ladies and gentleman, thankyou for coming." There were a few nods at the doctor, but most of the gang simply sat in silence, not brave enough to speak in case they let out tears.

"I am Dr. Beaven. Now you know I came here to talk to you about Troy's behaviour of late, but I must ask if having Mr. And Mrs. Bolton in room would be a problem, or would affect your willingness to speak up in any way. There were general shakes of heads and few quiet no's.

"Well then shall we get started," he said as he sat down at his desk. "My first question is the obvious, that yes indeed some of you have noticed changes in Troy's behaviour? Yes?" Most of the gang nodded, not wanting to say someone who had only known Troy for 5 minutes pointed it out to them. "Anyone care to elaborate?" After a few minutes, Gabriella spoke up.

"Well, last weekend, Troy got in a fight at this party. None of us had noticed any change in him before that. He got really mad and stormed out, and then was brought home the next morning by the police because of drug use. That Monday at school I saw him buying drugs of this shady looking guy during free period. Then that night he went out and the next day there were pictures all over school of him with two girls in is bed. I haven't seen him eat in ages, he goes out every night and comes home trashed, and he doesn't talk. Yesterday I saw some cuts on his arm and then I found these.." She handed him Troy's lyrics.

"And me and Zeke saw him in the locker room yesterday, he has gotten really thin; like all his ribs were showing. And he's really pale."

"Drugs, violence, sex, lack of appetite…these things aren't Troy." Anna said.

"Acting out of character including violent behaviour, substance abuse, self-harm and other self-destructive behaviour, anorexia _(a/n as a medical term anorexia means loss of appetite, im not talking about anorexia nervosa)_. This is a very severe, but classic, case of depression. Depression symptoms are characterized not only by negative thoughts, moods, and behaviors the way one feels about oneself, and the way one thinks about things, but also by specific changes in bodily functions (e.g., eating, sleeping, and sexual activity). The functional changes are often called neurovegetative signs. People with a depressive disease cannot merely "pull themselves together" and get better. Without treatment, symptoms can last for weeks, months, or years. Now I have a list of depressive symptoms and I was wondering if you could tell me how many of these Troy has been displaying: Persistently sad, anxious, or "empty" mood. Feelings of hopelessness, pessimism. Feelings of guilt, worthlessness, helplessness. Loss of interest or pleasure in hobbies and activities that were once enjoyed, including sex. Insomnia, early-morning awakening, or oversleeping. Decreased appetite and/or weight loss, or overeating and weight gain. Fatigue, decreased energy, being "slowed down." Thoughts of death or suicide, suicide attempts. Restlessness, irritability. Difficulty concentrating, remembering, making decisions. Persistent physical symptoms that do not respond to treatment, such as headaches, digestive disorders, and chronic pain…" Dr. Beaven looked around the whole room; everyone was one by one ticking things off in their head. They all began to notice things they hadn't earlier.

"I'm going to show you an image that may shock you, but I need you all to think about it's meaning and get back to me if you can think of it." He digitally projected an image onto the wall next to him. All of the people in the room gasped and new tears began to fall from a few faces. It was of Troy's chest, which was covered in blood, but clearly visible carved into his skin was this simple sentence: '_Free me from your expectations, give me back to myself.' _After a moment, Dr. Beaven spoke again.

"Well thankyou for all your help, I'm going to go check on Troy."

"Can we see him?" Gabi asked quickly before he left the room.

"Well you can't go into his room, no visitors are allowed in yet, but I can take you into the observation room. Just a warning though, he is hooked up to a number of machines, and the sight of him may be quite shocking." He led them into a small room that had a large window in the wall.

"It's a one way viewing area. It looks like a mirror from that other side. It seems like an invasion of privacy, but hospital policy requires he be under supervision 24 hours a day. With that in mind it is beneficial to our observation of his behaviour that he can be free to express emotions without always having someone around." They all looked in the window and saw Troy. They stood there just watching his chest slowly rise and fall, as if checking to make sure it didn't stop. After a few minutes the door of Troy's room opened and shut quite quickly, and the figure in the room pulled the chest of drawers from Troy's room in front of it. Then she turned and faced Troy.

Dr. Beaven reached for the phone next to the window and pressed a button.

"Excuse me Mrs. Porter, who let Emma Wiltshire into room 306? No visitors are allowed in." The room was silent so they all heard the reply.

"Nobody let her in. She picked the lock and has blocked the door. She doesn't seem to be doing any damage but we'll have the locksmith up their in about 10 minutes to take the hinges off the door." Dr. Beaven just turned back to the window and began to watch Emma closely, turning on the intercom so he could hear what was going on.

"What is she doing here?" Sharpay asked a little rudely.

"Um, well, actually Sharpay, I think she has more right to be here than us…" Gabi said quietly. As she watched Emma with Troy she was terribly jealous, but at the same time sad because she knew Emma had more right to be with Troy right now than she did. They all continued to watch her as she put her guitar down against the wall.

Emma turned to Troy as tears flooding her eyes. She walked over to his bed, and stood staring at him. Then she grabbed his hand and sat down on the seat next to him.

"Hey Troy. I dunno what I'm doing here; I didn't think any of your old friends would let me near you earlier today so I came here. I umm… I don't think they like me very much. But hey I don't blame them… I wouldn't like me either. They probably think that I talked you into this or something. I mean, with these scars most people don't really give me chance. But hey, it's been that way for years, there's no reason Albuquerque would be any different. But just so you know, I think they really care about you. I wish I had people like that who cared about me; you're a very lucky guy Troy, even though you can't quite see it now. Some people think that when someone is in a coma, that they can still hear what you are saying. I was in a room like this about 6 months ago, and there was this nurse there named Amy. Everyday she would come in and read 'Alice in Wonderland' to me. It's funny though, I had never heard that story before, and I can't remember her reading to me. But I remember every bit of that story as though it is etched into my brain. So I hope you can hear me. And while we're on that topic of hearing me, just so you know, that whopper of a mirror on the wall is a one-way piece of glass that has an observation room behind it. If you watch it really closely sometimes you can tell if there is someone in there. It's soundproofed this way though, so although they can hear us, we can't hear them. Just letting you know because I think you have the right too… I'm so sorry you're sick Troy. You were the first person to give me a chance at East High and the only person that didn't judge me because of my pain. For that I hold you in my highest regard. I'm so sorry that I left you yesterday, I should have known those guys were gonna beat you up, people always judge those of us that don't quite see the world the way everyone else does. But there is something I want you to know. What you feel, and the way you see the world, is so highly emotional at this time. People like you and me see the world differently, and although it hurts, it's beautiful too. Being able to feel such strong emotions, even bad ones, is a gift. Even though I sometimes feel like I feel more than I can bare, I can't imagine not feeling these emotions. I mean, to not that them, to not feel so deeply… I would miss how beautiful and all-encompassing the true strength of emotions are. I would be numb, like everyone else. But I promise you, having fallen in and out of depression for years now, that this pain passes, but the beauty you feel in being able to feel emotions so deeply will always remain with you… Don't ever be ashamed of yourself Troy, or your actions. You are the most beautiful and kind-hearted person I have ever met. You looked past my pain and into my very soul and saw the real me that only few ever bother to look for, and for that I owe you everything… So even though I haven't known you for long, no matter who you have been, are, or will become, I will always love you, and I'll always watch over you and out for you, just like how you watched out for me." By this point Emma had tears streaming down her face. She didn't even try to wipe them away, but enjoyed the beauty of the moment where she could bare her soul and say what she truly felt. She didn't care if there was someone else listening behind the wall; she knew Troy was listening, and that is all that mattered. All of the gang behind the wall, and Anna, and even Jack, were all in tears at Emma's words. She was such a beautiful person, and was so loving and giving to Troy, they all silently prayed a thankyou for her. The gang felt a bit guilty for how they had acted towards her, and for not giving her a chance, but they were so glad that Troy had found her.

Emma turned around and reached for her guitar. As she did, Troy's fingers moved a little. She had missed seeing it, but Dr. Beaven certainly didn't. He immediately picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Porter, hold of the lock smith. Do not open that door! Troy moved, we need to leave young Ms. Wiltshire in there a bit longer, something about her is making him come back."

With this news Mrs. Bolton let out a huge sob. Both in thankfulness for God's mercy, and for the little broken girl in there with Troy who was somehow breathing life back into Troy.

"I wrote this song for you Troy, just after they took you away. I hope you'll remember it, and so one day I can play it for you again, and I can see you smile because you will see that I care." With that she began playing, even though she was crying, she somehow managed to sing.

"Just lay it all down. Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.  
I know  
I know  
I know.  
I knew before you got home.  
This world you're in now,  
it doesn't have to be alone,  
I'll get there somehow, 'cos  
I know I know I know  
when, even springtime feels cold.

But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,  
out of our nightminds, and into the light  
at the end of the fight... 

You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
The highs would make you fly, and the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.  
So I know  
I know  
I know,  
it's easier to let go.

But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.   
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds   
and into the light at the end of the fight.

...and in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light... at the end of the fight..."

Just as Emma finished she broke down into tears. She put her guitar up against the bed and grabbed hold of Troy's hand. And to her surprise, he squeezed it.

"Troy," Emma said her face full of disbelief. Troy just stirred then turned his face to her and smiled.

"Thankyou Emma, that was beautiful." His voice was breathy and weak, barely audible, but she heard it. Emma burst into even bigger tears at Troy being awake. Troy moved his head slightly signalling her to come onto the bed. Emma grabbed the bed remote and moved the top end of the bed up to Troy was sitting slightly upright and climbed onto the bed kneeling next to him. He just looked at her taking in her beauty and the love she was giving him. Her hands cupped his face as she just looked at him in disbelief and raw happiness.

"Troy… I don't believe it… I mean your really ok…" She continued to sob again and Troy weakly pulled her into a hug, which she willingly lent into.

"Oh Troy, I was so worried I would never see you again, I don't know what I'd do without you; you're my only friend." At these words, Troy began to cry. As he silently began to cry his body began to shake with the sobs. Emma noticed and sat up.

"I'm so sorry Emma…" He said between sobs, then he said it over again and again; "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."

Emma cupped Troy's face with her hands and lifted it so that their sets of blue eyes were staring straight into each other just inches apart.

"No, you listen to me Troy. I'm not going to say that what you did is ok Troy, because it's not. But Troy you have nothing to be sorry about, this is in no way your fault, it's just something horrible that happened. I know why you did it, and I promise you that you will never that way again, I won't let you fall that far down again, because I won't lose you Troy. Ever. And that's a promise." They just looked at each other for a few moments as Troy let her words sink in. No one had ever loved him like this. Gabi had loved him, but not in this way, not this deeply that she would break into the hospital room and barricade the door to be with him. After those few moments, Emma leaned in to give Troy a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second he moved his head and caught her lips with his own. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was a sweet, loving kiss that lasted no more than a few seconds. But that was all he needed to know he loved her more than he could ever say, and all he needed to know she would never leave him or let him fall. Afterwards Troy moved his hand up and cupped her face with it, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then he rested his forehead against hers, and for the first time in so long, he a strange feeling in his stomach. Like a tickle on the inside. Troy didn't recognise it at first, but as the feeling spread to his face it made him want to smile, and he knew what it was. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he felt a little bit of happiness, and he let out small smile as he looked in her eyes. It wasn't the usual Bolton smile that reached across his whole face. It was a little sad, and a little weak, but it was there in his eyes as he looked at her. She snuggled down into his shoulder and they both lay there, just taking in the beauty of that moment.

In the observation room Mrs. Bolton had lost it. She was on the floor crying so hard, from both happiness and as an affect of the stress of the last few hours. Dr. Beaven called the front desk again and asked them to let the locksmith open the door, until one by one, the doctor, Troy's parents, and the gang all filed into that small room. Troy and Emma looked up as the crowd entered. Dr Beaven began checking all the monitors and writing things down.

"So Troy, how are you feeling." Dr. Beaven asked

"Yeah Troy, how are you?" Jack asked worriedly, still holding onto Anna. Troy just looked at them strangely, then looked around at all the faces in the room with confusion.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "who are you all?"


	11. A Friend Who Cares

**I'm sorry this is pretty short but this was only half my idea for this chapter but it ended up long than I thought, ill post the other half 2nite or tomorrow… don't worry I have a few awesome twists up my sleeve so don't lose interest cuz I hate this chapter but the next one will be better!**

(2 days later).

The whole gang was sitting in Dr. Beaven's office. Mr. And Mrs. Bolton in particular, were looking worn out and bewildered. No one was talking as they all were trying to comprehend what had happened to Troy's memory. They had been sitting in silence for about two hours; no one brave enough to break the silence, nor did anyone have anything to say anyway. Dr. Beaven finally returned. For the last two days, Troy had been undergoing numerous tests; mostly MRI scans for brain activity, particularly in the memory lobes of the brain.

"Well, I have both good news and bad news. Which would you prefer first?" Anna didn't think she could take any bad news, but she chose that anyway.

"Well, from the tests we have conducted so far, we are almost 100 sure that Troy's memory loss is a result of PTSD, commonly known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, is a psychiatric disorder that can occur following a bad experience, or in Troy's case, a particularly dark period in his life. One common factor for the development of PTSD is being in a social environment that produces shame, guilt, stigmatization, or self-hatred, not that I am blaming any of you. Most survivors of trauma return to normal given a little time. Troy's memory is not permanently damaged, but it seems that for the moment, his brain has chosen to block out most of the past few weeks, and as you also know, his brain has chosen to block out a number of people, as well as places and other factors that may have, consciously or not, contributed to the stress of the last few weeks. The mind is its own place, and in itself, can make heaven of Hell, and a hell of Heaven. Troy's mind has been in a terrible state lately and his brain has chosen to shut out elements of his hell. Fortunately, the past is malleable and flexible, changing as our recollection interprets and re-explains what has happened. In time, and with help, Troy will begin to see that the events of late were terrible because of his illness, not because he deserved them or that it was meant to be that way, and with this, his mind will begin to return to him the memory of things that that the moment he couldn't handle. However I must stress something to you very clearly and that is this. The torment of human frustration, whatever its immediate cause, is the knowledge that the self is in prison, its vital force and "mangled mind" leaking away in lonely, wasteful self-conflict. By this I mean that it is absolutely imperative that none of you attempt to force memories on to Troy. The mind is an amazing thing, and it knows that at the moment it is weak, so has blocked out things for a reason. Troy knows he has a family, but he also knows that he can't remember them right now, which as you can imagine, is very distressing to him. If you attempt to force Troy's mind to recollect certain things that he is not yet ready to face, we run the severe risk of overloading his brain with stress and it could decide to simply shut back down and he would return to being in a coma-like state. This is an absolute rule that by no means should be broken by any of you. Am I being absolutely clear?" There was a general set of nods around the room as everybody began to grasp the situation.

"I do promise that in time, probably in a few months, Troy will remember everything he has forgotten. One by one he will begin to remember you, most likely in order of those which caused him the least stress; not necessarily through your own fault."

There was a light knock on the door. Dr. Beaven walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a rather nervous looking Emma.

"Yes, thankyou for coming Em." Emma nodded. He turned back to address the group. "As some of you know, this is Emma Wiltshire. Now first things first I wanted to reiterate to you that it is not Emma's fault that it is she who Troy remembers. This is probably a mix of the fact that Emma is new in town, and that fact that something about her put Troy at ease, probably being her compassion as she has been sick in the past and immediately recognised his behaviour as similar to her own in the past years. It is imperative that you cooperate with Emma, and her with you, as he will be our hook into Troy's mind. I have some paper here, and I want you to write down and tell Emma things that Troy used to do, so that she can complete these activities with him, such as a sport or something, so that we can begin to jog his memory without him knowing that we are pushing him." Sharpay gave Emma a cold look and scoffed at her. The rest of the gang all had angry looks on their faces, they didn't intend to be mean to her, but they were all jealous of Emma being able to comfort Troy and be close to him, particularly Gabriella. Emma looked around at all their faces, she hadn't meant to replace them, but that didn't matter: she had, and she wasn't welcome. Emma started to get tears in her eyes, and just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She quickly exited the room before they saw she was upset.

"No, Emma wait!" Mrs. Bolton started, but she was too late, Emma had left. They all got up and walked back into the observation room off Troy's room. There were two nurses in there already, but they were ignored as the group walked up to the window.

Emma was curled up on Troy's bed in his arms, crying into his shoulder. As she clung onto Troy, sobbing, he tightened his grip around her and began to rock her as he sung to her softly. Those watching saw how loving he was to her, and how perfect that moment was, even though they couldn't hear the words of what he was singing. He had his hands in her hair, and gently he pulled her face off his shoulder and looked into her eyes as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Don't look at me Troy, I'm all splotchy." She said weakly, trying to hide her face. But Troy his it, gently but firmly, where it was; looking straight at him.

"You're beautiful." She said simply, his words so clearly woven with genuine love. She took a sharp breath in and tried to stop crying. "I don't know whatever it is they said or did to you. But right now I couldn't care less about them. If they were my friends, then they wouldn't have treated me in a way that would make my brain want to forget them. All my brain remembers is you: you're everything to me. You saved me."

"But I haven't done anything…" Troy just smiled.

"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares." Emma smiled at Troy; she had tears shining down her cheeks.

"Heey, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said wiping away her tears. She smiled at him and then turned to face the mirror.

"DID YOU HEAR ALL THAT SHARPAY? WRITE THAT DOWN!" she yelled at the mirror. She was fairly sure the gang would be in there. Troy just laughed at her and pulled her back towards him, and she snuggled deep into his shoulder. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Do you want to remember them?" Troy paused and let out a sigh, running his hand though his hair. After a while he started talking. His voice was worn out and resigned; she knew he was on the edge of tears.

"I don't know. I mean eventually I guess. But I'm scared to remember them; scared of what they now know about me, and how they might act towards me. People can be so judgemental, and, well I can't remember them, my brain chose to shut them out, so maybe they are that kind of judgemental people; maybe that was why I did it. I… I c-can't remember… I mean, it is very easy to forgive others their mistakes; but it takes more grit and gumption to forgive them for having witnessed your own."

"They don't like me Troy, so they won't ever give me a chance. But whoever they were before, it doesn't matter. Because they all here now, even though you can't remember them, they are here for you. What ever they before I don't know, but they love you Troy, and they want you to know that."

The gang sat and watched as Emma snuggled down into Troy's chest. The gang stood their shocked. They had treated her so badly, and made her cry, but still she was in their with Troy defending them, and telling Troy the things they so desperately wanted him to know. Gabriella began to cry, Emma was such a beautiful person, yet she couldn't help but hate her, because it was Emma, not her, in there with Troy. And it should have been her.

Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Bolton were in Dr. Beaven's office.

"Anna and Jack, we have been observing all of Troy organ functions and blood results, and I am glad to announce that he can be discharged today. He is physically holding up quite well, although he is exhausted, and being at home may also help jog his memory. However, I know this might seem forward, and that they are both teenagers, but you should consider having Emma stay with you for tonight if you have a spare room, just in case he starts to get overwhelmed. We have set up a schedule of both one-on-one and group therapy, in the same group Emma is in, and once a week I would like you to come in for a family therapy session once a week." Final details were arranged and Dr. Beaven went in to see Troy to tell him he was going home…

Next chapter

Drama in the Bolton household

More Troy and Emma

Troy begins to remember things


	12. Mum's The Word

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I graduate in 2 weeks and everything has been a bit hectic… plus ive been in Melbourne this weekend… ive just had a major idea for this story tho, im so excited, this chap is a filler but the drama starts majorly next chapter… so be ready for a major twist hehehe…

Troy had had all his tests, some shots, and filled in some paperwork and we was discharged. He felt weird leaving the hospital to go home when he didn't even know where home was, or remember any of the people in his life. To be honest he was a little frightened of leaving the sanctuary of the hospital when he didn't have to think about all those things he couldn't remember, he was perfectly happy for time to stand still and just be with Emma in his little hospital room, able to control who he had to see. He walked out into the afternoon sunlight and immediately had to squint his eyes He had been too exhausted to walk anywhere in the last few days so he hadn't been outside in the sun in a while, and it hurt his eyes. He and Emma walked behind two people (presumably his parents) and got into a dark coloured car. As they began to drive home, Troy looked out the window at the surrounding neighbourhood. He knew he should remember it, but it looked somehow foreign and alien to him. After 5 minutes or so, Troy fell asleep; a mixture of the exhaustion of walking to the car, and his mind trying to avoid facing the outside world it was trying so hard to block out.

5 minutes after that they pulled into the driveway of a large, but modest house. Jack turned around to tell the two teenagers that they had arrived, but he noticed they were both sound asleep, still holding hands. It was pretty cute. He got out of the car and picked Troy up and carried him up to him room. Although Troy had been tube fed for the last few days, he still hadn't quite returned to his previous weight, but nor was he as light as he was either, so Jack struggled a little: not complaining though, he was glad to have this chance to be close to his son. He carried Troy up to his room and laid him on his bed. He looked at him for a moment and then went downstairs to get Emma, asking his wife to set up the guest room. He picked Emma up and was surprised at how incredibly light she was. He went and laid her down on the guest bed then joined her wife who was in Troy's room watching him sleep. Troy's face screwed up and he suddenly became very worried. He began to mumble very distressingly and reach around his bed.

"Emma… Em… Wh-where are you?… Don't leave me!… Em!…" He began to whimper and kept reaching frantically around his bed as though looking for her. Jack thought about this for a moment, I mean, it wasn't the best idea, they were both teenagers with raging hormones, but seeing his distraught son he made up his mind. He left the room and returned carrying Emma in his arms. He placed her on the bed next to Troy. Troy immediately calmed down as he pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest. His breathing even out and he feel back into a deep sleep without any nightmares. He was amazed at the power this young girl had over his son, and for once in his life, was thankful Troy had a girl.

At about 6 in the evening, Troy's parents were having dinner while keeping an ear out for any noises from Troy or Emma, so they could take them some dinner. Troy came downstairs rubbing her face, her hair all messed up, and looking very tired.

"Good evening Miss Wiltshire, sleep well?" Jack asked trying to be polite and as up beat as possible to try and cheer Anna up.

"Um you can call me Emma." She said shyly. "And yes thankyou, I had a great sleep. I'm sorry I was in Troy's room, I have no idea how I got there, but I didn't mean any disrespect by it." She added quickly.

"Haha, it's Jack please, and Anna. And we know you didn't mean anything by sleeping in Troy's bed because you were asleep when we put you there because Troy was having nightmares."

"Oh, ok then." Emma said, "Do you mind if I call my parents?" Jack nodded, so Emma went and picked up the phone dialling her number.

"Hey Gavin, it's me Em. I'm at Troy's house. Yeah, that's him. Is mum or dad there? Oh ok, well will you tell them I'm staying here tonight. No, I don't. Oh no, you don't have to I'll be fine. Oh, really that would be great, thanks Gav. Oh can you call the hospital and tell them I won't be in tomorrow. Thanks I owe you, see you soon." She hung up.

"Um, my brother's going to bring some things over for me, is that ok?" She asked Jack politely.

"Yeah of course. Would you like some dinner dear?" Anna asked. Emma nodded. Emma had been eating for about 15 minutes when she heard loud horrible noises coming from Troy's room. She looked at Anna and Jack, hesitating, and then all three of them bolted up the stairs and stopped at the doorway of Troy's room. They looked in the draw and saw a very distressed Troy. Troy's room was previously packed of wall-to-wall photos, but they watched as he screamed in the most distressed and horrible way, ripping the photos off the walls in long strips as though clawing at the walls. He was screaming and sobbing hysterically until he collapsed onto his knees his face in his hands. Emma ran up to him, moving his head out of his hands, and slipping herself into his hold, trying to quiet him. Troy's parent's stood in the doorway, very distressed about what they had seen. After a few moments, Troy looked up and spotted a photo on the wall. Without saying anything to Emma, he moved away from her and reached out for the half torn photo. It was an old photo, black and white, featuring a woman smiling. Troy stared at the photo and Emma came up behind him and looked at it. It took her a moment to recognise the woman: it was a very young looking Anna smiling back at them.

"What are you thinking Troy?" She asked tentatively.

"This woman. She's beautiful…" Troy smiled. "I know her… I love her… I-I think she is my mother…" She looked up at her, just in case he was wrong, she wanted her to tell him.

"Troy, turn around." Troy spun his head and saw a woman slowly making her way into the doorway. He stood up and turned fully around to face her. He stood and took her in, re-looking at the photo every now and then. She stood in front of him, as though awaiting his judgement. She gave her a confusing look, and then, as though someone had flicked a switch on in his mind, he gave a small half smile, as though being happy, and sorry at the same time.

"Mum?" He said it very quiet: half a statement, and half question. But it was enough to send them both into tears. She ran up to him and hugged him, sobbing into his hair as she kissed him over and over.

Jack stood in the doorway. He didn't get it. He had spent almost everyday of his life with Troy. His wife had worked all of Troy's life, but he had always been there: teaching him to play basketball, devoting all his time to him, he even worked at Troy's school. Whenever Troy needed extra training or wanted help with something, he would be outside in the yard with him making him the best east high had. He had spent his life working with his son, but his wife was only there sometimes. He knew he shouldn't be angry, I mean, it wasn't Troy's fault, but it should have been him their, getting affection from his son. Not standing outside room having his son have no clue who he was. Jack walked back downstairs and out to the basketball court in his house. It was twilight, almost dark, and the last rays of the red sun reflected off the hoop. Jack stared at it. He had dedicated his whole life to basketball, and to teaching everything he knew about it to his son. He couldn't help but feel that Troy owed him so much, he had given him the gift of being good at the best sport there could be, but instead Troy didn't remember him at all. It just didn't make sense, but then at the same time, it did. Everything about Troy's life had almost killed him, so he remembered those who he didn't have much to do with? But Jack had spent his life with Troy, what if Troy never remembered, or never played again? Jack tried to shake these thoughts out of his head. Troy was going to play again: he just had to.

Jack heard the doorbell and went to get it. The boy at the door smiled at him. He was quite tall, about an inch taller than Troy but not as tanned. His hair was quite a light blonde and his eyes were a pale blue, almost identical to Emma's. _(A/n think Jesse McCartney.)_ He was well built, at least as far as Jack could tell, but his face was innocent, almost childlike in its expression. Jack didn't like him: times were bad and he looked too happy.

"Hey, um I'm Gavin, Em's brother, I just came by to drop off her stuff." Jack just looked at him and led him upstairs to Troy's room. Troy, Emma and Anna were looking over some of the less ripped photos and laughing while Troy was trying to collect up info. He seemed much more at ease now he remembered part of his family. Jack didn't stick around so Gavin quietly knocked on the door. No one answered and he heard laughing so he quietly opened the door. He saw his baby sister laughing as she sat on the floor between the legs of a smiling boy. Gavin couldn't help but smile as the boy hugged her from behind and the two, plus another women laughed hysterically. Gavin got out his camera phone and snapped some pictures of them, most of them of his little sister actually smiling. He knocked again a little louder.

"Gav!" Emma yelled excitedly and ran up and jumped into her brother's arms. He looked at her and smiled, she was the saddest person he knew, but right now, he didn't think he had ever seen her happier, and he couldn't help but give her a huge grin as he looked at his little sister lovingly.

"Gav, this is Troy, and his mother Anna, Troy and Anna, this is my brother Gavin." Emma said. Troy and Gavin shook hands and Anna gave Gavin a motherly hug.

"It's wonderful to meet more of Emma's family, you are very welcome here!" Anna said excitedly, elated by recent events. She then left the room.

Gavin, Emma and Troy were left alone. They began to clean up the mess on Troy's floor, but as they did, Troy became embarrassed and a little twitchy. Gavin tried to think of something to say to break the silence and ease the tension. He saw Troy's PS2 in the corner of the room and went to look at the games. He began laughing as he saw 'Simpson's road rage' in the pile, he held it up.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" He said excitedly. Troy smiled and laughed at Gav's enthusiasm as Gavin continued. "I am the king of this game."

"Are not!" Emma said indignatly. "Don't listen to him Troy I beat him everytime!" Troy laughed.

"Sorry guys, but I could whoop both your asses!" Troy said laughing.

"Your on!" Emma and Gavin said at the same time. They played for hours, and as much as the boys were embarrassed to admit it, they both got their asses handed to them on a plate by Emma.

I HATE THIS CHAP N I KNOW IT'S A FILLER BUT NEXT CHAP IS GUNNA BE HUGE:

**TROY AND EMMA CANOODLE**

**TROY BACK AT SCHOOL**

**TROY REMEMBERS GABI – DUN DUN DUN!**

**HEHEHE XOXO**


	13. I Bruise Easily

It was a pretty quiet night in the Bolton household. It was a Sunday; 12 days since Troy's 'accident' as his father referred to it. Troy had slowly started to remember more and more, but his doctor said the 1st two weeks are the slowest and then almost all at once the rest comes back. Troy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, he was kind of scared of remembering. Part of him just wanted to start again and never know what happened; he couldn't change it anyway.

Emma had to go back to school tomorrow because she had an assessment in Darbus's class. Now that he remembered his mother, and was good buddies with Gavin, her parents wanted her to return to school at least for her assessments. So tomorrow she would return to school and he and Gavin would hang out. Troy knew he would be ok, but being without her still scared him. He was ok. I mean, depression doesn't just go away, but he was on medication which was slowly beginning to work, and the people around him were making sure he didn't have any extra stress on him.

He was sitting on the couch watching Summerland with Emma. Troy only really felt comfortable in his own room, he didn't know why. But his parents didn't want him to be bored. So in his room he now had the couch and tv/dvd/ps2 set up from the living room, a keyboard that was Emma's, a mini fridge and a number of other entertainment methods from the rest of the house. He watched Emma as she silently absorbed herself in what was going on on-screen. He smiled, thinking of all the time she had spent with him, just so he would feel ok. Ok, so that wasn't the only thing he was thinking. One of the side-effects of depression is a loss of sex drive, so one of the side-effects of being on medication which was lessening his immediate state, coupled with a loss of memory of whatever it was that was making him depressed, was this his hormones were in full swing, and he was going crazy.

The episode of Summerland they were watching came to an end, and Emma looked up at Troy, noticing he was staring at her. She smiled at him and coming back from his thoughts he blushed. A strange look came over Emma's face. Troy blushed? That made no sense to her, I mean; they were so comfortable around each other.

"Troy, are you ok?" Emma asked. Troy just tried to shake himself out of it and gave her a smile. She didn't really buy it but decided to let it go. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a long slow kiss that was driving Troy wild. After another few seconds it was too much for Troy and he let out a breathy sigh before pulling Emma into a long, hard, passionate kiss. He was hungry for her; he hadn't felt such passion in months and it felt great. Emma responded for a bit and then pulled away smiling.

"Wow… Where did that come from?" She asked smiling. She expected Troy to smile too, but instead he blushed and pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Troy I was only kidding…" He still didn't look at her. "Troy, what's up? You know you can tell me…" Troy let out a long breath and then walked over to the window and looked out, unsure if he should say anything, and if he were to, what the hell would he say? 'Hey yeah I'm feeling incredibly horny, how bout we hit the sack?' No he couldn't say that, he might give Emma the wrong impression…

Emma got it. She was surprised at how Troy had kissed her, but that's not to say she didn't enjoy it. So he was a bit frisky, I mean, that was really a good thing; it means he must be feeling a bit better. But she kinda got his embarrassment; they hadn't exactly been like that together before. Emma knew she had to do something to let him know it was ok, only she hadn't ever come on to a guy before. But she couldn't stand the tension of the moment, so she had to bite the bullet. She walked over to where Troy was standing and slotted herself between him and the window. She hooked to of her fingers into the waistband of Troy's trackies and pulled him closer to her. She looked at him and waited for him to look her in the eyes. When he did, a mischievous grin came over her face.

"It's ok Troy, I get it… and I liked it…" She said slyly with a grin growing over her face. Troy looked at her, completely shocked, and then a huge grin came over his face. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against him, kissing her fiercely. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and sat her on the windowsill, standing in between her legs. As they continued kissing Troy was getting more and more turned on. God how he had missed this feeling. Emma let out a soft moan as she let out a quick sigh into him. If Troy was on edge before, that sent him soaring into the world of no return. He lifted Emma up of the windowsill and laid her on his bed, slowly lying down on top of her. Troy didn't know how much more he could take before he ripped all her clothes off, but he still wasn't sure exactly how far she wanted to go, so he painfully held back for the moment. Emma could feel that he was hard as he pushed himself against her, and she smiled as she kissed him, quite quite thankful that he was feeling better. She began tugging at Troy's shirt, hoping he would get the hint and kindly remove it for her. Not surprisingly he was all too keen to jump at the chance and after removing it, kindly removed Emma's for her as well. He didn't want her to feel left out after all. Barely 5 minutes after this, Emma and Troy were rolling around naked in his bed, quite enjoying entertaining their feelings with their hands. Troy was going wild, he couldn't remember if he had had this kind of fun before, but it can't have been anywhere near as good as this or he would have never EVER forgotten it. Just as he was thinking this Emma pulled away slightly.

"Troy, do you have anything?" She asked, panting. Troy was hoping for this, but he certainly didn't expect it.

"Em, are you sure? I mean, really sure?" He asked. Sure he was up for it, but he was still a gentleman at heart.

"I'm sure Troy, I want this." He gave her a loving smile and kissed her briefly before leaning over to his bedside table, hoping to God that he did actually have some sort of protection. Bingo. He found one and quickly put it on. He turned back to Emma and she began to speak.

"Um, Troy, have you ever done this before?" She asked, kind of nervously.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't really remember." He said, avoiding her eyes, trying to hide the fact that it bothered him.

"Have you?" He asked, not entirely sure if he wanted her to say yes or no.

"Um, well, once. But it uhh… I don't want you to make a big deal of it… but it wasn't… exactly... by choice. But it's ok Troy, really. I mean; it was a long time ago." She said quickly. Troy paused and looked at her.

"Em, it is a big deal. Someone hurt you. Are you 100 sure you still want this?"

"Yes Troy I promise I'm sure. Right here with you; everything is perfect. And I want to share this with you." They smiled at each other and began to kiss again, but not like it was before, it was more loving and sweet. Two words that fairly adequately describe how they both felt about the events that followed. _(Im sorry, im already pissing myself laughing from trying to right the last bit, I fully cant take myself seriously trying to write it hahaha. Sorry to spoil the moment but u'll survive.)_

The next morning Troy woke up fairly slowly. He smiled to himself, but that smile soon faded as when he reached over to cuddle Emma she wasn't there. Upset at having missed his good morning kiss, he got up and put on his trackies before going downstairs for some brekkie. When he got downstairs he saw Gavin in the kitchen making himself some coffee. Troy made a sleepy noise hello and sat down to eat his Cheerios _(I love them, im from aus and they have just brought them out here in the last month, god they're good!)_ He poured the last bits of the packet into his bowl then looked in the bottom of the packet and shaking it upside down.

"Hey bitch, d'you steal my toy?" He asked Gavin in a grumpy-five-year-old kind of way.

"Who me?" Gavin replied asking. Troy's eyes just narrowed. Gavin threw his hands up in innocence.

"It was Em I swear!" Troy made a grumpy 'hmmph' noise and sat down to eat his toyless cereal.

"Hey, wana go down to the park today and play a bit of soccer? The season starts soon and I'm out of practice." Gavin asked plonking himself down on the couch. Troy agreed to this and they spent a few hours running around in the park until they both had worked up a huge sweat. After they came home, Troy immediately fell asleep on top of the covers on his bed. Gavin settled down to watch the TV.

A few hours later, Troy finally awoke. He stumbled into the shower to wake himself up and clean off the mud. When he came downstairs, he saw Gavin asleep on the couch. Troy went up to his room and decided to have a hunt for anything he hadn't found yet. As he was going through his cupboard he spotted a shoebox right up on the top shelf. Troy reached up for it and then opened it. It had all sorts of things in it. He pulled out a tattered looking book and opened it to the first page. It seemed like some kind of journal. The date on the top left hand corner was from just over 6 months ago. It read: "People see me as an object, not as a person, and they have projected a set of expectations onto me. People who don't have it think beauty is a blessing, but actually it sets me apart. Basketball has ruined me, but to all else, it seems to define me. How can you become free from yourself? How do you escape your own skin?" Troy didn't want to read anymore, but at the same time he did. But even just having opened it, he had a bad feeling about it, and decided he didn't want to go through it alone, so he decided to take it as he went for a walk and have a look around to see if he could find Emma.

Troy walked around for about an hour. Some of the places he walked around seemed a little familiar, however some of them were completely foreign to him. He continued walking; he wasn't sure where he was going, but he seemed to know the route. He came upon a large building. It looked kinda like a school. "East High." It didn't sound familiar or look familiar, but he thought maybe Emma was there.

When he entered the hallway, he saw a lot of people headed towards a large room. Maybe it was lunch? He followed them down the hall but stopped when he came to a large poster of what looked like him… Huh? What the Hell? He tried to shake it off as he walked through a swinging set of double doors into a huge room with tables and chairs.

Gabi suddenly became really quiet at the lunch table. The gang looked at her and then followed her gaze to see Troy standing in the doorway of the cafeteria, seeming to look for something. As the table sat there, silently staring at him, his gaze swept straight over them to the table next to them where Emma sat, alone. _(They are on the elevated bit up the stairs.) _A small smile crept over his face as he walked over to the other side of the cafeteria, towards them, and climbed the stairs two at a time. He walked straight past them, and crept up behind Emma, placing his hands over her eyes. **_(A/N THE GANG CAN HEAR EVERYTHING)_**

"Guess who?" He asked, knowing she would immediately know his voice.

"Troy? What are you doing here? Where's Gav?" She asked happily.

"He fell asleep watching 'Ren and Stimpy' and I needed some company, so I decided to go for a walk and see if I could find you."

"Oh really, well I'm glad you're here." She gave him a quick kiss. "How long did it take you to find the school?" Troy laughed.

"About an hour and a half." He said sheepishly. Emma laughed, and then noticed the box in his hands.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, I found it at the top of my closet. I opened it, n it has like a diary of the last 6 months and some other stuff. But after reading the first page I was too scared to read anymore, at least by myself."

"Can I open it?"

"Sure that's why I brought it." They began to go through the box together, which was packed full of random stuff.

"Wow, you did a lot of drugs Troy."

"Yeah, that's so fucked up… Hey look I have a fakie hahaha, it says I'm 22!"

"Hey there's a book of phone numbers, I'll read out the names to you, tell me if you remember any of them… Amelia?"

"Nope."

"Ben Connelly?"

"Nup."

"Chasitiy? Sounds like a hooker…"

"Hmm, I think she was…." This continued for a while…

"Jake Gallagher?"

"Wait. I think I remember him. Yeah I do, he was always nice to me. I mean, in a fucked up way. He always took me out with him and his friends, gave me drugs for free, introduced me to all kinds of people, and hooked me up with hookers and what not. That's so weird I remember him. I should give him a call sometime, he's probably wondering what's been happening." Troy reached for some other sheets of loose paper in the box.

"Breaking Free?"

"What's that?" Em asked.

"I dunno, a song of some kind. But it's a duet. I don't remember it though. Can I even sing?"

"I guess so if you have music."

"Oh, It's not mine anyway, it's got Kelsie's name on it." He stood up and walked the few steps over to the gang's table (they were all listening intently to Troy and Emma).

"Hey Kels, um I think this is yours." He handed it to her. She stared at him.

"Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah" he answered; confused that she wasn't sure it was him. She jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Um, Kels… Air!" He said, trying to get her to loosen her grasp on him.

"Oh, sorry" She said a little sheepishly.

"It was good to see ya Kels." He said smiling, before returning to Emma.

Soon the box was empty of everything except the diary. They both just looked at it.

"Open it Troy." Emma encouraged. He just contined to stare and then shook his head.

"No, you dot it. Please?" He looked at her, his eyes begging.

"Ok, but before I do, I want you to tell me what you read; what it said that makes you so scared to open it again." Troy took a deep breath, and the gang stepped up their listening.

"The date on the page was about 6 months ago… It said something about basketball… How I hated it and it ruined me but how everyone else only saw me as a basketball player… and how I was trapped… I… I sounded so unhappy… I don't get how I could hate something so much and how no one would listen… or just let me be myself…" He trailed off. Emma put her hands on his cheeks and cupped his face. She waited till he looked her in the eyes, and then gave him a slow, soft kiss. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm glad you brought this to me Troy. It's gonna hurt, but I'm going to reaed it and then tell you about what I read. And I need you to trust me that what I will tell you is not because I want to hurt you, but because I think you need to know." Troy nodded. She continued.

"I'm so sorry you felt trapped. I wish I could take all you pain and put it on me. I do. But you are your own person now. You have been given a second chance to make things right: To just be yourself, and to be happy. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." The moment was interrupted by an outburst by Chad.

"But you have to play basketball again. The team needs you captain, you can't just give up?" Troy gave him a dirty look.

"And what gave you permission to eavesdrop and tell me what to do, whoever the hell you are?" Troy answered back.

"Troy, it's me, Chad. I'm your best friend."

"Well, if you were such a good friend then tell me: What is it that you did to me that made my brain decide that I would be better off if I just blocked you out?" This question stumped Chad.

"Well, then… Chad was it? If you don't mind please leave me alone and stop eavesdropping." Chad sat back down, a bewildered look on his face. Troy was right; he had been a terrible friend. And more than that, he knew know that he was part of the reason Troy had spiralled down. It wasn't the break up with Gabi, or just his dad; it was everyone, him, Zeke, Jason: Everyone who failed to see Troy as more than just their captain, and who failed to support him enough so that he would feel ok to come to them when he needed understanding. The gang all sat there in silence; all thinking these thoughts. Then the bell went and they heard Emma speak.

"I have my assessment now." Troy nodded.

"Can I watch?"

"Um, really?"

"I love to hear you sing…"

"Ok, sure. Come on, I'll lead the way." They got to homeroom before Darbus was there, but unfortunately, the gang was there. Troy and Emma walked passed them to her desk near the window. He leant against it, sitting on its edge, and pulled Emma towards him so she was leaning against him. They were just standing there in each other's arms for a few minutes, when Troy spoke softly into Emma's ear.

"I love you Emie." She smiled and whispered back to him.

"I love you Troy." A Pause.

"Hey Em?"

"Mmm"

"Do you think maybe later you could teach me a song? I mean, maybe I can sing, maybe that's the something else that I wanted to do instead of basketball?" Emma paused and looked up at him smiling.

"Anything for you baby." Troy gave her a smile and a quick peck. Gabi could see them whispering to each other as they hugged. She was so jealous about the way Troy would look at Emma, just like how he used to look at her. Only, he couldn't remember that. Everything they had was gone to him. Her heart sank. This was how it was going to be.

Darbus then entered to room loudly and with much presence. She was looked around at her students and then noticed Troy.

"Well, Mr. Bolton! What a surprise, welcome back to our class of creative energy." Troy gave her a weird look so Emma spoke for him.

"Oh, he is just here to watch my assessment."

"Oh, well. Welcome back anyway Troy, and I hope you do return soon, I would hate for you too miss the auditions for the next musicale, it would be a true loss for our drama club! Shall we Miss Wiltshire?"

Emma walked up to the mini stage up the front and plugged in the keyboard and set up a mic. She set the keyboard to play a certain beat and began her assesement.

"My skin is like a map

of where my heart has been

And i cant hide the marks

its not a negative thing

So i let my guard down

drop my defences down by my clothes

i'm learning to fall

with no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily

so be gentle when u handle me

Theres a mark you leave

Like a love heart carved on a tree

I bruise easily

Cant stratch the surface

without moving me underneath

I bruise easily

I bruise easily

I found you fingerprints

on a glass of wine

Do you know you're leaving them

all over this heart of mine too

But if i never take this leap of faith

I'll never know

So im learning to fall

with no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily

so be gentle when u handle me

Theres a mark you leave

Like a love heart carved on a tree

I bruise easily

Cant stratch the surface

without moving me underneath

I bruise easily

I bruise easily

Anyone wo can touch you

can hurt you or heal u

Anyone who can reach you

can love you or leave u

So be gentle..."

"BRAVA!" Darbus shouted. Emma smiled, secretly thinking she was going to get a good mark for that. It felt good to get a good mark for one of her own songs that she had written. At that moment a teacher came to the door and called Mrs. Darbus out for something.

"Em baby that was AWESOME!" Everyone heard from the window. They all turned to see Gavin climb through, ungracefully. Emma laughed and went over to hug her brother. He then went over to Troy and they knocked fists as Gavin said:

"Hey man, what was up with that? You left me alone in your house with no food!"

"Hey, there was cheerios!"

"You ate them all this morning!"

"Oh whoops!" Troy said laughing.

"Well, anywho, I'm starving, you up for all you can eat pizza hut?"

"Yeah sweet." They both looked at Emma.

"Well, don't look at me, I have class." Gav spoke.

"Come on little sis, technically mum said you only had to come in to sit your assessment, which you just did, awesomely I might add. So now, speaking technically of course, your free as a bird." Gav seemed quite happy at his reasoning. Troy joined in.

"Yeah, and I know you love their all you can eat desert bar…"

At that moment Darbus entered the room, and looking at Troy and Gavin, quickly motioned them to leave, now! They both gave Emma a strange look then walked out the door. Emma was intrigued by their mischievous looks but decided to let it go.

The gang watched Gav and Troy laugh to eachother as they left the room. The guys all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing; Troy should be hanging out with them not that Gavin guy. AS much as they wouldn't admit it; they were jealous.

A very loud crashing noise echoed into the classroom and Darbus hastened out to yell at the perpetrator. The second she left, Troy ran into the room and over to Emma.

"Troy, I though you left. What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." He answered happily.

"Troy! And what did you just break to cause that distraction?"

"Relax Em, it was just some fireworks in a locker, no biggy!" He opened the window as Gavin appeared on the other side.

"Oh no guys, I'm staying right here."

"Oh no your not!" Troy said, lifting her off the ground and passing her out the window to Gav. Then with a huge smile on his face he began to climb out. When he was halfway out the turned back to the class.

"Oh Ryan, look I know I still owe you and Tay that money from the thing, with the guy, in the place. Don't think I've forgotten I'll bring it next time I see you." With that he jumped out the window, and the gang watched as the 3 of them ran across the oval, laughing their heads off at what they had just done, and climbing into Gav's car. The gang were in shock, most of all Ryan and Taylor. Troy had remembered them, and remembered something as trivial as the money he owed them. Gabi just sat there silently. Troy still didn't remember her, nor did he ever bust her out of class. Granted she was a nerd and would have hated him for it, but she hated that he was so happy with Em because she was so much more fun. She wondered how long it would be before he remembered her, not realising it would be that night.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**NEXT CHAP TROY N GABI**

**AND OTHER STUFF…**

**11 pages, my record!**

**I hope the length makes up for how long it took to post! Xox**


	14. A Midnight Stirring

Troy was lying on his back on his bed. It was 11:13pm and he couldn't sleep. Emma had gone home for the night because she had run out of clothes, and he remembered his mum now so her parents wanted to start spending more time at home. Troy got up from his bed and walked over to the window. It was a clear night. The sky resembled dark velvet and was intricately decorated with countless little sparks of light. The moon was half full and giving off a beautiful soft glow, drenching the neighbourhood before Troy in a milky glaze. It reminded Troy of the pictures from his storybooks when he was younger; those nights he read about and experienced, where everything was perfect and you could feel the warm fuzziness of contentment in your stomach. But as Troy looked out he felt nothing, except a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Troy was alone, bored, and with hours to kill before anyone would be up to keep him company, so he decided to take a chance and listen to the feeling of déjà vu. He climbed out the window and down the wood lattice; the feeling of déjà vu was getting stronger, so he figured he was going in the right direction. He continued to follow his feet as they took him to a place he was supposed to remember. He had no idea where he was going; the surrounding route didn't look familiar, but it had a strange sense of familiarity to it. He figured he must have walked it many times before.

Before too long, probably only 10 minutes of so, Troy stopped outside a modest but pretty house. He hadn't seen it before, but yet he knew he had; it felt like home. He knew this was the place he was suppose to go to, but he was there yet… He looked around at it, looking for a clue, and he spotted a narrow wooden gate almost out of site behind a tree. He went over and slowly pushed it open and slipped in. He knew the gate wouldn't make a sound, but he didn't know how he knew that. His heart was racing; he knew he was so close to remembering something very significant. The prospect both excited him and scared him shitless. He swallowed hard and looked around the yard. He looked up and saw a balcony. It looked familiar. He had seen it before. It wasn't like before when things only felt familiar; he knew this balcony, it felt right. He looked around and wondered how he would have gotten up in the past, and saw a tree. He began to climb the tree, and surprisingly knew where all the footholds and everything were, as though it was second nature.

He climbed over the rail and stood on the balcony. He suddenly felt short of breathe; most likely a mixture between having not done physical exercise in a while, and that fact that he was standing before a door which was so familiar, knowing he had to knock but being to scared of what he might find. He stood there for a few minutes, just breathing and trying to work up some courage, but he couldn't do it, so he walked along to the other side of the balcony and looked out at the sky, something he was sure he had done here before. He felt another strange sensation; he wanted to sing? He didn't even know if he could sing, but right here, it felt unexplainably right. So began to sing, he wasn't sure if he even knew the song. He couldn't think of the words, but they rolled of his tongue as they knew how to sing themselves. _(Ok this is gunna be cheesy)_

"We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…" He stopped; he didn't know the next bit. As if it wasn't his to sing. The flawlessness of the moment was interrupted, because it wasn't a moment made for just him, there was something else he needed, but he wasn't sure what.

Gabi was lying awake in bed. The moon was casting a sift light over everything, but it was strong enough to let light through her curtains, breaking the darkness. He knew she wouldn't sleep tonight; she hadn't slept well most nights lately. She kept waiting for Troy to climb up her balcony and give her her goodnight kiss. Even though it had been months since he had done it, she missed it. More now than before he was in hospital. She came so close to losing that moment forever, and now it was out of reach by just a few inches, and it was driving her crazy. Her endless sense of longing for the love of the companionship Troy always gave her was getting the better of her. Mostly she could ignore it; just block it out and keep going. But tonight was the most beautiful night there had been in a long time. The sky was clear and all the stars had come out to grant wishes. But not hers. It was nights like these when Troy would come over to share his inner most thoughts and feelings with her as he shared beauty of the night with her. They would lie on her balcony and watch the stars, talking about everything that was going on; the past, the future, and how much they were loving the present and each other. It sounded cliché and teenage to her, but that never mattered to her. It was their time, and she would always have that. It was those nights when she loved Troy the most, and when she knew that whatever would happen, she had someone to stand beside her and face it with her.

Flashback 

_She and Troy were lying on the balcony. It was the anniversary of her father's death and she was feeling confused and sad. But Troy was with her. He noticed her quietness and pulled her closer to him._

"_I'm sorry Troy, I'm so out of it today."_

"_Never be sorry baby. This is how it should be. Never be ashamed of missing your Dad, or being sad he is gone. It's a good thing. It means you love him and will always remember him. I'm just glad I can be here with you."_

"_I wish he was here."_

"_I wish he was here to, I want to meet him and tell him how much I love his daughter, and then one day, I want to go to him and ask his permission to marry you. But even though you're sad, you have to think of the good side of every horrible situation."_

"_I don't get it…"_

"_Your father died, and you and your mum were distraught with grief. So bad in fact that you had to move halfway around the country to try and start again. And now we're here together. You're mum is happy and you have great friends, and we have each other. I am forever indebted to your father because his death sent me my saving angel."_

"_I never thought of it like that. Thankyou Troy, for being here with me, and for loving me. I move you. And my Dad would have too."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_I know so. Because even though he's gone I know he's up there watching down on me. He loves me and wants me to be happy, so he found the young man who was the most like him in the world, the most loving and sweet and selfless, and he sent him to me. My dad loves you too Troy, because he could see your pure heart and knew he wanted you for me. He sent you to me, just as he sent me to you… A match made in heaven." She giggled._

"_It means a lot to me that you think he would approve. Are you really ok?"_

"_Yeah I am. I really feel at peace with it. I will always miss him and love him. But I don't feel empty anymore, because I have you. And everything is going ok."_

"_Do you still talk to him?"_

"_No. Do you think he could hear?"_

"_Of course he does. Sometimes guardian angels are the best listeners you could ever ask for. And they do answer, straight to your heart."_

"_I'd feel weird."_

"_I'll start then. Hello Mr. Montez, I'm Troy Bolton but of course you already know that. I love Gabriella with all my heart and I promise I will always love her, and I know you'll hold me to that. Thankyou for your daughter, and I promise I will ask your blessing before I ask her to marry me. Gabriella has something to say to you…"_

"_Hey Dad. I- I love you, more than ever. Thankyou for Troy and for everything. I'll never forget you, and I promise I'll talk to you all the time. I miss you."_

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yeah, I really do. I think he heard me. And I think he's happy that I spoke to him. Thankyou." She gave him a kiss._

"_Anything for you my angel."_

End Flashback 

But now, all she felt was regret and guilt as tears came to her eyes. She had broken up with Troy because he was becoming distant, they were growing apart, and she thought it was just because the relationship was ending. He wouldn't say why and it had made her mad so she had broken up with him. Now she knew that he was distant because he was so depressed, and although they had said they would always face their demons together, she had abandoned him, and almost lost him forever. She should have been there for him, and not given up. Now she wasn't even a distant memory to him. She was nothing, as though she never existed. She heard a voice on her balcony. She could see the silhouette of someone on her balcony; his shape breaking the perfect glowing blanket of moonlight at poured though her curtains. She could have sworn it was Troy. She went over and parted the curtains. Looking out she saw him; it really was him. On her balcony as though nothing had changed. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out onto the balcony.

Troy heard the door open and jumped. 'Shit, what if they called the cops or something. I'm such a creep lurking out on some random's balcony'. He watched as a girl walked out onto the balcony and stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be up here, I don't mean to freak you out ill just go." He said very quickly. But she continued to just stare at him.

"Troy?" She said weakly. He turned back and faced her. He was in her pajamas, with her long dark hair out. He voice sounded so familiar, and hearing it made him fill with joy. She must have meant something to him, but he didn't know what. Her face fell when she realised he didn't recognise her. He didn't say anything so she continued.

"I hear you singing. Why did you stop?" Troy looked down at his feet.

"I-I… well… I couldn't remember… the next bit…" He still didn't look at her. But she smiled and softly began to sing.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free." Troy looked at her in wonder. As if someone had opened the floodgates to his past the day of the callbacks came back to him. Singing with her, the moon, the piano, the words, her face, and her smile. Then every minute they ever spent together, all the times she had laughed and smiled at him, told him how he loved her. All the memories and emotions threatened to overwhelm him as he tried to win control of his mind back. He looked at her face, he beautiful big brown eyes. She was as beautiful as ever. How could he have ever forgotten her? He had almost lost her, the girl he loved more than life itself.

"Gabriella?" He said softly with wonder. She just smiled, tears coming to her eyes. He couldn't stand it he quickly rushed to her and closed the gaps between them. He kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but not hungry and lustful. It was a kiss that held in it every ounce of love he had ever had for her and held an apology in it for any moment that she ever thought he had let that go. Then he drew back and looked in her eyes. Suddenly his smile faded, and he let his hands that were cupping her face fall to his sides. She had dumped him. He could remember that day so closely. How he had felt his heart break and felt himself swallowed by the world.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just go." His voice was shaky as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't cry in front of her.

"No, Troy, please don't go. Please don't go."

"We're over, remember. You told me you didn't love me anymore."

"I never could have been more wrong Troy. Please stay, I love you more than anything and I don't want to be without you tonight." He had waited so long to hear her say that. Troy looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but regret and genuine love.

He quickly crossed the space in between them and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. He deepened the kiss. The kiss was still full of love, but it was also rough and hungry, letting her know how much he wanted her. He was retaliating just as strongly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his middle. He carried her, still kissing her, over to her bed and lay them down, him on top of her. As soon as they were down his hand began to explore her back and begged to remove her top. She sat up, straddling him, and removed her top. Troy sat up and she took his off too. They immediately began kissing again and pushing up against each other. Troy unhooked her bra and slid it off. As he began to move his hands over her chest he began kissing her neck. It was driving her crazy. She could feel him hard in between he legs so she pushed him back down against the bed and started unzipping his pants. They hadn't had sex before, she hadn't ever. But although this was lusty and fast, it was loving too. And she was sure she wanted it. And this time, she was going to get what he wanted. _(Can't write anymore, sorry, can't write the whole sex thing hahaha.)_

Taylor pulled up outside Gabriella's house the next morning. She tooted her horn but Gabi didn't come out. She sighed and parked quickly running up to the front door. She let herself in, but couldn't see Gabi anywhere. Mrs Montez left for work early so Taylor went up to Gabi's room, hoping she was awake.

"Gabi you better be awa-" She stopped, shocked at the sight in front of her. Gabi and Troy were in bed together; both most likely naked because even though she couldn't see them, she could see a ripped open condom wrapper on the floor. She wasn't sure what to think, but she decided not to wake them, as she probably wasn't supposed to know about this whole incident.

She crept back downstairs and closed the door behind her. She drove off to school thinking about what she had seen, and how that happened. And what about Emma? OMG EMMA! TROY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! OH THIS IS NOT GOOD…

**Sorry its short… next chap:**

**Emma or Gabi?**

**Coach starts getting pissed off at Troy**


	15. No More Than Words On a Page

Aesthetically, the next morning was one of pure delight. The sun was shining in the bright blue 'typically-new-mexico' sky. The rising of the sun began a dance of fiery red and gold light, which drenched Albuquerque in poetic beauty. By all accounts it could not have been a better day, but for Troy Bolton, the day would shine on merrily, bitterly seeming to mock him and the storm he was facing.

As the sun crept further and further across the landscape, it reached the small gap in between Gabi's curtains, and shone harshly directly onto Troy's face. Not 5 minutes ago, Taylor had seen them, but Troy was not to know this. The light woke him and as he stirred into consciousness he felt a pair on arms around him. He smiled, thinking they belonged to Emma. But then he remembered she hadn't stayed last nite. He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. As he looked at Gabi next to him, he remembered everything. Shit. Troy didn't know what to do. He slowly and carefully climbed out of bed trying not to wake Gabriella, quickly dressed and silently left via the balcony.

20 mins later, a very confused Troy came through his front door. Anna was sitting in the living room reading the paper as she saw Troy enter.

"Hey, where did you go?" She asked

"Oh, just for a walk. I woke up early." Troy replied, thinking on his feet.

"Well, I hope you're rested enough. I spoke to the doctor this morning and he thinks you should go into school this afternoon just for a half day. What do you think?" Troy froze. He couldn't face school when he had so much going through his head. Ugh, he couldn't even think of how to excuse himself from it though.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." He said quickly avoiding his mother's eyes and quickly went upstairs to his room. As Anna heard his door shut she wondered what was up with Troy. She hoped it was nothing, but she wasn't going to just forget it.

Troy walked into school at lunchtime. He knew everyone would be in the cafeteria, so he didn't want to be there, but he couldn't remember anywhere else he could go. If last night hadn't happened, Troy would have been ready to come to school. I mean, he remembered everyone except his dad, and he was trying to get his life back. But normality seems far from where he was now, and every move he made took it further from him. He let out a deep sigh and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. He saw Gabi and the gang on one table, and Emma by herself on another. He wanted to sit with Emma, but there was no way he could get to her without passing Gabi. And he didn't know what to say to Em either. He began to walk to her but, as he predicted, Gabi stopped him as he walked passed her.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing here? Here, come sit." She said cheerfully. He looked over at Emma, knowing she had heard, but she wasn't looking at him, and Taylor was giving him the hairy eyeball so he went and sat down with Gabi, unfortunately right in Emma's line of vision. As soon as he sat down Gabi gave him a kiss on the lips. He doubted that Emma hadn't seen it, but he certainly hoped so. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair smiling at him. He gave a weak smile back, not wanting to complicate situations further.

"So the whole gang is going swimming in Chad's pool this arvo, and that includes you." She said. _What, does she own me now_? Troy thought.

"Oh sorry, I can't go." He replied. It was only half a lie: he really would be tired. But he also wasn't ready to neither forgive Chad for anything nor ready to give up valuable time to work out his own head.

"What? Boo. You have to!" Gabi whined.

"I can't ok. Just leave it, ok?" he said getting a bit angry. She got the picture and stopped pushing. The group was stuck in an awkward silence when the bell went, signalling free period. Gabi got up.

"Well, I am going to the music rooms with Kelsie for free period. Wanna come?" Gabi asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Ah, no thanks… I uh, have stuff… to do." Troy said lamely.

"Ok, well I'll see you in home room my sexy sweet boyfriend." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips again. He saw Emma look at them when she did this, a silent tear running down her face. She got up slowly and walked away. Gabi pulled back smiling and walked away with the gang in tow.

Troy looked everywhere for Emma during free period, until he realised he already knew where she would be. She would be in the very back corner of the library where no one else goes, immersing herself in the lives of the characters of books, the reading of whose lives she felt, was so much better than trying to live and work out her own. Troy half ran to the library which he knew would be near empty at this time, then made his way between the shelves to the very back corner. He saw her: her slight frame curled up on the carpet as she poured over a large leather-bound book. Troy approached her, looking down at the book. He knelt down across from her.

"Fairytales?" Emma simply nodded.

"Why fairytales?" There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Because in fairytales, you know everything is going to turn out exactly how you want it to." She ran her hands over the faces of the prince and princess in the booked, and traced the words with her fingers. Then she spoke again.

"You know, we grow up being taught stories of princes' and princesses overcoming all obstacles to get to their perfect 'happily ever after' ending. It's like we were taught that everything is suppose to always turn out ok. And stupidly we always believe it will, no matter how hard we try t convince ourselves otherwise. But people often miss that the most important line in a fairytale is not 'and they lived happily ever after', but that the story took place 'once upon a time in a land far, far away,' because in order to get to a fairytale ending, the story had to take place far from this world of pain and confusion." She stopped with a very pained and confused look on her face, tears in her eyes.

"Fairytales do come true Emma."

"No Troy. They're just make-believe." Running her fingers over the words once more she said: "No more than words on a page." With that she slammed the book shut, as though the book was wrong for brainwashing her into the hope of a happy ending.

"What's wrong Em? What's going on?" She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"You tell me."

"Look, I don't know what's going on with Gabi. I'm not thinking straight. I-"

"You what Troy? What can you possibly say to excuse yourself from this?"

"I- I don't know. I just, I don't know what came over me."

"2 days ago, I gave myself to you. That really meant so much to me, the fact I trusted you that much. 24 hours later your in bed with your ex…"

"I know, wait, how did you know."

"The whole school knows Troy. And everyone is just laughing at me."

"Em, I'm so sorry, you mean the world to me and I really love you. It was a mistake, I don't know what I can do to make you believe me, I wish so badly that I could just take it back."

"Look Troy. It's my fault. You couldn't remember anything. You couldn't remember her, and what you felt for her. I shouldn't have jumped into your life and expected you to love me. I should have known that once your memory came back you wouldn't need me anymore and I would just fade away. You have your life back, your friends, and you have re-found a love that was real and pure, and not just due to circumstances such as those which threw us together. You chose her from everyone, you only chose me because I was the only one you could remember, and there was no other choice. I knew that, I know that. I just didn't think it would be so hard to let go. But I will, because this was how it was meant to be. I love you Troy, and I'm really happy for you. But it's ok, you can go now."

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Are you saying it didn't happen? Or are just trying to escape feeling guilty. Tell me then, say it to my face, that it didn't happen." Troy remained silent, unable to look her in the eyes, feeling so bad that he had made her believe he didn't love her.

"That's what I thought."

"Unbelievable huh?" Troy said resignedly.

"No," Emma replied, "It's totally believable. That's why it hurts."

It is often said that one person can never really know another: Their thoughts, deeds, and darkest dreams. Regardless of time spent together and secrets shared, we always keep a part of ourselves for our own. It often serves as a last line of comfort and defence: for it can sometimes be the only way we can protect ourselves from the mistakes of the past, and the only way we can ever forgive others for their's. 'It's ok, he didn't know how much it would hurt me.' Troy would never fully comprehend how much he had hurt Emma that day. For even girls who wear their hearts on their skin have things they hide in their heart: often from themselves as much as others. Emma began to turn to walk away.

"No Emma wait! Don't go please! Not like this. I need you!" Troy cried out desperately.

"I know Troy. And I'll always be here for you… as a friend."

"Only ever as a friend." Emma paused before she whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure he would here her, but she had lost her voice.

"That's all I have left to give." A tear crept down her face, as she turned and walked away.

Sorry its so short I graduated 2 days ago and life has been a bit hectic but you guys have been so supportive I had to post something  thanks so much for that support it really gave me the confidence to keep writing.

Next chap:

Jack confronts Troy causing his to do something very impetuous and irrational.

Troy attempts to fix things with both Em and Gabi.


	16. When Dogs Cry

Troy entered Darbus's room 15minutes late. He just walked in and sat at the desk nearest to the door. He had to go or the school would tell his mum and she would make a big deal out of it.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Bolton." Troy said nothing.

"Perhaps you would care to explain why you are 15 minutes late for my class?" Troy mumbled something inaudible with a scowl on his face. Both Em and Gabi were in the class and he wasn't going to tell Darbus he was outside smoking to try and distract himself from his emotions.

"What was that Mr. Bolton? Perhaps you would also like to explain why my precious corner of musicale appreciation in east high suddenly smells of tobacco?"

"Yeah, shove it up your arse." He was not in the mood for this.

"DETENTION BOLTON! 45 MINUTES!"

"Gee, can't wait." Troy said very sarcastically.

"GET OUT!"

"With pleasure!" Troy said grabbing his bag and walking out the door. He continued down the hall. He had 35 minutes before he had history and he needed to kill time. He went out to the oval and sat against a large tree around the back of the school. In the distance he could see what he knew was the window of Darbus's room, but he couldn't see in because the light was reflecting on it harshly. He pulled his deck out of his bag and lit a cigarette. He leant back against the tree closing his eyes; he raised his chin and let out a long breath of smoke, letting it soothe his mind. He relaxed feeling the warm afternoon sun breaking through the fading storm clouds and beaming on his face, and the slight head spin from the cigarette which allowed him to momentarily not have to worry. He sighed and took another long drag. He looked down at the blue packet of his deck and how the light reflected off it. His eyes were a little blurry, but in a few seconds they would return to normal. Every drag was like a 10 second high which wasn't much, but enough to make him content for the moment. He wasn't sure if he used to smoke, but he didn't think so or it wouldn't have such a strong effect on him. Jason cross looked out the window and saw Troy on the grass smoking. He had been a jerk to Troy: he would be the first to admit it. But he had seen his brother take the same path Troy had not 2 years earlier, and his only way of coping was to distance himself from Troy. But he knew it was the wrong thing to do because it meant Troy had almost died, and it only increased his guilt. He raised his hand.

"Miss, can I please have a pass?" He asked. She nodded and handed him a slip of paper and he left. He took the same path Troy had and walked across the oval trying to think of what to say. He wanted to apologise while he had the chance to be alone with Troy, but he was also scared that Troy might hate him for his behaviour: that is, if he could remember him. He came up and stood about a metre from Troy.

"Hey." Troy took in a large drag, and slowly breathed out, not looking at Jason.

"Can I help you?" He said finally.

"Um, I don't know if you remember, I'm Jason, we were on the basketball team together."

"I know who you are, what do you want?" Troy said abruptly.

"Um, well, can I sit?"

"It's a free country." Troy said, sucking in another breath through his durry. Jason sat down next to Troy, and paused before he spoke.

"So, um, not that it means much, but, uh, I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you. I was wrong and I should have stuck by you." Troy stayed silent.

"You probably don't remember, but I have an older brother that used to go here."

"I remember."

"Well, I know it means nothing or anything, and I don't expect you to forgive me or anything but uh… I just wanted to tell you why I acted the way I did. 2 years ago, my brother started acting strangely and stuff, and he became distant. He got violent and took drugs and… well it really scared me. And it hurt me. We had always been so close and everything and suddenly he pushed me out, and he would bully me, and I didn't know why he wouldn't let me help. When you started, you know, acting weird, I got so scared. I couldn't go through that again, I just, I couldn't do it. So I tried to distance myself from you, so I wouldn't get hurt. But it wasn't working cuz as mean as I was to you, you were still just acting nonchalantly to me. So I started being really cruel to you to make you hate and yell at me so that I would have a reason to hate you. But I just ended up feeling worse, and you almost died. I know it isn't an excuse, but we've been friends for like 10 years, and I just didn't want you to think I acted terribly for no reason. Anyway, I better go…" With that he stood up and began to walk away. Until he heard Troy speak.

"Jase… Thanks, you know." Jason understood, even though Troy hadn't said much. It was all going to be okay with them. He nodded at Troy and returned to Darbus's class.

After a few more cigarettes, Troy heard the bell go for history. He walked into the classroom and noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He took the only spare seat in the classroom, next to one of the guys in the science club who he knew only by sight. Troy gave him a small nod hello and sat down. Chad and Gabi were in this class, but he wasn't really interested in talking to them; he just wanted the day to end. At that moment Jack Bolton entered the room. He noticed Troy was in class and gave him a small nod.

"Good afternoon class, I am subbing for Mrs. Callanhan as she went home at lunch ill. She didn't leave anything for you to complete so please go on with homework from another class or quiet reading." Troy was pretty relieved, and apparently so was the rest of the class. Troy let out a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. The boy next to him got some work out and was busy completing it, however the rest of the class just seemed to be talking amongst themselves. After about 5 minutes he leaned over and picked up the book that belong to the boy next to him ('When Dogs Cry') and read the back cover. After reading the back he spoke up.

"Any good?" The boy turned to face him, as though shocked he was speaking to him.

"Um… yeah no it's great you can borrow it if you want, I finished it last period."

"You sure?"

"Yeah really."

"Ok thanks, I'll take you up on that. I'm Troy."

"Yeah, I know." Troy gave him a weird look. "Well, um, I was the one who found you, on the roof that day. And I called the ambulance."

"Oh, sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok, I uh, just hope you don't hate me for, you know, ruining your plans."

"Not that I can change it now, but it's fine, thanks… Lets start over, I need some new friends…" He held his hand out to the boy. "Hi I'm Troy Bolton." The boy gave him a strange look but decided to take him up on his offer, I mean, it _was_ Troy Bolton.

"Mike Hornburg." He said shaking Troy's hand. Troy nodded.

"So, whatcha doing? Something scientific?"

"Hahaha sort of. Me and the science club accidentally blew up the east science lab yesterday in an experiment gone wrong and now I have to write an apology letter to the principal." Troy let out a small laugh. He hadn't laughed in a while so it felt weird, but it was pretty funny. Mike let out a shy smile. He stopped as he saw Jack approaching. He walked up to Troy, and his facial expression changed.

"You wreak of cigarettes."

"So, what's it to ya?" Jack didn't answer as mad as he was. Smoking would affect Troy's basketball as soon as he started again.

"I'd give you a detention but you have training this afternoon."

"Sorry, I'm already booked."

"What do you mean booked?"

"I have detention with Darbus."

"Fine then we'll train when you get home."

"What if I don't want to."

"We'll train when you get home. Do I make myself clear?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Clear as glass." Troy said snidely. "In fact, I can see right through you." Troy opened the book Mike had lent him and began to read, so Jack walked away steaming. 40 minutes late the bell went signalling the end of school. Troy exited the classroom quickly in case Jack was trying to talk to him. He walked up to his locker to put his bag in before meeting Darbus. He stood in front of his locker blankly. He couldn't for the life of him remember his combination. He leant forward in frustration and banged his head on the locker. It let out a dull thud.

"Need some help?" He heard a voice say. It was Mike on his way to the principal's office.

"I uh, can't remember the combination." Troy said sheepishly. Mike reached into his bag and pulled out a science club badge. He turned to lock over and Troy saw a small keyhole in the back, maybe for a master key? After a few seconds of fiddling, the lock sprung open. Troy was surprised that Mike could do something as cool as that, as rude as that sounds.

"Hey thanks. How did you know how to do that?"

"Haha they always lock all the fun chemicals up so the science club had to learn tricks to get what we wanted." Troy nodded and Mike returned the gesture before walking off, wondering how he could not have given Mike a chance before, he really must have been a shit person.

An hour and a half later, Troy walked in the front door of his house absolutely exhausted both physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for a week. Unfortunately his father had other plans. As Troy fell onto his bed, Jack walked in.

"Get changed and outside in 5 mintues." He used to talk to Troy this way sometimes but Troy always forgave him because he was his dad. Troy had been told Jack was his dad, but he didn't know it for himself, or remember it, so he wasn't going to give in and forgive Jack for talking to him this way.

"No I can't. I'm too tired and I don't wanna play anymore."

"Yes you do. Now get up NOW!" Troy sat up staring angrily at Jack.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DON'T YOU GET IT!"

"BASKETBALL IS YOUR WHOLE LIFE TROY AND IT'S YOUR FUTURE SO GET UP!"

"NO! BASKETBALL IS WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE FUCKED UP MESS DON'T YOU GET IT? I CAN'T PLAY ANYMORE! I CAN'T DO IT!" By this time Troy was getting hysterically and was beginning to cry. He was so scared. So scared to play again. To open those flood gates in case he drowned in what was behind them threatening his fragile existence. Jack grabbed him by the collar, almost choking him and threw him out the door. Troy stumbled to get his balance as he tumbled down the stairs. His shoulder made a horrible cracking noise making Troy hiss in pain as he felt all his blood rushing there. He knew he would have a black bruise by tomorrow. AS soon as Troy reached the landing in the hall he was hoisted to his feet roughly by jack and half dragged outside to the basketball court and thrown into it. Jack threw a ball at him.

"THIS" Jack said pointing to the ball. "IS ALL YOU ARE. IT IS WHAT MAKES YOU YOU AND WHAT MAKES YOU MY SON. YOU WILL PLAY BASKETBALL BECAUSE I SAY SO!" Troy didn't move from his crumpled heap on the side. Jack went over to him and kicked him in the ribs and Troy let out a grunt. He looked up at his father from his position on the floor, and looked over to the hoop. Suddenly, like a huge wave that robbed him of all his breath the memories came back. Years of abuse and derogatory comments washed over him threatening to swallow him if he couldn't not convince himself they were not true. He looked up at Jack, and recognised him as his dad, the one who made his life a living hell and made the one thing that they had in common, basketball, a torturous activity he was forced to live and bear everyday of his life. The memories of physical pain, and the ache of always trying to impress his father but constantly being reminded of how he didn't deserve the title of 'son' for his poor efforts. For years, Troy had given Jack his all, until that day, 6 months ago, when he finally realised he would never be good enough for jack, and because of this, his dad would never love him. Jack wouldn't ever love him for who he was, only for what he thought he could be. He had driven Troy to the edge and now he was doing it again. Troy curled up into a foetal position crying, trying to block out the memories that circled him, encasing him in his uselessness. He tried to fight them, but they would take him, as they had done before. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough. Jack looked at the hopeless weak wreck on the floor, which was his only child, and he simply walked out to his car and drove off. Troy didn't even notice he had left. The pounding voices of 1000 Jack memories screaming abuse seemingly from inside his head was all that he could hear and he had his hands desperately scrunched over his ears trying not to hear.

He didn't know how long he lay there trying to escape, but after an eternity of fighting, he felt a pair of strong loving arms wrap themselves around him. Although he hated being alone, he couldn't stand this. If he thought someone cared, then his last barriers of numbness and anger would fade and he would lose himself to the darkness.

"No. Don't. Stop. Get off." He said desperately trying to fight the figure that was holding him. He felt two strong hands cup his face and firmly move his face until is was directly in front of that of his mother's, inches apart.

"No Troy. You listen to me. I love you more than anything else in this world. I'd die for you but I won't leave you alone right now." Troy stopped sobbing for a a few seconds, but he soon started again.

"No," he cried out desperately, knowing it was pointless to fight in this condition.

"It's ok Troy. I got you. We'll make it right." Troy whispered desperately finally trying to make her see.

"It can never be… right." Troy returned to full-fledged sobs.

A few hours later, Troy awoke in his bed, his mother's arms protectively wrapped around him firmly as she slept beside him. He didn't know how he got there: he supposed his mind had blanked out. He sat up and looked at her. She was so full of love and compassion. There was no one like her in the world. He loved her so much. She was the perfect woman, and the perfect mother. He looked at her for another minute, both glad for her, and sad that he was about to leave her. But she wouldn't get it. He couldn't stay here. He wanted to: To stay here and be strong for her. But if he didn't go now, he knew he would do something stupid and she would lose him forever. He carefully slid out of her grasp and replaced his form with a pillow. He quickly changed and packed a bag with some changes in clothes, a space blanket and his life savings which he kept in a shoebox full of old basketball cards he used to collect at the top of his wardrobe. He walked silently downstairs to the kitchen. He saw the clock. It was 1:29am. He grabbed some paper and scribbled down a note for Emma and Gabi, one that they would hopefully read together. It contained what he owed them both, and hoped that maybe it would make things ok for them. Then he wrote one for his mum. He wasn't sure what to write, so he wrote the truth.

"If I could be anything other than what I am, I want it tomorrow. If I could be what my father wants be to be, maybe I could stay for that to. If I could be what you want me to be, I would want to stay. But I am what I am and all I want is freedom."

He put both letter upstairs with his mum then ran out of the house. He ran all the way to the edge of town to the highway. He saw a truck coming along and he stuck out his hand. The truck slowed down and came to a stop next to Troy. The door opened and Troy climbed up the side to where the open door was.

"Where you headed?" The truckie asked.

"How far away from here can you take me?"

"Santa Fe far enough?"

"Perfect." Troy scrambled into the seat and closed the door. The truckie, a cheerful larger man, middle aged and slightly balding with huge bushy eyebrows and a thick southern accent honked his horn twice to celebrate his few found company and then they were off.

"Say goodbye Albuquerque." The driver said cheerfully.

"Goodbye Albuquerque." Troy whispered.


	17. I Remain Yours

Mother's always know when something is wrong, the same way they always knows where you left your other shoe. Sometimes I wonder if I ever even left the womb and became my own person, for I am still so much a part of her. She knows when something is wrong, almost as though an invisible umbilical cord creates a 6th sense which she can feel even if I were on the other side of the world. Sometimes I wonder if God sends those messages to her, or whether the strength of her love for her child defies all other power, known and unknown. Whatever the answer to this question is, it matters not. For whatever reason, Anna knew something was wrong as she abruptly awoke from her dream. In her hand were clutched two letters: one addressed to her, the other to Emma and Gabi. Troy. She ripped open the letter to see if it gave her some clue to where he was or if he was ok, but both questions went unanswered. It was not a suicide note, which comforted her a little. But her little boy had gone out into the world. In her pyjamas she ran out into the street desperately searching for her sun, but all was quiet and still in the early light of the morning, and she didn't know which way to look.

A few hours later she was walking into East High. The few short hours since she had awoken had seemed like an eternity; she could barely breathe was so scared. But now she would complete Troy's wish and deliver his letter to the two young ladies she owed so much to. She didn't know if the letter left any indication of where Troy had gone. She had debated opening it; but in the end she had not. It was not hers to open, so the letter had remained sealed. She walked up to Darbus's room and knocked on the door. She entered and gave a warm welcome to Mrs. Darbus. Darbus was a weird lady for sure, but Anna had always like her, and appreciated her support for Troy's interest in performing arts.

"May I please borrow Emma and Gabriella?" Darbus signalled for the girls to go with Anna and they walked out into the hallway. Both girls had worried looks on their faces. As soon as the door closed behind them they spoke.

"Where's Troy?"

"Is he ok?" Anna signalled for them to be quiet and both obliged. She looked down at the two girls. She would always be thankful that Troy had two such beautiful, wonderful, caring women who loved him. She let out a breath and began to speak.

"Troy is missing. He left sometimes between 10 last night and 4 this morning. He-" She began to choke on her words, "he had an episode late night, something to do with Jack, and now he's gone… He left this letter for the two of you. I want to respect your privacy and your friendship with Troy but please if it gives any clue to his where-abouts or a way to contact him please I beg you to let me know." In turn both girls gave Anna a warm hug.

"Of course Anna, it's the least we can do."

"Maybe you girls would like to come to dinner tonight or tomorrow, I want to keep in touch with you."

"That sounds great Anna, we'll be there." Said Gabi, agreeing for Emma as well. She didn't really like Emma, well, it's not that she didn't like her, but she didn't know her, but Anna needed them both, so they would go. With that Anna left, they didn't know where, they were more interested in the letter that was now in Emma's hand. Emma looked at it and walked into an empty classroom, Gabi in tow. Emma sat down on one of the desks, Gabi next to her (but not too close). Emma made no move though.

"Open it." Gabi said. Emma looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared." Gabi nodded.

"Of what it says?"

"And what it might not say." Gabi took her hand. Emma was shocked at this kind gesture but took a deep breath and turned back to the letter. She had to open it, not just for her: but for Gabi, and for Anna. She carefully turned it over and began to unseal the envelope as though inside were written the secrets to the universe. She pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read aloud.

Dear Emma and Gabi,

I'm sorry for leaving like this. I know it isn't fair to either of you and I do not expect you to forgive, but I do ask that you read this letter.

I don't know how long I will be gone for, as long as it takes for me to gain courage enough to face again what I am running from now. I want you to know I am not running from you: together you make my world shine and the two of you make up the reason I have managed to stay in Albuquerque so long. Yesterday, events out of my control threatened to swallow me and leaving is the only way I feel I can get back my life.

Gabi, you loved me just for being me: that is a rare gift I will never forget. You always brought out the best in me and showed me what unconditional love was: for that you will always be in my heart.

Emma, you are my best friend and I love you. You were always there to love me when I couldn't even love myself. It didn't matter how unhappy I became you always found a way to make me smile.

You two are my earth angels. You are both pure of heart, which is something I will always admire of you both. I ask that even though I will never expect to be forgiven, find it in your hearts to forgive each other for the actions against one another, which were of my cause. There are not two people in the world who were better suited to look after one another as the two of you. Forget the past and think simply of the fact I loved you equally for both your similarities and you differences. Together you reflect the dualities of the human nature of unconditional love, and if you were able to face the world as one, I have no doubt that together you can move mountains.

Please do not dismiss this letter; it is all I leave with you, along with the knowledge that I love you both for saving me and letting me know it is ok to just be me.

I ask only one more thing of you: to look after my mother. She will not understand.

With all the love that I possess,

I remain yours.

Troy

By the time the letter was finished being read, both girls were in floods of tears. Gabi pulled Emma into a strong hug and they sat on the floor, holding each other as though afraid that if they let go, the moment would pass, and Troy would simply fade into history. One of those memories, which you forget if it was real or just a dream. For what seemed both like hours and merely seconds they clung to each other, forgetting everything but the emptiness and guilt they felt for Troy. Zeke had heard the sobs from the hall on his way to his locker and peeked through the door. He scooped up both girls together from where they sat and took them into sickbay, placing them down on a bed. Still holding each other, they slowly cried themselves to sleep, exhausted by emotions, the letter still clutched in Emma's hand.

_(Somewhere outside Santa Fe)_

Troy awoke groaning. His head hurt, his back hurt, in short, everything hurt. There was a bright light shining in his eyes and he squeezed them shut tightly.

"Trey… Trey… open your eyes Trey." Troy turned his face and opened his eyes. He looked into the face of some strange men he had never seen before in white shirts.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's 6:25am."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the back of an ambulance on the highway. You were in a nasty accident as your driver was drunk, but you're going to be ok. Now Trey, can you tell us about the driver."

"No."

"You didn't know him?"

"No, I was hitchhiking." The guy nodded, and one of the other nurses handed him something.

"How do you feel?"

"Just peachy thanks." Troy replied sarcastically. The male nurse began to read something.

"We found your ID in your wallet can you please tell my if your details are correct if you can remember. Your name is Trey Parker, born August 21st 1985, and you live in San Antonio." Troy gave him a weird look. What? Oh, his fakie. He decided to play along; if they thought he was an adult they wouldn't try and call his parents.

"Uh, yeah that's me."

"Ok, well Trey. You aren't too badly hurt. You have some nasty cuts and bruises and a bumped up shoulder. You hit your head pretty hard on the windscreen so that probably explains the headache and you most likely have concussion. We'll know for sure when we arrive at San Antonio hospital in about an hour."

"Why am I not going to Santa Fe?"

"San Antonio is more likely to have your records and details." Troy just nodded. 'Yeah right.' He thought, but rolled over and went back to sleep.

**Sorry this is just a filler chappie and it's short. Sorry aswell if I got anything geographically wrong, I know santa fe is north of Albuquerque and san Antonio is south (I checked a map :O) but san Antonio fits with the next part of the story coming so I went with that. xox**


	18. I Have No Where To Send This Letter

OK THIS CHAP IS SET 2 YEARS LATER! I know it makes no sense because the gang should have graduated but they are SENIORS in this bit cuz its no fun if they aren't there… ready to juice it up? Xox

Dear Troy,

It has been 2 years now and still no word.

I know you're alive. I received a tattered post card a few months back.

Meant for me, I presume ... Perhaps not.

Do you still care to know what is happening here?

The Wildcats continue to play and win despite your absence, although many no longer seem to care of the outcome.

The latest musical was fairly successful, though I'm told it does not even compare to the performance you once gave on that same stage.

Why don 't you write?

Are you never coming back, and afraid to tell me?

Gabriella continues to do well; she has been offered a scholarship to Brown to begin next fall, though I'm not sure if she will go.

I think she, too, is waiting for you.

Troy, I have nowhere to send this letter.

And I have no reason to believe you wish to receive it.

I write it only for myself.

And so I'll hide it away with all the other things left unsaid and undone between us.

Your Emma.

The East High Wildcats were Jack's whole life. He had given his all to Troy's career, but Troy wasn't strong enough to handle to heat, he would never make it, so Jack had moved his efforts towards the team. Troy's absence had left a whole in the heart of the team. The same boys continued to play, but most of them had lost heart. No one could replace what the team used to be, though some had tried. Jack watched as the young men before him gave him their all in pre-season training. He thought of the way he used to watch the same men when they were boys playing Troy, so long ago when there was nothing but the game and how they shared it together. But Jack hated basketball now. To him it was a poison that seeped into his very blood and corrupted his heart. And now, he had lost his only son. He would stop playing if he could, but it was all knew, and he needed a job still to support his wife. Everyday Jack would race home from East High and check the mailbox. Some days the postman would be late and Jack would wait out the front like a small child awaiting the arrival of a birthday gift. But everyday was the same. No word of Troy's whereabouts or what he was doing. Jack spent all day everyday wondering how he could possibly find his child, and spent many nights creating elaborate plans on how to track him down. But these were far fetched. And even if he was to someday see his son again, what could he possibly say to make everything ok? He couldn't answer this. And he knew there never would be an answer. But still everyday he raced home for the mail; a false hope the only thing keeping him sane, for it is so often said that he who loses faith, loses all. Jack and Anna had not split, but there marriage was not what it once was. Perhaps they both thought that if Troy was to ever come home, they wanted him to have a family to come home to, and not just the shards of one that he may feel he broke.

When Jack was a Wildcat back in high school, there was a guy on his team named Scott Burns. They were best friends, and inseparable, and had kept contact since high school. Scott Burns was now the coach of the San Antonio Spurs, a well-known NBA team that was based primarily in New Mexico. As a present for his team before their last season together, Jack had purchased courtside tickets to the Spurs' first game of the season in Albuquerque. Jack had then arranged with Burn for the Spurs to then come back to East High gym the following day and meet the Wildcats and possibly have a game with them or something. However in true EH tradition, what once was a secret was now bulletin news and apparently the whole school were turning up to watch from the bleachers. But Jack didn't mind, team publicity was always good.

The atmosphere in the Wildcat bus on the way to the game was buzzing. Being the first game of the season, the Spurs had a new line up including a player that was yet to be named. He had been in the papers and sports mags for weeks and all NBA fans were talking about him. Tonight they would find out his name and they were so excited to be the first to see him, after all, he sounded like a hero.

_(Newspaper clipping)_

_And the buzz on everybody's lips this week is talk of the unveiling of the San Antonio Spurs' newest recruitment at their first game of the season in just 2 days time. Scott Burns, competent coach of the Spurs for going on 7 seasons, has milked the publicity of the unveiling of his new player by telling the public a remarkable amount about the player but keeping his name completely under wraps. He has also attracted attention by the apparent background of the player in question. A team-mate of the new player revealed that the boy in question, of unknown age, was discovered by Burns when he was collecting one of his team members from a community service stint after being found drunk driving. The boy was living in an overcrowded Salvo's mission home in downtown San Antonio, apparently having lived there on a permanent basis for a number of years. Burns remarked on the boy: "Yeah, he was a half-starved little scarecrow when I found him. But he had spirit." The recruitment of a boy with no connections or family, merely raw talent, has sparked the idea among younger aspiring basketballers that anyone from any background can be a sportsman, and thus created many new fans for Burns and his team. The Spurs have their first game against the Memphis Grizzlies later this week._

When Troy was 9 he tried to imagine what it would feel like to be in the locker room before your first ever NBA game. He thought he would be scared, but excited. Well 9 years later, he sat in an empty spare locker room, almost shitting himself, but not for the reasons he thought he should be. He couldn't do it: how was he supposed to expose himself to a world he had spent so long hiding from? He couldn't do it. His thoughts were interrupted by Coach walking in. Scott had been like a father to him lately. Well, what Troy supposed a father was supposed to be like. He supported him, but he also seemed to respect 'Trey' and the strength he seemed to have. Troy or 'trey' never spoke about his past, and Scott respected that by never asking questions or remarking on the scars he carried.

"Hey kid, you almost ready?" Troy looked at him and just shook his head. Scott gave him a weird look and came and sat down next to him. Troy put his head in his hands. They were silent for a moment before Troy spoke it a seemingly restricted voice.

"I can't do it Coach. I can't go out there." Scott just nodded and put his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Yes you can. You want this. I know you do. Even if right now you're scared." Troy shook his head.

"No. You don't get it." Scott remained silent before speaking quietly.

"So explain it to me." Troy thought for a minute before he started.

"I- I've spent the last few years running from everything I used to know. And hiding, purposely avoiding drawing attention to myself so I would never have to face what used to be. Now I'm supposed to go out there and bare myself to half the country? Everything I've spent so long running from is going come my way at full speed. It will find me. How am I supposed to go out there knowing that?" Troy looked Scott in the eyes. The question wasn't rhetorical, he really needed an answer, and he hoped Coach had it.

"I'll tell you how you can do that. Because you have nothing to fear. You aren't subject to your past anymore Trey, because you beat the past. You can walk out there and show yourself to the world, even the parts of the world you want to leave behind, because the past doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter who did what to you, or what they thought of you, because you beat them. Despite everything you made something of yourself. So much so that 100 million plus people are going to watch you tonight, and yell your name." Troy was silent for a minute and then gave a sad laugh, breaking eye contact with Scott.

"Trey Parker isn't my name." He looked up at Scott. "And I'm not 23, I'm only 18." Scott thought for a minute then spoke quietly.

"Well I hope one day, you will let me know what it really is." Troy just looked at him, silently thankful that Scott had found him.

"Yeah." Scott looked at him and got up and walked to the door.

"Put your shoes on we're on in 2 minutes." Troy nodded and Scott left. Troy knew Scott was right. He knew Jack would be watching. And he knew he had beaten him. He had become what he was supposed to be, by himself, without anyone's help. He didn't, and he was going to walk out their proud. He stood up and looked in the mirror. _'Ok Troy, this it is. Your moment. Just enjoy it.'_

Troy was standing in a line with the other players. He of course was last, the surprise ending so to speak. One by one the names of the players were called and they ran out to a screaming crowd. Only too soon was he the only one left standing. He was going to barf. Forget butterflies, he had stampeding rhinoceroses in his stomach. Finally he heard the commentator announce:

"And now ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. I am proud to introduce to you, the newest member of the San Antonio Spurs, known only as their 'secret weapon', I present to you, TREY PARKER!"

The crowd went nuts. Troy took a deep breath, put on a huge smile and jogged out to the centre of the court to join his team. When he got there his friend Jay grabbed him by the shirt and put an arm around his shoulder, as though showing him off to the crowd. Troy laughed and waved to the crowd and the thousands of camera flashes all going off at once. Scott came up and stood next to him putting his hand on Troy's shoulder in a fatherly manner. After about 5 minutes of yelling, the commentator finally got the crowd to calm down enough so he could read out the names of the other team. Scott began talking quietly to Troy.

"Glad you came out?" Troy just smiled up at him. "Like I said Trey, this is your moment." Troy laughed and Scott ruffled his hair, laughing as well. Trey looked up and into the crowd. Right into the face of the last person he wanted to be there. As much as it was an emotional shock, it was physical to, and troy groaned thinking he was about to throw up. His eyes dropped to the ground and he tried to hide from the crowd the affect certain members of the crowd were causing him. Scott looked at him in dismay but before he could say anything they heard the commentator announce the teams would return to their dressing rooms to take off their tracksuits and get ready to warm up. Troy walked with the rest of the team off the court, but as soon as he was out of site he ran into the change rooms and threw his guts up in the toilet. Jay came over to see if he was ok, but Troy was too deep in shock to speak, so Jay went out and to find Scott who had been trapped by reporters.

The Wildcats sat in silence in their chairs. They looked as though they had seen a ghost. Well in one sense they had seen a ghost; a ghost from the past. Jack had gone a shade paler than white, almost green or grey. The team wasn't far behind either. It was Troy. It had to be. He had seen them; it had to have been him. Same smile, same eyes, same build, same everything. He was alive. More than that he was happy. He had done it. He was living his dreams. And he had done it alone when no one believed in him. They were all still silent when Jay came out of the change room and half hauled Coach Burns off the court. However most of them didn't process what was going on. Troy was back. He was alive. And he was famous? How could they have not made that connection? I mean, what were they supposed to do forget they knew him? Did he want them to act like they had never met? This had to be a dream; it was all too surreal…

_(Meanwhile back in the change room.)_

Jay led Scott to where Troy was sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Every time he thought about going back out there he threw up again. He was not ready for this. Scott sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, next to troy. He handed Troy a bottle of water to wash his mouth out, which he did.

"It was all going great. What happened? Everyone was so excited to see you, even the champion varsity team is out with their coach Jack Bolton, all the talent scouts, and every fan in the south west is here!" He asked. Troy just shook his head looking at the ground.

"You know how I mentioned my past steam-training it's way right at me? Well it hit my stomach at 100 m/h." Scott gave him a weird look.

"I don't understand." Troy looked at the ground, surprised he was even going to tell anyone this.

"My name… it's- it's Troy… Troy Bolton…"

**DUN DUN DUN. I know this is a weird twist for the story but I felt like something different. Tell me if u like it, hate it but don't be mean im sensitive. Next chap features Troy's mum and the next day at east high which will probly be in 2 parts okies? Xoxox thanks for all the reviews keep it up u legends!**


	19. Im Walking On Sunshine

Scott sat in his make-do office in the Albuquerque stadium, his mind racing at what Trey, no wait, Troy, had told him. Troy Bolton. The thought was unbelievable to Scott. How could he not have known? He was at party celebrating Troy's birth. He remembered looking at this child, so small and fragile, yet with large ocean-blue eyes that seemed even then to burn with determination and courage. How could he have looked into those eyes so many times, and not recognised that same fire in them? It was dimmer of course, but it was there, and it was what gave Scott the courage to believe in this boy in the first place. He remembered going to a bbq at the Bolton's house when Troy was 4. He was a strong young lad with so much spirit and a passion for life. He remembered watching Jack and Troy playing basketball on a fisher price mini set that Troy had received at Christmas. The smiles they wore lit up their eyes, and together they lived in their own world where there was only them. He wondered if Troy remembered this, or times like these when life was good for him. He didn't reckon so; Troy was very young at the time. But on the other hand, times like these shared between Troy and Jack were not rare; they spent almost everyday together as Jack dedicated everything he had to his son. But Scott knew it wasn't all good times, he knew Jack began to push Troy harder and harder as the varsity years approached. When Troy was to turn 13, Anna planned a party for Troy and all his friends. But that week Troy was accepted to a basketball camp in Ohio. Troy didn't want to go; he was to young to travel half the country alone for 2 weeks, and he wanted to have fun on his birthday with his friends and family. But Jack cancelled the party and sent him anyway. It seemed cruel at the time, but Troy always found a way to excuse his father's actions, as harsh as they were. They really connected those two. And Troy always rose to whatever challenge Jack set him, reaching higher and higher ground beyond anyone's expectations. He remembered one night in December a few years ago when Troy was 15. The weather in New Mexico reached an all time low and Troy had the flu. He was terribly sick and had been for weeks. But Jack made him play the championship game anyway. Troy gave it his all, but in the 2nd quarter he collapsed and was rushed to hospital where he spent the next 72 hours. Scott and Anna had known then that Jack was expecting too much of the young boy, and that soon Troy was going to want to find his own feet in this world. Maybe that is what went wrong. The tighter jack held on, the harder Troy pulled away. Such is life.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Jack Bolton entered, looking pale and in shock. Scott stared at his former teammate and long-time friend, wondering if he would ever look at him the same. He drove his only son to feel that living on the streets was better than living under the same roof as him. Scott continued to stare until Jack cleared his throat.

"I want my son back." Scott stared at him and shook his head slowly.

"That is up to him. He is not mine to give."

"He's just a boy."

"And yet he has faced and beaten circumstances and hardships we so-called adults would not have survived. You don't respect him for that? Still you place him beneath you?"

"He is my child. Mine."

"Having a child doesn't make you a father anymore than owning a piano makes you a pianist. He is his own person."

"What would you know about parenting? Nothing!"

"You're right. I don't. But I do know something about Troy and that is this. Tonight is for him. He got here by himself, on his own terms. Tonight is about the glory he deserves for his work, not the glory you deserve because you are his father. If you never do anything else selfless for your child, at least do this: let him have tonight. Because God knows more than anyone else he deserves this." Jack didn't agree. He did deserve some credit for all the years he trained Troy. But he knew how strong-willed Scott was and how useless it was to argue. He stayed silent for a minute and let out a sad half-laugh.

"I followed all the rules… And you; you followed none of them… And they all liked you more… Even my own son." He gave Scott a sad and somewhat envious look and then returned to his seat in the crowd.

Scott walked into the change room and rounded up his team, including Troy, who had stopped throwing up.

"This changes nothing. Tonight is still for you. It's still yours. So go own it." Troy gave him a small smile. Then he walked to stand in front of the whole team.

"Alright guys. First game of the season. So I want you to go out there, find your feet, find your rhythm, have a good time, AND LETS KICK SOME GRIZZLY BUTT!" The team let out a huge cheer and ran out onto the court. Troy lagged behind and Scott said to him.

"Hey kiddo. You got it. So tonight. I want you to flaunt it." Both of them smiled and ran out onto the court together to warm up.

As the final buzzer went, Troy had a huge smile on his face. Jay and the rest of the team all leapt on top on his before lifting him up on their shoulders. All of them were laughing and on a huge high. Together they had completely wiped the floor with the Grizzlies, setting the scene for the rest of the season. Troy had completely dominated. ¾ of the baskets on the scoreboard were his and he was sure it was the best he had ever played in his whole life. The media were in a frenzy: the spurs really did have a secret weapon, and a powerful one at that! After finally escaping hugs and cheers of his team and shaking hands with the other team, Troy had to face the reporters. The commentator came over with a cameraman for a short interview that Scott told him to stay for. Troy's face was suddenly projected over the big screen and crowd went quiet to hear him speak; a rare honour.

"So Trey, great game tonight. You certainly made yourself known and there and showed us what you got. How do you feel?" Troy laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah I feel great. Better than I have in a long time." Troy still had a huge smile plastered on his face but was a bit breathless from the game.

"You certainly caused a media storm before tonight's game. Were you nervous about playing?"

"Haha yeah I was scared shitless actually. But it's all part of the game really."

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Troy thought for a minute.

"Yeah. I just wanna say that, to everyone who has a dream: go for it. I hit a rough patch a few years back, and a lot of people gave me a hard time about it, and said I would never make anything of myself. But from having nothing, here I am tonight, with half the country watching. I did it. And I did it by myself and on my own terms. And no matter what, I'll always have that." Troy stopped and started laughing. "And it feeeeeeels gooooooood!" He half-yelled. Before giving a nod to the man and returning to the change rooms. Troy knew he still had to face the past, and a lot of people he'd rather not see, but for now, he couldn't have felt better. As soon as he walked in a huge cheer erupted from the team, especially from Jay, and Troy loved it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have had nothing, and now have a whole group of guys who loved him and were watching out for him. Like his own little family. Especially Jay. Jay had sort of appointed himself Troy's 'big brother'. Troy always had an inkling that Jay knew he was younger than he said, and so the Canadian born party animal had become the best friend Troy could ever have asked for. Scott came over to Troy, smiled, and simply said.

"You did good kid." Troy grinned and gave him a huge sweaty hug. Then Jay yelled out to the team.

"We're all going out celebrating tonight! Come to my hotel room, No. 308, at 9:00pm and we're going clubbing! WOOOHOOOOO!" Troy laughed, as did the rest of the team as they shouted their agreement. Despite the fact Scott now knew for sure Troy was only 18, he didn't say anything to stop him going. Troy wasn't your average 18 yr old, and he was smart, he could look after himself.

The team all went back to the hotel and showered. Troy dressed and combed his hair and got ready to go out. He still had 45mins before he was going out though, so he left quietly before the team asked questions and walked silently for 5 minutes, until he reached the house he used to call home. Usually, when something stressful happened, Jack would sit in his office at school and get drunk. Troy hoped to God he still did that as he walked around the back of the house. He stood at the back door for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't bring himself to knock, but he couldn't leave either. He was stuck in limbo. He half hoped that his mum would decide to take out the trash so she would find him with him having to make the decision whether or not to knock. Before he could stop himself he knocked softly on the door. Half on him hoped she hadn't heard, or wasn't home. But the other half wanted her to hear so he didn't have to decide whether or not to knock again. But only too soon he heard the lock being twisted and the door flew open. In the doorway he saw a figure that was so familiar, yet so foreign to him. Even though it was him who knocked, he wasn't ready for this and the sight of her hit him like a second stream train in the gut. Both were silent. Troy couldn't decipher the look on her face, was it shock and horror? He couldn't take it any more. He lowered his head and muttered.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have c-" But he was interrupted by his mother flinging herself at him, the sound of her loud sobs all he could hear. For a second he didn't comprehend what had happened, but when he did he wrapped his arms around her tightly and clung to her, tears now rolling down his face to. He wasn't sure how long they stood there; time had been escaping him of late. He hadn't cried since the last time he was in this house; he hadn't let himself. But right now, it was beyond his control. After what seemed like an age she let go. Troy was both relieved because he couldn't handle crying anymore, and sad because he had so long missed the safety of her embrace. Being there again felt like he was finally home. Anna spoke, wiping away her tears.

"How bout some coffee dear?" Troy gave her a small smile.

"That sounds great."

For the next half an hour they talked about a lot of things. Troy filled her in on what he had been doing for the past few years, and she filled him in on all the latest Albuquerque gossip. Troy found out that Chad and Taylor were still together (who da thunk?), as were Zeke and Sharpay and Jason and Kelsie. Gabi and Emma had become inseparable best friends and surrogate daughters to Anna. Ryan had won the young playwright of the year award and was slowly making a name for himself as he planned to move to NYC after graduation. There was a lot more Anna had to tell Troy was he had to go meet his friends. It was a bittersweet parting. But it was a 'see you later' it wasn't goodbye. Troy had to go to this official Spurs club dinner in 2 days and so he asked Anna to accompany him. And of course she jumped at the chance. Anna gave Troy a long hug goodbye.

"I'm so sorry mum. For everything."

"I'm not going to say it's ok Troy. Because it's not. But you were hurting and you did what seemed right for you at the time. But that's all in the past now. I love you and I'm so very proud of you." They both smiled, and with another hug, Troy returned to the hotel.

The team was all pumped up for a big night out. They knew they had training tomorrow, but that didn't stop them. They walked into the middle of town on their way to a club named Kokomo. While on their way there they walked past an outdoor restaurant that was jam-packed. A young boy of about 10 ran up to Troy excitedly.

"You're Trey Parker!" Troy smiled, this had never happened to him before.

"Yeah that's right." He said warmly, the boy beamed as his dad came over.

"You're my favourite player! Me and Dad were at the game tonight and we cheered the loudest!" Troy laughed and replied.

"You know what? I think I heard you!"

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Can I have your autograph? Please?" Again, a new for Troy.

"Uh, sure little man. What's your name?"

"Andrew Michael Carter." The boy said proudly. Troy laughed and wrote him a message on the program the boy had from the game. Troy handed it back to him and the boy grinned, he let out a whoop and ran off the show his mum. Troy laughed again, happy he had brought someone else happiness. He stood up as the father held out his hand to shake Troy's.

"Good game tonight son, you'll make us proud." Troy smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks I certainly hope so." Troy then jogged off to catch up to his teammates. As the restaurant was so packed, Troy was blissfully unaware that the table next to the boy's, and in full view of what had just happened, sat a group of people who he used to refer to as 'the gang', all of them too deeply in shock to address him.

When they arrived at the club, they were instantly recognised by the bouncer and managed to completely cut the cue to get in. Despite the fear of being known to all those he had run from, Troy couldn't help but feel that fame did have some perks. Already being 9:30, the club was almost in full swing, and it certainly hit the roof when the team arrived. Troy and Jay got themselves a booth near the back and were rapidly joined by two very attractive girls in not very much clothing. Troy hadn't had much to do with the opposite sex since his 'Troy Bolton' days, so he was happy for the company. The four of them drank until they were quite, quite drunk. **_(this convo is very slurred and drunkly)_**

"Hey dude like you know before like before the game and like all that hahaha like you were like throwing up and shit, what was that about?" Jay asked.

"Hahaha I was so nervous because like the whole world was gonna see me, and like that I didn't mind, but like, don't tell anyone dude but this is where I used to live like, and so in the audience were like blasts from the past that were like, stream, no wait, steam training at me like crazy and it was like 'OMG if the whole world is gonna no me then like everyone who used to know me before I was Trey parker is gonna like knoew me, like see me again', it was so weird man I fully did not want that but then coach was like all nice and fatherly, well I wouldn't know what fathers are spose to be like, but I guess like that like, and I couldn't like let him down you know ahahhaha." Jay looked at him.

"Hahahaha I didn't catch most of that, I got the 'OMG' and the 'steam trains?' and stuff and coach being fatherly that's good hahaha. I bet your glad you played now. Hahahaha and I knew I was right though about you, you are so like not 23 hahaha and OMG your name isn't TREY PARKER!"

"SHHHHHH!" Troy said and they both started pissing themselves laughing until they both lost their trains of thought.

"So wait, what were we laughing about?" Troy asked. Jay cracked up again shaking their heads. Both girls were just laughing the whole time, as they too were so drunk.

"I know! Let's hit the dance floor." Jay yelled. So they did. Very hard. Troy head was spinning. Everything was just a blur of coloured lights, a thumping beat and a very sexy dancer with long dark hair grinding up against him (but he was of course too drunk to even get it up).

At 3am the club was dying down so they decided to go for a walk (aren't boys smart sometimes?). The walked into Albuquerque Square (made it up) in the centre of town where there was a huge fountain. Jay grabbed Troy and threw him in the fountain. Troy quickly responded by tackling him, and soon all four of them were in a huge wrestling match, all completely soaking wet. After about 5 minutes of this Troy felt a burning light in his eyes and just laughed at it. He felt himself picked up and put on his feet and in handcuffs. He vaguely noticed jay next to him in the same fashion. Troy just laughed. He didn't remember anything after that.

**HAHAHA that drunk bit was so fun to write hahahaha. God drunk people are funny! Anyways, thought this was a good place to end. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chap Troy and the team at East High.**


	20. Lionheart

The East high gym was buzzing with excitement. The mysterious sudden return of hoop star Troy Bolton under a false name meant that all the gossip mongers were out for a treat; for they knew something the media did not. The beachers were full, mostly of senior students who had known Troy, but some juniors were there too; after all, the Spurs were coming.

In the row of bleachers directly behind the Wildcat's seats sat the rest of the gang. Sharpay and Zeke were laughing together of some personal joke. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Gabriella were talking of Troy, and what he seemed to have become. Emma sat next to Gabi, deep in thought. She was half listening to the conversation of the others, but it seemed somehow trivial to her. But she could not explain it to them; they would not understand. Kelsie arrived and came and sat down next to her. Emma and Kelsie had become really close. Emma suspected that it was because they were both artists, although in different forms, and artists tend to feel things differently. Kelsie was a quiet girl, but she went deeper than most people ever dared to look in her, and Emma admired her for that. Kelsie looked at Emma and spoke quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts." Emma didn't look at her, but seemed to stare off into space as she spoke.

"I'm worried… Troy was so strong, yet so fragile. He couldn't keep up his façade, so he decided to go his own way. He wanted to lose the madness over the mountains, he said. And Begin again… Lose the madness… And now, he comes to seek it?" It was a rhetorical question, so Kelsie just nodded, and left Emma to her thoughts as she continued writing some music.

At quarter to 10, Coach Burns arrived, to a large applause. He was both happy that a large crowd and turned out, showing support, and anxious because of the affect the large home crowd would have on Troy. Jack called him over and one by one Scott was introduced to the wildcat players, all of who seemed pretty stoked to meet him.

At 10:00am, the team arrived at the gym, greeted by a thunderous applause. Many of the players looked a little worn from a late night, but Coach decided to over look that considering the circumstances. As the applause died down, the team wondered over to Scott who was still next to the wildcats. Scott immediately noticed a distinct absence of two players.

"Where's Trey and Jay?" Silence.

"Ok, don't everybody answer at once." Scott said sarcastically. A player named Mike spoke up.

"They weren't in their rooms this morning Coach." Scott let out a sigh of both anxiety and frustration. The auditorium was fairly quiet and they heard a player named Chris's phone go off. Coach spoke up.

"Pick it up it might be them." Chris obliged answering the phone. Coach Burns, the spurs, the gang, Jack, and the Wildcats all listened intently.

"Hello… Oh hey Jay man we just wondering where you-… huh… JAIL?… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?… Is Trey with you?…" Chris looked up at Scott. "Uh, Coach it's for you."

"Please don't tell me it's my team in jail…"

"You mean technically?" Coach gave him a rude look and took the phone.

"You and Trey better have a bloody good explanation for this one boy… Ok yeah… How much?… Ok." Coach hung up and turned to his team, thankful that the auditorium was so noisy that only those right in front of him knew what was going on. "Ok guys who has any cash? We gotta make bail."

"How much?"

"$250 for Jay, $800 for Trey."

"Why so much?"

"Apparently the kid has a criminal record as long as from here to Washington State. They weren't gonna release him at all but the Warden is a fan." The team nodded and got out there wallets. Together they managed to pull the money, so Chris started the training as Scott when down to the jail.

Half an hour later, the Spurs, (who were supposed to be warmed up) had become friendly with the Wildcats and were sitting on the bleachers with them, when the topic of Trey came up. Chad asked a guy named Derek some questions.

"So, how long have you known Trey for?"

"Oh, I dunno. 8 months maybe?"

"So, you like, know him pretty well?"

"Well, as much as you can know someone like Trey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. It's just, people like Trey, with his kind of history, well, they're hard to get to know."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, he doesn't talk much. I mean he talks now, but not properly. Like I know nothing about him except 9 months ago Coach Burns found him passed out in the middle of Witherby Park. He doesn't really talk about himself. I don't know if he has a family, or where he's from or anything. But we're friends, good friends. And he's a good guy, whether or not he believes that. I don't really know what else to say. I mean Coach and Jay seem to know him pretty well; maybe he talks to them. Or maybe not."

At that moment Coach burns walked into the gym with Jay and Trey in tow. The two of them looked like death warmed up and gone cold again. They were wearing prison shirts (because their clothes had been wet). Coach Bolton told him team to go get changed in the locker rooms. Coach Burns hauled Trey and Jay into Jack's office and shut the door. (Jacks office is not where it is in the movie, the wildcats can't hear.). Coach Burns started his lecture.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jay answered him:

"Um Coach, I don't think we were."

"Damn right you weren't. Don't you realise how bad this could get if it hit the press."

"Look Scott, it was a mistake ok?" Trey said, his head pounding. Coach gave them a stern look then asked Jay to wait outside the door.

"Look kid, I'm just trying to watch over you." Troy nodded. "I know these people, the press, if you give them the slightest reason to, then they'll start digging. You have to keep a low profile if you want the past to stay in the past, got it?" Troy nodded.

"Yeah thanks Coach."

Troy and Jay went to go get changed. They stepped into the corridor of the change-rooms, unaware the Wildcats could hear them. The second the door shut behind them there was silence. Then Jay started to laugh, but tried to stifle it. Troy gave him a 'are-you-nuts?' look but then broke out in a grin to. Within seconds, the two of them were pissing themselves laughing. They started to slowly stumble down the corridor, unsteady both from laughing and still being a little drunk. The Wildcats could see them from their lockers, but didn't say anything. Jay began to talk (while laughing, so his speech was broken up).

"Still hungover?"

"Still drunk." Troy answered, and they doubled back over into fits of laughter.

"Dude, do you have nay idea what we did last night?"

"Not a clue… I bet it was fun though." They both nodded in agreement, still laughing.

"I'm surprised Coach didn't slaughter us!" Jay slumped down against the wall, and Trey followed suit next to him.

"He won't have to, the media will get there first."

"You worried?"

"Coach is right, the media will dig. For me that's cause for concern." There was silence. "You know, when I was six, I went over to a friends house, and his dad was drunk. My friend was so ashamed of him. And we made a promise that we would never drink or do anything wrong but were always going to be good, even if we were the only ones… Now? I have a criminal record rivalling that of Ivan Milat and the state line is like the Berlin wall, and trust me when I say I'm on the wrong side of it." Troy sighed. Jason looked at the team; he knew it was his dad Troy was talking about. Jay thought for a minute.

"When you were six, did you ever think you would be living in a mission house in downtown San Antonio with 2 black eyes and 4 broken ribs? Life is like the ocean, treacherous and unforgiving, but still beautiful in its grandeur." Troy gave him a weird look.

"Did that just come out of your mouth?"

"Hahaha my dad said that to me once. It was the only time I ever really felt close to him… We were very different: He was this rural hick from Ipswitch Australia, and I was this basketball fanatic raised in the city of Boston. But we had our moments." Troy nodded.

"Is he your whole family?" Jay nodded.

"My mum left just after I was born. My dad had to leave the farm and move hemispheres to get away from her. And he couldn't manage the farm by himself anyway. He never really understood me, but he tried, which can be just as valuable. Do you know either of your parents?" Troy was silent: no one had asked him this since things changed.

"Yeah." Troy chocked out. He cleared his throat. "I uh, I have a mum."

"Where is she?" Troy laughed.

"About 5 minutes down the road from here. I uh, I went to see her. Yesterday." Jay nodded, knowing this was a huge step. "I was so nervous. I've spent the last few years shutting out everyone from my life, because it's the people that are closest to you who are the one who can hurt you the most."

"But it wasn't her who hurt you?" Troy just shook his head.

"Everything just got fucked up… You know, I though, stupidly, that making something of myself would just make everything that had ever happened to me go away." He let out a small laugh at how pathetic he was. "But it's all still here."

"You know my father once told me, to always take the good _with_ the bad. Maybe the NBA hasn't fixed your life, but it's brought you here: to a place where you can try and fix it. But you have to want it." Jay got up to go get changed, leaving Troy to his thoughts. The Wildcats were all still sitting in the locker room in silence, all deep in thought. The door of the corridor opening and shutting interrupted the silence. A small boy of about 3 or 4 came in. He seemed to be looking for someone, but got distracted when he saw Troy. He came and sat down next to him.

"Hello Mister."

"Hey." Troy said quietly.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not said. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Troy looked at the kid.

"What's your favourite thing to do in the whole world?"

"Fingerpainting! That is VERY fun!" Troy chuckled.

"Ok bad example… What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A lion."

"A lion?"

"Yep."

"Well, what would you do if someone told you that you weren't allowed to be a lion when you grew up?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Well let's say, someone wanted you to be an elephant instead."

"Well that doesn't matter."

"How so?"

"Well it's not up to them." Troy nodded this kid was smart.

"What if someone wanted you to be an elephant so badly that they tried to force you to be one. And they told you they would hate you if you didn't be one."

"Maybe this person did know how fun it can be being a lion. Like growling and lying in the sun."

"Do you think that this person would like you more if you became an elephant?"

"My teacher says real love is for what's on the inside. If they couldn't love you as an lion, they couldn't love you as an elephant."

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I have some ideas left, eg. Fixing things between Troy and Emma.**

**But I'm a little stumped as well**

**I'm in an ideas drought!**

**Any suggestions would be HUGELY appreciated!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**xoxoxox**


	21. In Good Company

Training began outside as the Wildcats joined the Spurs. As the warm up officially started, Scott and Jack both noticed a distinct absence of Troy. Scott had decided to let Troy emerge in his own time, but Jack had other ideas. As Scott continued to yell orders to those in training, Jack went to 'retrieve his whistle' from the change rooms.

Troy picked himself up off the floor and walked into the Wildcat locker space. The only hint that time had passed was that some of the names of the lockers had changed. But his was still there, right in between Jason and Zeke, as though he had never left. He walked over to it, looking at the lock which was surprisingly still in tact. He reached into Jason's locker (he never locked his) and fished out the spare key. He could hardly believe he remembered where he had left it, let alone that it was still there, stuck by blue tack to the inside roof of Jason's locker. He stood there before his locker, contemplating opening it. He figured he might as well. He slid the key in, and the lock sprung open, just as it always had. He removed the lock and opened the door. The door of his locker looked the way it did just before his 'accident', he hadn't opened it since. Polaroid pics were jammed around the edge of the locker, stuck in the gap between the 2 layers of metal. He pulled one of them out. It was one of him, Chad, Jason and Zeke at a summer basketball camp they had gone to when they were 14. He had always liked this pictured. They all looked so young and happy as they pulled faces for the camera. At the time, Troy thought life couldn't get any better. He pulled down another picture; it was he, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsie after the final show of Twinkle Towne. He remembered his dad had refused to come to the production, and Troy had given up trying to ask him. You can't fight fire with fire.

Troy heard someone walk up behind him. He stopped dead, hoping it was a random or Coach, but no luck.

"Troy?" Troy would know that voice anywhere, it had haunted him for years, playing over in his head like a broken record screaming that he was a failure.

"Don't call me that." Troy was still facing his locker.

"But that's your name."

"No. Troy was a slave to you and your wants. Now he is dead." Jack said nothing for a long while. Knowing it was pointless to argue, he simply placed a think book down on the bench. But before walking out, he said:

"This is for you."

Troy listened to him leave. When he was satisfied Jack was gone he turned around. Before him on the bench lay a very overstuffed, tattered exercise book. After hesitating, Troy reached out and picked up the book, sat down and opened it. The pages of the book were crumpled and ripped, some of them stained, not just by age but by drops of alcohol, and what Troy didn't recognise as Jack's tears. The pages were crammed with papers: details of every flight, train and bus out of Albuquerque since the day Troy left. Pages scribbled with the numbers of everybody Troy had ever known, most of them crossed out, one or two with little notes beside them. There were pages and pages of information of every YMCA, youth hostel and mission home in both New Mexico and Texas. A lot of them had notes written over them of the names of the people working there, and possible descriptions of people who could be Troy. Then there were copies of all the reports and communications between him and the police. There were details of accidents of unidentified people, as well as the numbers of all hospitals in the state that he had put on alert for any news of Troy. Troy was not surprised to find details of all basketball competitions in the State, which Jack had checked for Troy's entry. However he was surprised to find details of all musical events, lists of open mike nights and karaoke nights offering cash rewards for Troy's name, or a song that Troy had sung before. Troy continued to flip through the book, tears threatening to fall. Any possible way of ever finding someone was held within these withered pages. Jack had searched for him, dedicating all his time, efforts and money into relocating his son. Troy knew he held in his hands the justification for forgiving Jack. But making that decision was harder than just having to face hating your own father. At least that way he doesn't have to make a choice. He put the book down next to him and just sat on the bench staring into space.

Back out at training, Scott was becoming worried that Troy was still in the change rooms. He watched the Spurs and the Wildcats doing drills alongside each other, and knowing Jack had everything under control, went into the locker area. He found Troy sitting on a bench, staring into space. One of the lockers was open, and next to him laid an open scrapbook.

"Trey, you good?" He asked, bring Troy back from his trance.

"I uh, I don't think I can train today Coach." Scott looked at the boy. A rough night followed by a rough day and drained him of the entire colour in his face. He decided to let it go.

"Ok. But you're here or you're at the hotel ok." Troy nodded. He grabbed his bag, but the book and the stuff from his locker in it, slammed to the locker door and walked out.

The Wildcats and the Spurs were on a water break when Troy left the gym; hence, they all saw him go. The gym was only half filled now, as the initial hype had worn off. The gang had gone to sit out under the tree out the front of the school to have an early lunch. Coach Burns exited the change room area shortly after Troy and headed over to the group.

"He ok Coach?" Asked Jay.

"He's fine." Coach said, in a voice which only his team would recognise as a 'don't' ask questions' tone. "He's just tired from last night."

Troy walked out the front door of East High. The sun was down shining at him, so he scowled at it for being so cheerful. He had no idea where the hotel was. Shit. He walked up to the road and looked left and right, hoping he might magically know the way. He let out a deep sigh, and rubbed the back of head; he was not in the mood for this. He looked around him, making sure no one was around as he pulled out a cigarette. He spotted Ryan and the girls under a tree, trying to pretend they weren't watching him. He lit up none the less; they had seen worse, he figured. As he breathed the toxin into his lungs and back out again, he felt slightly calmer. His Coach would kill him for smoking, but trying to end all your bad habits at once was too hard, so he had accidentally kept one. Besides he enjoyed smoking. He sat down on the front steps of the school, just enjoying the taste of tobacco and menthol. The gang were about 4 metres away talking amongst themselves, but still fully aware of his movements. A kid walked up to him, wearing a Spurs supporter's jersey.

"Hey! Your Trey Parker!" Troy put his cigarette down next to him.

"That's right."

"You're my favourite player! When we play, I always say I'm you!" Troy let out a small laugh, and it felt good.

"Thanks kid."

"Will you sign my shirt? Oh please all my friends would be so jealous!" Again Troy laughed at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Hahaha sure kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Derek." Troy wrote him a message on the back of his shirt and gave the kid back his pen.

"Wow thanks! Any tips you can give me to make me better?"

"Yeah. Don't ever start smoking." With that the kid smiled and walked off. Troy picked up his cigarette, feeling slightly better about the day, and himself. He hoped than when he was a child, he had given someone this feeling that everything is going to be ok. Kids just seem to have a way of doing that. Holding his cigarette in his mouth, Troy opened his bag and tipped out the contents. He scavenged through the contents, finally being able to scrape up 40c for a pay phone. He put all his stuff back in his bag, and got up, and walked over to the pay phone, unfortunately situated about 1 meter from Ryan and the girls. He finished his cigarette and put it out on the edge of the payphone. He put in his change and while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, rolled up his sleeve to reveal a number. The number was that of Rachel, the dancer he was with last night. He didn't remember her very well, but he was desperate. He dialled the number and leant against the phone box as he waited for it to ring. Eventually someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, it's Troy, from last night."

"Hahahaha yeah I remember, well vaguely."

"You and me both baby. But hey I'm doing ok, I know your name and that you're 23." Troy said, relieved she was in the same shoes as him.

"Hahaha well done! How was the night behind bars?"

"Hahaha they weren't even going to let me out this morning! My parole officer was called in and everything. But in the end the warden was a fan so he let me go. I think it was a much bigger shock for Jay, I think it was his first time in trouble with the law."

"Hahahaha maybe. So, what can I do for you slick? Or did you just call to chat?"

"Hahaha 1 night and you already know me. Actually, as fun as this is, I need a ride."

"Hahaha slave driver. How far?"

"I dunno, I lost my hotel, I can't remember where it is." Troy said, laughing at himself.

"Wow you really were drunk!"

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm at East High. You far?"

"Nah, two secs down the road."

"Sweet, You're a legend. I'll cya in a sec then." Troy heard the dial tone, feeling happy he had solved his latest predicament, and had a friend in this town that wasn't watching his every move. Troy went and sat back down on the steps. As he did, the boys from the gang, except of course Ryan came out the front door and went down and sat next the girls. Troy willed every part of him not to acknowledge their presence. He had had enough for one day. As though on cue, Rachel pulled up. She was tanned with sleek straightened brown hair and bright green eyes and wearing a low cut red Singlet top, ie, she looked hot _(I can't remember my previous description. I am basing her on Erica from Summerland, in not only looks but also personality and relationship w/ Troy)._ She was driving a very snazzy 2 seater convertible sports car, her hair blowing in the breeze like she was a model in a shoot. She had quite loud music on. Troy looked up smiling as he saw her.

"Come on punk, you're buying me lunch, don't keep me waiting!" She called out to him laughing. Troy got up with a grin on his face, grabbed his bag and headed over to her. She lifted herself out of her seat to sit on the headrest as he came over to her and greeted her by kissing her on the cheek. He leapt over the door and sat on the headrest of the passenger's side, secretly very pleased that he was in such hot company in front of the gang, who all thought he was a loser _(that's only what Troy thinks, not the truth)_.

"Thankyou so much you're a lifesaver!" She gave him a big sexy smile.

"No thankyou Mr. Big Basketball Player, for lunch!" Troy laughed.

"Fine by me as long as we can find an atm first. So where are we eating?"

The gang never heard the end of this conversation; as they watched Troy and his incredibly hot something (they couldn't work out what to classify her) speed off towards town.

Hey Guys I know this is short but I hadn't posted in a few days cuz my train off thought got derailed! Thanks so much munchkin pants for your help it was very much appreciated, and thanks for updating ur fic! Any other suggestions are welcome of course by all, cuz although the story is slowly forming in my head, 2 heads are always better than one, unless they're on one body gross! (Sorry if you have one no offence). I know this is a filler, but the action continues as Troy confronts Emma! (I sound like a commercial ahahaha )


	22. The Rollercoaster of Life

_Hey just wana clear some things up so u guys understand a bit better about Rachel. First, Troy and her didn't have sex it didn't get that heated. Second, I'm trying to set up a kinda of older/younger sibling relationship, but in a friendship way, both like the fact the other doesn't judge them so they get on well. Anyways… to the story!_

Rachel and Troy sat at a café on the Promenade named Jamaica Blue. Rachel had chosen it because she had always wanted to go to Jamaica, and now she could say that the famous Trey Parker had taken her there. They both ordered burgers with the lot and Cokes. They talked about random topics, stuff completely out of the blue. Troy liked that he could just be himself with her, and he could just have fun. After they had eaten, they went for ice cream and sat down to eat it on the swings in the park.

"You know, I played here once or twice when I was little. I broke my arm falling off this swing when I was 5." Rachel said. Troy smiled, but his mind was elsewhere. Rachel noticed. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just, I dunno."

"You know you can tell me."

"I'm just having some problems with my family. I'm just confused is all." Rachel was silent for a minute and then spoke.

"My Dad was a professional surfer on the circuit when I was young. My mum and I spent all our time with him, travelling from beach to beach, watching him compete. He was really good. Then one day, when I was 7, he was surfing the pipe masters championships in Hawaii, he wiped out and hit a reef. He never came up… Anyway, that day everything when wrong. My mum said she didn't want me anymore, said I was too much like my Dad. So she sent me to a year round boarding school in North California. I never saw her again. I was so angry with her. The other girls at school all had parents who would visit all the time and send them letters and presents. I couldn't understand how my mum could just abandon me like that, and be angry with me just for who I was. I poured all my energy into hating her."

"Then what happened?"

"When I turned 18, I got a visit from an attorney from Playa Linda, where we were based. Turns out my mum had died, but she had left me everything she and Dad had ever had. She had written in the Will that the strongest bind that this world had to offer was that of family. But that just made me even more angry."

"How come?"

"Because after everything she had done to me, I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her so badly. But I knew I never could. Because whether I liked it or not, families don't have the power to hate one another. It goes against nature."

"When I was 16, I got really depressed. And the reason it all started was from basketball. So I told him that I didn't want to play anymore. He got mad, and he told me that Basketball was all that I was and the only thing that made me his son…" Troy gave a pathetic laugh. "I wanna hate him. I wanna hate him so badly. I don't understand why I can't. But everything would just be so much simpler if I could."

"But it wouldn't be. Because your hatred would consume you, and nothing would never feel resolved and at peace."

"Are you telling me to forgive him?"

"No. I can't tell you what to do. You're an adult it's your decision. But I will tell you, that when it came to my mum, I wish that I had at least tried." Troy didn't say anything for a while. But then he looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks… I'm really glad I called you." She smiled.

"Me too, nothing like a free lunch!" They both laughed until she spoke again.

"Hey, wanna go down the fair and ride the roller-coaster until we throw up!"

"Hahaha you're on!"

Troy entered the hotel at about 4pm that afternoon. He entered his room, threw his bag down and spread-eagled across the bed. He couldn't help but feel that although the day had started out terribly, it had definitely turned around. He dozed off into a light sleep until about 5:30pm when the team came back and made one hell of a racket. Jay came into his room through the bathroom they shared and jumped on the bed.

"Hey dude you missed it! It was the best training ever! We had so much fun with those guys and Coach fully went easy on us! We had such a blast right that the Coach said we could train with them for the next 5 days until we fly out to Flagstaff for our next game!"

"Uh that's great man listen, what time is it?"

"Almost 6, listen man, out team and the wildcats are gonna go out to this bar tonight. You in?"

"Aren't they a little young for that?"

"Aren't you?" Troy gave him a rude look. "Nah it's sweet. Apparently one of the bars on the promenade is owned by one of the Wildcat's dads."

"Oh ok, yeah maybe but I might be late I got to meet someone first."

"Ok sweet dude, call me when you're done and I'll tell you where we are."

"Yeah sweet." Jay left. Troy got up and got in the shower. Jay was surprised to hear Troy singing in the shower, and even more surprised to hear that he was actually really good. Troy was surprised himself that he felt like singing. He hadn't sung in ages, but he was in a good mood and he felt like. He climbed out of the shower, shaved, and got dressed in dark wash jeans and a blue button down shirt. He towel dried his hair, and then went down to the hotel restaurant to join his team for the buffet dinner. He took a seat between Jay and the Coach. Jay was laughing with some of the team over something that had happened earlier, so Coach took that opportunity to talk to him.

"You look much better than you did this morning."

"Yeah sorry about that Coach. But yeah I feel good, I had a good day." Coach raised his eyebrows so Troy quickly blurted out: "Here at the hotel. All day. Of course." Then put his head down and began to eat quickly. Coach laughed.

"Where were you then?" Troy smiled to himself.

"The roller-coaster of life." He said, before going for seconds.

At 9:45 Troy left the hotel to go see Rachel. She was working at a bar tonight and said he should drop in to came see her. He quickly walked the few blocks to the promenade and entered, flashing his ID to the bouncer. Troy walked up to the bar and leant against it, then he heard his name being called.

"Hey Trey… Trey!" It was Jay. Troy walked over to the large booth where to 2 teams were. "Hey man, I didn't think you'd make it. We didn't even tell you where we were!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you'd be here either. I'm meeting someone here." As if on cue, to break the awkward moment of everyone staring at him, Rachel walked up to the booth with a tray of drinks that the guys had ordered. He smiled when she saw Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey rock star, I didn't think you'd show." Troy smiled.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" She laughed.

"Come over to the bar and talk to me, I got a break in 10 mins and I'm craving ice cream." Troy laughed as she walked off.

"OH TOUCHDOWN!" Jay yelled at Troy. Troy secretly enjoyed the envious looks he was getting by the members of both teams. "Please tell me tapped that?" Troy gave him a shocked and disgusted look.

"Dude! She's a person you know, show a little respect man."

"That's a yes isn't it." Troy shook his head in disbelief then walked over to join Rachel at the bar. She handed him a drink on the house and they both had a laugh at the stares they were getting from the guys in the booth that had a perfect view of them. As they were chatting, 2 separate girls came over and tried to hit on Trey. Both times he politely declined their invitations and they had walked off. Rachel had raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing. When the clock struck 10pm, Rachel's boss came out and told her she could have a 10min break, so she grabbed her jacket from the back and they left out the back exit.

As they stepped out the exit they both breathed inn a breath of fresh air. Inside the bar was loud, crowed and stuffy, so it felt good to be outside. They walked over to the ice cream parlour before walking down the street to a bus stop seat where it was quieter.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"What?" Troy said, genuinely confused.

"Who's the girl your crushing on that is making you turn down all other offers." Troy gave a small, kind of sad, smile.

"You really want to know?"

"Really really." Troy let out a breath.

"Her name is Emma. Emma Wiltshire."

"And?" Rachel said, wanting more info. Troy laughed.

"_And_, we dated, and I fucked it up."

"How long ago?"

"Going on 2 years."

"Shite."

"Mmmm."

"Where does she live?"

"About 10 minutes walk from here."

"So why are you here and not with her?"

"I haven't seen her in 2 years. Not since I left. I can't just show up!"

"Yes you can. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I don't deserve her."

"Let her be the judge of that."

"And what do I do if she throws me out?"

"Well then, you come back here and I get you pissed for free." Troy laughed. She made it sound so simple. But the idea scared the shit out of him. They started to head back to the bar.

"What do I say?"

"You tell her the truth."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Even the bits you might think she doesn't want to hear." Troy thought about this as he walked around the other side of the bar from Rachel, as she got back to work. Troy let out another breath; it was so not that easy. Rachel handed him a drink.

"Here's one for the road, but when you finish it, you are going to go see her. End of conversation." He picked up his drink and she went to take someone their drinks. Again Jay called him over and he went over to the booth.

"Go for a quickie huh?" Jay joked. Troy gave him a filthy look.

"We went for ice cream."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days." Jay joked again.

"Very funny Jay."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Rachel. We hung out all of today when I cut training."

"Oh naughty naughty. I should really tell Coach."

"He knows so don't bother with the blackmail."

"And he let you get away with it." Troy just shrugged. Rachel came over.

"What are you still doing here?" Troy raised his drink.

"I haven't finished yet!" She stared him down. He gave up and skulled the rest of it and gave her the cup.

"Happy now?"

"Much better. Now leave!"

"Ok sheesh woman!" He walked off.

"Good luck!" She yelled out to him as he walked away.

When Troy walked out of the bar, he noticed it was raining. He crossed his arms tightly to himself and walked out into the rain. 10mins later he was outside Emma's house. 10 mins was not long enough for Troy to be ready for this. He looked in the window and saw Emma's parents in the living room. He didn't want them to open the door; he only wanted to see Emma. He walked around the back of the house and saw that the light was on in Emma's room. He crept over to it and quickly knocked. There was no answer so he climbed in. He stood there in her bedroom, completely soaking wet, unsure of his next move. She wasn't in there. He spotted a photo of Emma and Gavin on the wall and walked over to look at it. When he had his back turned, Emma walked in, and upon seeing him, let out a short scream.

"Emma, are you ok?" They heard being called from the living room. Emma didn't tear her eyes away from Troy when she answered.

"Uh, yeah dad. Everything's fine. I uh just slipped on some water." She shut the door, her eyes still fixed firmly on Troy. He couldn't read her expression, nor the emotions in her voice when she finally spoke. He was starting to feel that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Troy?"

OH CLIFFHANGER! I don't think ive done one of those before. It wasn't that fun I have to say. Another filler but as you can see, here comes the drama. PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think of whats happening and any ideas you may have. Till then xox


	23. I'll Be Seeing You

"Hey Emma." Troy said quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I don't know. I just… I wanted to see you."

"What so after 2 years you think the best thing to do is climb in my bedroom window?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Emma said nothing. She didn't want to yell at him because it wouldn't solve anything, but she was pretty angry with him. Quietly she began to speak.

"Did you ever even think to call me?"

"Everyday. Every single day. But I was scared."

"Why?"

"I was alone Emma. I needed to think that someone still cared about me. I didn't know if u did or not. But not knowing, and just hoping, is better than knowing for sure you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't."

"No. I hated that I let you get close to me, because of how much I hurt when I found out about what had happened." Troy nodded and sunk his gaze. He was so ashamed of his actions.

"I uh, I don't expect you to forgive me: I just wanted to see you." Troy still didn't meet her gaze. "Do you want to go for ice cream?"

"That depends…" Troy looked up, bewildered that she hadn't flat out refused.

"On what?"

"Are you buying?"

"Yeeesss."

"Then I'm eating." Emma yelled out to her parents that she was going to sleep and then shut her door. Troy climbed out the window and lifted Emma out after him and the two set off down the road to the ice cream parlour. They were both silent on the walk; neither knowing what to say to break the awkward silence. Finally, Troy spoke.

"I went and visited my mum yesterday. She said you and Gabi were pretty tight." Emma nodded.

"After you left she decided to give me a chance. Then she introduced me to all her friends. But uh, she's changed a lot in the last two years. Sometimes when she says something I feel like I don't know her at all anymore. I grew up earlier than her, because I had to deal with things that are beyond the mind of a child. But we all change as we grow. We grew apart… It's not all bad though. Some people grow closer as they get older, and that has become true for me of Kelsie and Ryan. There's more to them than people usually look for." Troy nodded. He knew this was true. Although he had never become incredibly close personally to either of them, he had always respected Ryan for his true and honest nature, and always loved Kelsie for her gentle warmth and fierce loyalty.

Again they fell into the silence of their own thoughts. They reached the ice cream parlour and sat down inside on the long bar, looking out the glass windows in front of them which oversaw the promenade. They ate in silence until Troy began to talk.

"How's Gavin?"

"He's good. Really good actually. He got a full soccer scholarship to a really great collage in Ohio. He loves it. Next month he's going to Italy to play. I'm really proud of him. But I miss him. And… he misses you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some people just I click I guess. And I think he felt that with you." Troy nodded slowly, letting it sink in, and realising for the first time that he really missed Gavin too.

"How often does he come home?"

"Not much. Whenever he can. But he's on a really tight training schedule, especially as Italy is coming up."

"It must be hard on you." Emma nodded, looking down at her icecream as she poked it with her spoon.

"It is. He's my best friend in the whole world… But he wants this. And so I want this for him. He deserves it." Troy nodded understandingly. After a short pause, Emma spoke. "How did you end up in San Antonio?" Troy swallowed a mouthful of icecream.

"I uh, well the night that I left I ran to the highway and ended up hitching a ride from this truckie who was headed to Santa Fe. Anyway, the guy was drunk. I don't remember his name. We got in an accident and while I was unconscious they checked my wallet for ID and found my fakie."

"Yeah I remember. Trey Parker from San Antonio. I should have known."

"Haha yeah well, anyway. They took me there, thinking all my medical records and all would be there. And I just ended up staying there. It wasn't a bad place. I'm glad to be back though. I didn't think I ever would be. But tonight I am." Emma smiled at him. It was small. But he saw it. It was there. She softly began to talk.

"Every year in the fall, I would dream that the unsettled voice inside you had grown silent, and that you might again come to live in the world. But then the winter would come ... and then another spring. And still you stayed away… I wrote you."

"You wrote me?"

"I wrote you 792 letters. I wrote you everyday that you were gone, until last week." She pulled out of her bag another scrapbook. This one even fuller than the last he had seen. In it was every letter she had written him, everything she had felt, and the tears she had cried. He took it from her, feeling the weight of it: not just in a physical sense, as he knew he was holding her soul in his hands which she had poured out so freely in each letter that she had no where to send.

"Why did you stop?"

"I lost faith in you. I didn't think you would remember me. Let alone, ever come back… I don't begrudge you that. These letters, writing them, it kept me sane. And alive. You were my diary; only you were real to me. Because of this, I would always hate you, because I would always love you."

"Oh Em, I am not fool enough to try to alter a life already lived. But I feel I have not done well trying to make my own decisions in this life. Making the mistakes was easy. Righting them seems infinitely harder." Emma nodded. But then left to go to the ladies. Troy opened the book of letters to the very last page. The very last letter Emma had written to him.

"_My Dearest Troy,_

_I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. _

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. _

_I love you. I'll be seeing you. _

_Emma"_

Troy closed the book, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall down his face. But in the face of his own shame, he could not control that which is a most primal instinct. When Emma returned, she saw a pale Troy, with tears on his face, staring out the window. She took a moment to observe him, just as he was. In her own mind, she had built him up. Troy, who had the strength to save her, and the strength to come and go in and out of her heart as he pleased. But here she saw him for what he really was. He was merely a boy. A very confused child who tried too hard to grow up before him time. And now he sat, overwhelmed and exhausted, at a loss to his next move, and mourning the days when all was placed before him at his feet. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's walk. You can show me where you're staying."

HEY GUYS, IM REALLY SORRY THIS IS SO INCREDIBLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST IT CUZ I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE N I LEFT U GUYS WITH A CLIFFY. I START MY END OF SCHOOL FINALS ON FRIDAY SO THAT'S WHY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING CUZ IVE BEEN STUDYING. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! PEACE OUT XOX


	24. I'm Not Paid Enough For This

Standing on the balcony of Troy's hotel room, Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In one hour, everything she had spent the last few years hoping for had happened, and yet it didn't feel the way she thought it would have. Everything wasn't suddenly ok. There was no hallelujah chorus and elated feeling of contentment. If anything, the world had become much more confusing. She had finally given up, and let go. And just as she did, he came back. Emma had decided that what she and Troy had shared was like a summer romance in the depths of winter. Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone.

The cool breeze whipped around her as she looked out at the stars. Troy came up behind her and placed a jacket around her shoulders, and she smiled gratefully at him. They hadn't spoken since they had left the ice cream parlour. But it was a comfortable silence.

"It all looks so peaceful out there. So ordinary. You'd never guess anything ever changed. Or that tonight was different than any other time."

"Is it different?" Troy asked.

"I'm here aren't I? And if tomorrow brings more heartache and pain, I will remember that we had tonight. And that for this night, I was not alone in the world, and neither were you." Troy looked at her as though he had never seen her before. After all her had done, she showed him a level of compassion and understanding which would remain unmatched in all the rest of his days.

"How can you do that? How can you be ok after everything I did to you?" Emma looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not ok. But if I don't believe I will be, then I don't have anything. You left me yes, but you came back for me. No one has ever come back to me before. We aren't ok Troy. But maybe, some time soon, we might be." Troy immediately crossed the space between them and enveloped her in a hug. He held her as though he would never let go, and he knew that he never would again. She fit so perfectly into his hold, like that final piece of the puzzle that suddenly makes the picture clear. She felt a few tears fall freely down Troy's face and onto her. But she didn't cry. Not tonight. Too long had she cried; tonight was for her to be ok, and hold him as he wept.

Troy didn't know how long they stood there. And he didn't care. He just continued to hold her, rocking gently as he simply took her in and tried to show her he would never leave her again. It wasn't what they once had: He knew they would never get that back. But together they would build something stronger for both of them that would be more beautiful than before. But for tonight, this was enough.

After a very long time, Emma let out a huge yawn. Troy decided to take her home. They walked the whole way home in silence, Troy with his arm around her to keep her warm although she was still wearing his jacket. They reached her window and Troy climbed in first before lifting a very sleepy Emma in after him. He led her over to her bed, and sat her down. He knelt down and took off her shoes and tucked her in under the blackest still in her clothes. She gave him a very sedated smile of appreciation and he returned it before turning to leave. She spoke though as he turned.

"No, don't go."

"I have to."

"I don't want this night to end."

"I don't either baby, but it has to."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I don't know Em."

"Please?"

"Just till you fall asleep ok?" She nodded smiling and shuffled over so Troy could climb into bed with her. Troy climbed in carefully and stayed far away from her not wanting to seem forward, but he smiled when he felt Emma shuffle backwards and curl up into the shape of his body. He rested his arm across her waist and held onto her stomach, hugging her.

"I feel safe. I missed this." Emma said very softly, her voice full of sleep.

"Me too… me too." Troy said stroking her hair and pulling her closer.

"Nite Troy."

"Sweet dreams beautiful." Almost immediately Emma fell to sleep. Troy listened to the calm sound of her breathing evening out. He began to feel very tired and knew he should get up, but he was reluctant to let this moment go, and so fought to stay awake a little long before leaving. But slowly he fell asleep too. He slept better than he had in years, so deeply he didn't even dream. And he slept with a smile on his face.

Emma's alarm went off at 7:30am. Her parents left for work early so she always got herself up. Slowly she stirred as she heard it beep and shut it off (it was on her watch). She lay stiff for a few minutes and then slowly made a move to get up. She felt a warm weight across her and turned to see Troy, still very asleep. Emma smiled, knowing he must have fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him though he looked exhausted. She rolled over in the spot to face him and tried to wake him.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" she said softly. But she still didn't budge so she shook him a little. He groaned loudly then reached out for subconsciously, pulling her closer to him. She giggled.

"Wake up Troy. It's morning." Troy turned his face to her and opened his eyes slightly. He smiled at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said to him softly. Emma was a morning person, and she knew Troy wasn't.

"Morning." Troy said quietly still smiling at her. "What am I still doing here?"

"You must have fallen asleep." Troy let out a small yawn.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked her softly.

"I haven't slept that well in years."

"Me neither." Emma smiled.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be great."

As they got out of bed Emma noticed she was still in Troy's jacket, and smiled to herself. They went out to the kitchen and ate cheerios while watching cartoons. Emma finished off her cheerios and took her and Troy's bowls into the kitchen, then she came back and sat next to him, placing his arm around her. Troy smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing today?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. I probably have training at East High. But I don't know if I'll go."

"How come?"

"Cuz all the wildcats will be there."

"I think you should go."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Cuz you love basketball. And you must have friends on your team who you can play with. I mean, the wildcats have classes so they wont be there that much. And then you can have lunch with me." Troy thought for a minute and smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll go." Emma smiled back. Troy turned to the tv and then looked back at Emma with a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from someone who watches cartoons!"

"Hey, that's Ren and Stimpy. They are way existential." Troy laughed in disbelief.

"Do you even know what your talking about?"

"No. Why do I sound like I do?" Emma said with a very big grin on her face. Troy smiled at her. She had just woken up and had no make up on or anything, and yet she was perfect. If they had been going out then Troy would have kissed her as they sat staring into each other's eyes. But they weren't so he refrained. But only just.

"Come on." Emma said getting up. "I gotta go to school." Troy got up and pulled Emma into a tight, but gentle hug. After a long moment he let her go.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling.

"It was just something I wanted to do." Emma nodded still smiling. "I gotta go back to the hotel to shower and change. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy gave her one last smile and walked out the door into the sun. It hurt his eyes, but Troy knew that nothing would spoil his day.

Two hours later, Troy walked into East High gym. Fortunately, the wildcats weren't there at the time. Apparently they would come 3 times during the day (morning free period, 2nd half of lunch and after school). The thought just thrilled Troy. He walked over to Jay and began to stretch with the rest of his team. Jay spoke up with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, I uh, came in to wake you up this morning…" Troy blushed. Fuck. He tried to think of an excuse.

"Yeah, I uh… I was… I… um…"

"Wasn't there?" jay helped. Troy just nodded, avoiding his gaze. "Good night then huh?"

"Jay!"

"What! If you won't fill in the blanks then I will. What's her name?" He asked condescendingly. Troy let out a sigh. God the whole team was listening!

"Her name is Emma."

"And?"

"And nothing happened! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jay laughed.

"If you insist."

"I do." Just as he said that, Coach yelled at them to start running suicides. After that, there was no breath left him any of them to talk.

When morning free period came up, the wildcats piled into the locker rooms to get changed. As they were getting changed, they were highly amused at the water fight some of the Spurs were having at the other end of the locker room while on a break. The 4 of them were drenched but still throwing water at each other and laughing their heads off. (different voices in different styles. Troy is bold, Jay is bold italic).

"**You Btch!!"**

"_**S'matter Trey, can't handle it with the big boys?"**_

"**Hey I've seen you in the shower, no one would ever call you big!!"**

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH hahahahaha."_

"**_Prepare for the beating of a lifetime Trey!!" _**(Troy and Jay start to run around the lockers as Derek spies a red EHS flag and grabs it and puts on a funny Spanish accent.)

"I am Enrique Juniver Cortez: The Bull Fighter." (He starts doing a funny dance.)

"**_Those must be some pretty small bulls!" _**Derek tackled Jay and Troy just stands there laughing.

"Aren't you gunna help?"

"_**Are you kidding? Trey's to tired from staying up all night having steamy sex."** _Troy gave him a shocked look and tackled him. The wildcats leave them to it and walk out into the gym to join Jack. Coach Burns sees them enter.

"Where's my team?" Zeke just points into the locker area as he stares at this famous NBA coach who is talking to him. "GET OUT HERE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!!" Slowly, 4 saturated Spurs members emerge laughing hysterically. Coach, however, does not find it as funny. "Right, recent events call for a slight change of plan. Everyone to the outside court, Wildcats and well-behaved Spurs will play a leisurely game in sun while we watch Calhoon, Brody, Parker and Fitzgerald run laps until they are completely dry."

"WHAT!!" All four boys yelled at once.

Troy was out of breath and sweating, which wasn't helping the fact he was supposed to be drying off. He and his fellow perps were still running suicides while the rest of the players rotated in small teams playing against each other. It had been half an hour. Running was all right for the first 20mins or so, they were laughing around and joking while they ran, but now they were out of breath.

"Oh look at that hot chick!" Derek exclaimed, and the other boys looked up to see. Troy smiled as he saw Emma walking towards them and she smiled back giving him a small wave. He snuck a look at Coach who was currently absorbed in the game and ran over to her, ignoring the cat calls and yells from the other 3 as he did. He came up to her completely out of breath but with a big grin on his face.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked. She knew him too well.

"No…. Ok maybe." She laughed.

"What did you do!?"

"Me n a few of the guys had a water fight in the change rooms. Now we have to run laps until we dry off."

"How long you been running?"

"About 35 minutes."

"Ooh bummer. I just wanted to check if you were here and that we are still on for lunch."

"Of course."

"Troy you're the man! What a pull! WOOHOO!" Troy heard from behind him. He blushed a little and Emma laughed.

"Your partners in crime?" She asked as she saw them continue to run.

"Yeah. He looked at them then turned back to Emma. The blonde Australian one is Jay. The other two are Derek and Jet."

"Your friends I presume?"

"If I must call them that." They laughed. "Nah, they're ok really. They just have a distinct lack of tact… Jay's room is connected to mine so he knew I didn't come home last night."

"TREY PARKER DID I TELL YOU TO STOP RUNNING?" They heard Coach call.

"And that's my Coach. I gotta go. See you at lunch?"

"Bye." Emma said smiling, then turning to walk back to where she came from as Troy went back to running laps.

After another 25mins of running, Coach Burns called the four over to the others. He looked them up and down.

"You're still soaked."

"We've been running suicides straight for 60 mins. It's all sweat." Troy said. Coach looked him up and down and nodded.

"I guess you've learned your lesson guys. How do you fell."

"Oh fabulous! I think I'll go run another few hundred miles actually!" Jay said sarcastically. Coach gave him a glare. "I mean, fit. Definitely fit." Coach nodded again and then walked off yelling for everyone to have recess. Everyone watched silently from where they were standing or sitting as the 2 coaches left. As soon as they had gone inside there was a huge groan from the 4 boys. Jay collapsed on the spot.

"I hurt everywhere!" He whined loudly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Troy was saying as he lowered himself down and lay on the court. There were groans and moans from the others. The wildcats and the other spurs were clearly amused.

"Someone save me from that evil evil man!"

"Shoot him!"

"I'm not paid enough for this!!"

Just then the bell went. The East High students left to return to their classes. The spurs went to find some food. Troy and his mates just lay on the floor feeling sorry for themselves and whingeing.

HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS ANOTHER FILLER BUT HEY THE STORY JUST GOES WHERE IT WANTS AND IT WANTED TO GO HERE. NEXT CHAP: SOMEONE SPILLS THE BEANS ON TROY'S PAST TO THE PRESS AND THINGS GET UGLY. XOX


	25. The Child Behind The Myth

TREY PARKER: THE MAN BEHIND THE MYTH

**This week the name on the lips of every NBA fan around the country is Trey Parker: the kid already nicknamed 'Saviour' for the San Antonio Spurs. Parker's first game of the season sparked immediate interest when fans witnessed the newcomer dominating the offensive wing of their clash with the Memphis Grizzlies last week. However, the mysterious and sudden arrival of Parker, this coupled with the arrests of he and fellow team mate Jay Calhoon just 3 days ago for reckless public behaviour, have sparked great interest into the past of this athlete and now after much digging we bring you the full story.**

"**Trey Parker" was born Troy Bolton on April 5, 1987; making him 19 yrs old, not 23 yrs old as previously thought. Troy Bolton was the MVP and star captain of the East High Varsity team in his sophomore year, leading them to win the Championships that season. This reporter met up with one of Bolton/Parker's former classmate and friends, who wished to remain anonymous.**

**How would you describe Troy Bolton at East High?**

**_Troy Bolton was like the East High heartthrob. Everyone wanted to be his friend and wanted to know what he was doing or dating. He was like a celebrity. Guys wanted to be him, and all the girls had crushes on him, whether or not they admitted it. Everyone thought he was perfect. He had good grades, he was athletic, he had an amazing voice and starred in the school musical with his sweetheart Gabriella (a very close personal friend of mine)._**

**So how did that Troy Bolton end up on the streets of San Antonio?**

**_I can only speak for the time he spent here: after he left no one knew where he was or what he was doing. The whole thing began slowly. He started acting weird; he was very quiet and distanced himself from everyone. He started hanging out with a really rough crowd of hoods instead of Gabriella, and us, so they broke up. I think he took that pretty hard because after that we really didn't see him much. He came to school, because his dad works there so he had to, but he always disappeared during recess and lunch. He started chain-smoking anything that he could get his hands on and would turn up at school drunk or on some type of drug or another. He became a greaser. We would hear stories of him being hauled into police stations all across town and coming home with multiple hookers in the early hours of the morning. He had a really bad problem with self-harm and used to cut himself really badly. One afternoon he was found on the school roof unconscious after cutting his veins and taking an overdose. He survived, obviously, but his brain had blocked all his memories and he couldn't even recognise his own family- except for one girl, the new girl in our class, Emma Wiltshire. About 2 months after that, he disappeared. And no one saw him until the Spurs game last week._**

Anything you would like to say to Bolton/Parker should he be reading this article?

**_Yes. Just that he never thought of anyone but himself, and he never thought of the consequences and affects that his actions had on others. Bolton, you maybe the Spurs' new golden boy, but you're weakness of character is reflected in current lives of those you left behind. I hope you realise that._**

So there is the full scope on the San Antonio Spurs' newest player. It seems his reckless attitude has already worn off on fellow teammate Jay Calhoon, but let's hope Coach Scott Burns can keep him in check before he corrupts the rest of his team. (Interview by Robert Dench).

As Troy sat in the East high cafeteria that lunchtime, he couldn't shake the somewhat dark and depressed mood that was nagging him. Looking at the students around him, Troy couldn't help but feel envious of them. Troy knew that everyone had problems, but watching them all casually eating their lunch, he couldn't help but be angry that their lives were so much less complicated than his own. I mean, in a few short months they would graduate high school with their friends, just like planned, whereas he had spent the time living on the street. How does God choose who gets what hand dealt to them?

He saw Emma walking over to him, and he couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face. But he began to worry when she didn't return it. She came up to him and sat down next to him, staring out at the rest of the EHS cafeteria below. There was a short silence before Emma spoke.

"Troy, I have something to show you… and well… you're not going to like it." She gave him a worried look. Troy gave her a curious look before she handed over a copy of the newspaper to him. There on the front page was a picture of him, and the breath was sharply sucked out of his chest as he began to read the article.

Troy's blood was boiling. He stood up, grabbed the paper and marched over to the table where his old gang was sitting.

"ALRIGHT THEN CONFESS! WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE WEASELS DID IT?!"

"Did what Troy? What are you talking about?" Chad asked. Troy answered him by slamming the paper down on the desk. He gave them a few seconds to recognise the article, which they had all seen that morning.

"So, who did it?" Troy watched them all squirm and look guilty. He knew it was one of them, because only they knew that much information about him, and he knew they all knew which of them did it. But none of them spoke.

"I'll say it one more time. Who did it?" Troy said in a dangerously low voice. Still none of them spoke so Emma attempted to calm Troy down.

"Um Troy, look... I'm not condoning what happened… but it really doesn't matter now… the damage is done." Troy stared them all down for another few seconds until the bell went for the second half of lunch. He knew the Wildcats had to get to the gym for practice, as did he - that was, if he still had a team to play on. Slowly the gang got up from their chairs, treating Troy as though he was a ticking time bomb, and filed out headed for the gym (the boys to train, the girls to watch). Troy watched them leave. The friends he used to know could never have done something like this. But then, as Emma said, we all change as we grow. But not always for the better. Emma had a music assessment next period, so Troy told her to go practice because he needed to train anyway, but she wanted to walk him to the gym. When they arrived at the doors, Emma noticed Troy made no attempt to pass through them. Instead he stared at them as though they held all the intricate secrets of the universe.

"Are you afraid they will ask you about it?" Emma asked.

"Or maybe that they won't. I don't know what's worse… But it's not the team I'm worried about: I can handle them. It's the suits." Emma gave him a curious look. "The people who own and manage the Spurs, they don't care about the game, it's all about the image. I could lose everything over this. And those who are going to take it away, could be waiting on the other side of this door." Emma nodded and squeezed his hand. He kissed her cheek goodbye and she left as he entered the gym.

Upon entering the EHS gym, Troy immediately knew something was wrong by the quiet behaviour of his team. Looking past them, Troy saw 4 'suits', dressed appropriately in suits awaiting him. When the sound of the doors was heard, the attention of all spurs, wildcats and spectators turned immediately to him. At that moment, Troy wished he were invisible.

"PARKER / BOLTON." One of the suits yelled and indicated for him to enter Jack's office, unfortunately on the other side of the gym.

People often talk about "last looks." The look you get from people when they think it may be the last time they see you, as though you're facing death. Well on that walk across the court, Troy began collecting them. In one sense it was the longest distance Troy had ever walked, each second lasting for eternity as all eyes followed his footsteps. In another sense, that walk was not long enough, as only to soon was he in that office, with the four suits plus Scott and Jack, wishing he would wake up from his nightmare.

"Trey, or Troy rather, we have brought your father in here as you are not legally an adult despite previous misconceptions." Troy didn't even look over at Jack; he just nodded. "Well in short Troy, we on the management board are shocked at the recent revelations about your past and character which were revealed publicly just this morning. Despite your extensive criminal record and doubtful beginning we continued to blindly support Coach Burns' decision to keep you, even so much as celebrating your arrival at the convincing victory of last week's game, and then something like this happens. This is not the kind of publicity that this team, and this sport needs. Even overlooking this morning's article, you were arrested earlier this week, and you dragged Mr. Calhoon down with you-"

"Actually Sir there is no evidence that it was Troy's fault-" Coach Burns interrupted, but was silenced again by the suit.

"Regardless, the fact remains that this team did not face these kinds of issues previous to your orientation. Do you understand what I am saying?" He asked Troy.

"Yes Sir. I am sorry Sir." Troy said quietly.

"Yes well. What is left is to decide what to do about it. As for right now, most of the board members are at a conference in Ohio so consider yourself on probation. The board will meet early next week to discuss whether or not to terminate your current contract. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Then our business here is done. We will be in contact." With that the four suits exited the office, and the gym, and Troy, Jack and Scott were left in silence. For almost 5 minutes no words we said, each was caught up in their own thoughts, attempting to allow the information sink in. Finally Jack spoke.

"Troy-"

"Don't. Just don't." Troy said before getting up and walking back out into the main gym area. However Jack followed him.

"Troy! Come on-" Troy spun around as Jack stopped in his tracks a few meters away.

"WHAT DAD?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WANT TO REMIND ME HOW I FAILED YOU AGAIN?! OR HOW MUCH A SCREW UP I AM?! OR MAYBE YOU WANNA DISOWN ME AGAIN?? WHY THE HELL NOT YOU SEEMED TO ENJOY IT LAST TIME!!"

"Troy-" Jack attempted again.

"Whatever." Was all Troy said as he walked out the double fire doors and sat down on the steps outside. One of the Spurs' tried to go over to him, but Jay stopped them. Jay knew Troy needed time to cool off first. The whole gym was trapped in a silence – one of those silences that seems so loud that you know you'll go crazy if it continues any longer. Coach Burns decided to break it by setting the Spurs to work. He sent the Wildcats to join in as Jack had returned to the sanctuary of his office.

Troy sat on the steps outside, staring out at the EHS grounds, but seeing nothing. He knew without the Spurs he had nothing, and the thought terrified him. But yet he couldn't cry or breakdown, because it was all such a shock. Last time, his safe reality had slowly slipped away like sand through his fingers. This time, it was snatched away in an instant. The thought of having to relive his past days on the streets threatened to overwhelm him and drown him in fear. He knew he would rather die than live like that. He wasn't even sure that he still had enough strength left to be a greaser: he no longer held that will to keep pushing.

After about 20 minutes the teams had a break. Jay tentatively walked out onto the steps and put his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"You ok buddy?"

"It's proby now." (A proby is like a derogatory nickname for someone on probation).

"Need anything?" Troy just shook his head. But as Jay turned to walk away, he spoke again.

"Hey Jay. There's a Wildcat in there named Jason. Will ya get him for me?"

"Sure." Jay turned and walked back into the gym and over to where the wildcats were sitting on their break.

"Hey is one of you Jason?" All heads turned towards Jason, and he looked a little freaked as he nodded at Jay. "Troy asked for you." Jason looked really confused, but after an encouraging look from Kelsie, he walked over to where Troy was and slowly sat down beside him.

The two sat in silence for a short while as Jason waited for Troy to speak, not wanting to push him. Finally Troy spoke.

"I know it wasn't you who ratted on me." Jason said nothing, waiting for Troy to continue. "And I didn't ask you over to make you rat on your friends." Jason sat in the silence for a moment before speaking.

"Then why did you want me?" Jason continued to mirror Troy's action of staring out at the grounds, feeling as though Troy's emotions would be written so deeply on his face that to look at him would be an aggressive act against his privacy. Or maybe he was too scared to face the hurt he thought he would find there, etched into all of Troy's features. But it made no difference. Troy shrugged.

"Guess I just needed a friend." Again the two sat in silence, both just absorbing and appreciating the fact that despite everything, they were ok with each other. They both just kinda knew they always would be. Sometimes it's those people who you seem to have little in common with that make the best friends. Like they know they don't understand and can't help, so they just give the support of a stable connection. This was what they had.

When Troy spoke again, his voice was quiet and unsure. For Jason, it was one of those moments when you realise something that you've never seen before, but was in front of you all along. The truth was that since he had returned, Jason had always thought of Troy as older than him, and therefore stronger. But after hearing his voice, it suddenly dawned on Jason that despite everything, Troy, like Jason, was still just a kid. It's like those moments when you see adults like your parents cry, and everything you had built up comes crumbling down as you witness first hand the fragility of all human kind, even those who seem unshakable.

"Y'know there's a guy on my team called Michael. Aced high school and gets a full scholarship to play college ball. He graduated with honours and immediately gets contracted… I dropped out of high school and lived on the streets under a fake ID. By chance the guy who finds me near-dead on a park bench is Coach Burns and I end up playing one spectacular game, before being sent right back to the streets… Who decides that? Who chooses who gets what?" Jason listened and thought before he spoke.

"If my dad were here, he'd say God."

"What would you're dad say to a barely 19 year old kid who is about to knowingly be sent _back_ to the streets by an organization of suits?"

"He would say that God had some plan in place that we just couldn't see yet." Troy said nothing for a few minutes. Before giving a sad laugh.

"I wish I had that. Faith – or whatever it is… But if God exists, I must be his cruel joke." Just after he said this the bell went. Jason had to go to his assessment, and Troy knew this. Troy nodded at him, both an indication to leave and a silent thankyou. Jason walked back into the gym and left. All to soon the gym was quiet as Troy continued to stare out into nothing. The sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts, as he noticed Jack sit down next to him on the steps, offering him a cigarette. They lit up and sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jack spoke…

Hey guys. So sorry this took forever but life has been sooooo hectic and tiring but I promise this is the first of a quick succession of updates in an attempt to make it up to you guys! Sorry it's kinda shit I usually rewrite parts of chaps but I wanna post this for you tonight.

**Next chappie:**

**Troy and Jack…**

**Troy and Emma…**

**Confession from the interviewee of the article…**


	26. Whatever Will Be

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I got tonsilitus again… but here it is!**

Troy and Jack sat on the steps outside the gymnasium for a long time. The presence was comforting to each party, and a comfortable silence grew: the silence of two men who just have to accept what was, having nothing left to lose. They watched as clouds began to roll overhead in the mid afternoon weather, but still they didn't move. The rain, if it were to come, would be if anything, comforting. Jack let out a long deep breath of tobacco smoke, and still without looking at Troy, began to speak.

"You know, I spent my whole life fighting my father… and now it's cost me my son." Troy said nothing, but Jack knew he was listening.

"'It is a wise father that knows his own child…' You never knew your grandfather, my dad. Least ways you wouldn't remember him… He was a businessman. He would work for 12/15 hours a day, sometimes more. I often wondered if he even realised he had a son… He hated that I wanted to play basketball instead of focusing on academics. He told me I was wasting my time and needed to become more like him. But no matter how hard he pushed; I was never going to be like him… So I started focusing more and more on basketball, because I wanted him to realise that life for me was about more than money and work … I told myself that if I ever had a son that I was going to let him be his own person… But you see I failed too. Despite the hours of time we spent together, I don't know you; I'm not sure I ever did… I always wanted you to play basketball because to me, that was being independent… I suppose I was trying to teach you how to be your own person… But I failed you; I mean; I turned out exactly like my father did, pushing his son so hard that he pushed him away…"

"But I know now that he was doing it because he loved me, and he wanted what was best for me-"

"How do you know?" Troy interrupted, looking over at Jack for the first time.

"I know that because of you… And I'll never get a chance to thank him for that." Troy just nodded and looked down at the ground. Turning his attention back to his cigarette.

"It's easier to live through someone else than to become complete yourself-"

"So you think that makes everything ok like what happened doesn't matter." Troy interrupted again; he didn't want to get angry but he couldn't help it.

"No of course not. There is no excuse for what I did – I could live a hundred years and never find one. And I'm not asking for forgiveness, because I wouldn't forgive me either. But I am asking for understanding... You're more like me than you think Troy."

"How?" Troy felt that he should have been getting angrier by the second. But he wasn't. Sitting with his father was only making him feel sad, realising the bonds of family, and that as much as he wanted to, he didn't hate the man in front of him.

"Don't forget you ran away too. From everything. And you lived through someone else- 'Trey Parker.' Wasn't it easier being Trey Parker than having to sort out all the emotional baggage that came with being Troy Bolton?" Troy said nothing, but soon gave a small nod. He knew his father was right. And all the hostility that had previously consumed him, he felt it flow out through his feet and return to the earth. He didn't hate Jack Bolton. He never could. Such are the ties that bind.

Troy walked back through the hallways of East High trying to remember all the good times and forget the bad. He was sure that underneath the layers of bad memories he had associated with this place, and despite all the pain, at one point he must have been happy here. Troy had attempted to find his teammates, but had failed- they were probably talking about him anyway so it was best he couldn't find them. So he decided to go to the auditorium and see if he could catch Emma's music performance.

Troy went around to the back of the theatre, an entrance he had learned about during the production of Twinkle Towne. He entered the backstage area to hear Emma's name being called. He silently crept through the curtains and towards the stage. He stopped when he could see Emma diagonally in front of him by about 1 meter sitting at the piano. She looked nervous. Mrs Darbus indicated for her to begin and she turned back around, to find herself facing Troy. He gave her an encouraging smile and so with newfound confidence, she began to play.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take   
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse 

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be   
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land"

As she finished the song she looked back up at Troy, who was smiling at her. The truth was, her song comforted Troy. He knew he would be strong for her just as she would be strong for him, and eventually everything was going to be ok. He could never love her enough for showing him this. It was the gift of a second chance that they were both now ready for.

They heard the bell ring and Mrs Darbus, followed by the rest of the class, filed out of the auditorium. Emma remained on the stage, and after everyone had left, she turned back to Troy.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. That was beautiful."

"Thanks." Emma said, as Troy came and sat beside her on the piano stool. Neither of them spoke for a while as Emma watched Troy slide his fingers gracefully over the keys.

"I heard about what happened… Are you ok?" Emma asked quietly, not wanting to upset Troy.

"No. I'm not… But maybe I will be." Emma nodded. It wasn't what she had wanted. But she would take it. "What class do you have now?"

"Chemistry." Troy chuckled.

"Well, you could stay with me… and study 'chemistry'." He laughed again, surprising himself considering how his day had been.

"Yeah bad joke Troy."

"I know, but one of us had to say it." They smiled at each other. It's funny how bad jokes and stupid situations make up key moments in relationships, but they both know this to be true. They continued to smile at each other, enjoying the stillness of the moment, until Troy spoke.

"Can I come see you tonight?" Emma thought for a minute.

"Maybe."

"I'll take maybe." Troy smiled at Emma, just noticing and appreciating everything about her. After a minute or so Emma got up from the bench and gathered her things.

"I have to go I'm really late for class. Maybe you can call me later?" Troy smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Of course I will." With one more smile she was gone, and Troy was left alone in the empty theatre.

Troy walked around the dark auditorium hearing nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. He used to love this place as it held so many good memories, but now the eerie reminiscent feel was making him uncomfortable. Troy was trying to stop the constant flow of memories flooding into his mind when he heard the auditorium door open. 'She probably is practising for a new play' Troy thought as he watched Sharpay come down the aisle of the theatre and climb up the steps onto the stage. Troy snapped out of his mini trance and started for the door.

"Sorry, I'll leave you be. You must have practise or something."

"No wait-" Sharpay said, and Troy turned back to face her. "I didn't come here to practise… I came to find you, I've been looking for you."

"You found me." Troy said, nodding for her to continue.

"Yeah, right…" Sharpay replied, looking very nervous; a first for Sharpay.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Troy asked, getting a little annoyed.

"No," Sharpay said defensively, Troy raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. " Well, yes. I… I wanted you to know that… well, it was me. I was the one who spoke to that journalist the other day, and those were my words in the article. I'm really, really sorry Troy, like so unbelievably sorry you have no idea. And I don't think I've ever said that to you before but I really mean it." Troy said nothing for a minute.

"And that's suppose to make it all ok? Make it all go away?"

"No! I just… I didn't want the others to pay for my mistakes by you thinking it was them, and I know you're paying for what happened so badly and I never meant for any of this to happen. It was selfish and horrible and I would do anything to make it up to you."

"Okay, then give me your car." Troy said with a straight, serious face.

"Um, not exactly what I had in mind. But, in true Sharpay fashion, I do have a plan… Maybe you wanna hear it?" Sharpay said hopefully.

"Thanks Sharpay but I think you've done enough… not even a miracle can help me now." Sharpay smirked.

"You always underestimated me Bolton."

"Fine then, I'll bite. What's this miracle plan you have then?" Sharpay gave him a sneaky, satisfied look, and the two went to work.

The cool night air blew Troy's hair across his face as he walked down the quiet Albuquerque streets. It was unusual for the weather to reach this low temperature at this particular time of year, but Troy found it refreshing. He arrived at Emma's house, his destination, and walked around the side until he came to her window. The curtains were closed so he knocked on the window in an attempt to avoid an embarrassing moment like if she was naked or something (although he probably wouldn't have minded, he was after all male). Barely 5 seconds later the curtains were pulled back and he saw a smiling Emma opening the window. He smiled back at her and hauled himself into her room. Once inside however, he found that Emma wasn't alone, but Gabriella, Kelsie and Taylor were with her.

"Oh sorry Emie, I didn't realise you had friends over."

"Yeah last minute girls night, although Sharpay couldn't make it. But stay for a little while."

"Oh I don't want to intrude." Then Gabriella spoke up.

"Oh nonsense Troy, we know how much you LURVE girls nights! You can help us do our hair, and paint our toenails sparkly pink; as we all drool over topless pics of Zac Efron of course! Then later, if you're really lucky, we can watch The Notebook!" All the girls fell about laughing. Even Troy had to laugh; it was pretty funny.

"Well if you insist- I mean, I'll get my revenge later when I dominate in the underwear pillow fight!" They all cracked up at that. Troy didn't remember the last time he had spent time with at least part of the gang, just hanging out and laughing. It felt really good. Weird yes, but good.

The next hour was spent just telling funny stories and laughing at stupid things people had done (unsurprisingly most had involved Chad). Troy had filled the girls in on some of his time since they last were around each other (the funny or happy parts), and they had done the same. As the laughter was dying down Taylor asked.

"Is it true you're getting kicked off the team?" Troy nodded.

"Most likely. It's not certain yet because it has to go through the board, but I'll know in a day for two. But the suits have never been big fans of mine, and they hate the bad press from this week, so most likely I'm off."

"Wow, that sucks. Sorry Troy."

"Oh it's ok. Well, it will be. When God closes a door, somewhere he opens a window. And I have a plan…"

"Ooooh Really!?" Kelsie said excitedly.

"Really really little miss playmaker. But you all have to wait to tomorrow to see it like everyone else."

"Even me??" Emma asked feigning sadness. Troy laughed.

"I'm afraid so Princess, even you… Anyway, I should let you get back to your sparkly toes and Zac Efron ogling."

"Where are you going?" Asked Gabriella.

"Back to the hotel. Gotta face the team. But it was lovely being a girl for the evening with you all, and I'll see you all tomorrow at school… Woah whopper déjà vu!" Troy smiled at them all and winked at Emma before climbing back out the window. He closed the window behind him as Emma shut the curtains and had walked a few steps away when he changed his mind. Reversing back to the window he could hear the whispers of the giggling Gabriella, Kelsie and Taylor.

"OMG he soooo still likes you!"

"Are you guys going to get back together?"

"Oh that would be soo cute."

"So cute!"

"Do you wanna start over?" Troy listened especially hard at this one, he put his ear right up against the window. It was quiet for a second until, to his horror, Emma threw back the curtains and caught him red handed.

"Mister Bolton! Not dropping eaves were we?!" Emma said loudly

"No!" Emma gave him a testing look. "Ok maybe." Emma smiled and blew him a kiss before turning back around.

"Oh is that all I get!" Troy said pretending to be upset. Emma turned around and gave him another look. "Ok ok I'm leaving!"

Troy walked home with a smile on his face and a certain bounce in his step. If you had told him a few hours ago that he would be feeling this happy now he would never have believed it. But with a girl in his heart and a plan in action he almost skipped home, feeling like he could face a mountain lion and come out on top.

**Next chappie**

**Troy / Sharpay's plan goes into action!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE THEM!!**

**XOX**


	27. Hear Me

When Troy returned to the hotel, he found the team all in Jay's room (which was connected to his). He walked in and the conversation slowed down.

"Oh hey Trey… I mean Troy… dude." Derek said lamely, and Troy had to laugh.

"Call me whatever guys, doesn't matter." Troy laughed and sat down, grabbing himself one of the beers the boys were having.

"Coach told us about the suits. Sorry man. That sucks big time." Jay said.

"Yeah but what can you do? It's alright."

"Are you going to come to training tomorrow – I'll bring cake!" Jay said.

"Well then, I mean, if there's going to be cake I will!" Troy laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world man."

"So what's your next move then?" One of the guys asked.

"Dunno for sure yet. But I've got a plan. I've dealt with worse."

The rest of the night was spent drinking, laughing and playing poker. This had become Troy's new family and his home so he was sad to leave them, just as they were sad to see him go. But the lord giveth and the lord taketh away. And even though it seemed the lord was fuckingeth upth Troy's life, it could always be worse

( Front page newspaper article submitted by the same guy who interviewed Sharpay.)

"HEAR ME: TROY BOLTON"

If there is one lesson I have learned in life, it is that one must constantly be distinguishing fact from fiction. Official histories, news stories surround us daily, but the events of art reach us too late, travel languorously like messages in a bottle. Yet it is these events that shape our individual stories, and our lives.

I know that earlier this week, many of you who now read my own words also bore witness to the unveiling of the 'true' "Trey Parker" story. The consequences of that particular article continue to expand and develop like ripples in my tide pool. Having been officially put on probation, tomorrow morning in front of the entire San Antonio Spurs Board my 5-year contract will be torn up and I will find myself again a free agent with no job, no money and no school-leaving certificate. Such is life.

However I don't write this in order to obtain your pity or charity, I write it for myself. Even with my hindsight vision being 20/20, I still will never understand some of the disastrous choices I made, particularly now that I can see the wider affects of all said decisions. Today I come to you merely with the truth, for you to do with it what you please.

Fact: 'Trey Parker' is nothing but an alter ego I created for myself in an attempt to run blindly away from my past.

Fact: As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew this was never going to work.

Fact: My alter ego 'Trey Parker' is now officially dead. He has served his purpose, but he has no past, and subsequently no future.

With Trey Parker nothing but I distant memory of an attempt in vain to hide from the whole Albuquerque community, I, Troy Bolton am now to attempt to order the chaotic tumble of events which is my past and present them to you in a somewhat logical and coherent manner.

My name is Troy Liam Bolton. I was born on April 5, 1987, to my parents Jack and Anna Bolton, making me 19yrs old.

5 days ago one of my fellow teammates and myself were arrested for reckless behaviour. We were swimming in the fountain at the plaza. No one was hurt in said incident, and both of us wish to extend our most sincere apologies to anyone who took offence to our disrespectful actions.

I attended East High School while living in Albuquerque. I was a good student (for the most part) and maintained a B+ average. For most of the time I attended there I had a girlfriend named Gabriella Montez who was, and remains still, the captain of the champion EHS Scholastic Decathlon team. Together Gabriella and I starred in the winter production of Twinkle Towne, written by our dear friend Kelsie Neilson, which still holds it's title as the most successful musical the school has ever produced. I made the Varsity Basketball team in freshman year, and was the first sophomore ever to be a starter. I became captain and along with my father, Coach Jack Bolton – former Wildcat captain, lead my team to win the championships that year. This would be a movie if everything ended there.

I soon developed an acute case of chronic clinical depression. Having a mother who worked many hours a week and a father who at the time seemed only interested in the Troy Bolton who played basketball, I found myself feeling unable to approach anyone about the black thoughts and suicidal ideations I was experiencing. This was mistake number one – not to mention a very large one. As I continued to change I found myself distancing from my friends as I felt I no longer belonged within the confines of their cookie-cutter lifestyle. Mistake number two was distancing myself from my close-knit group of friends in fear of being judged. I know now looking back that this move was ludicrous, and that if someone is a true friends, you'd be surprised at how understanding they can be. The truth was I was ashamed of myself – I thought that my depression was simply a reflection of weakness and my inability to rise to the occasion. I know now that these thoughts were simply another side effect of this disease.

Before I knew it, I had replaced all my friends with a crowd of people who I felt did not judge me. It's true what people say – talking to strangers was easier that letting my guard down to the people who expected so much of me. The article about my life from earlier this week described these guys as "a really rough crowd of hoods," and described myself as a "greaser." These statements, and these labels, reflect nothing more than a lack of communication and understanding between two classes of society. These boys that people so easily dismiss as lost causes and drug lords are, for the most part, not all out to make trouble. The police and the suits of Albuquerque brush them off and use them as scapegoats for all the social problems our city faces, and fail to realise that this behaviour only serves to further polarise the two classes and disintegrate any attempts at understanding. The boys that I hung out with came mostly from broken homes. Many of them labelled as "dropkicks" are only high school dropouts because they need to work full time jobs to help their families so they can afford to feed themselves and their younger siblings. I'm not saying they are all saints, but I do encourage you all not to write them off like most people subconsciously do because their clothes are dirty or their language is crude. The understanding I got from these people and their lower class community gave me hope and kept me alive, and has taught me never to judge anyone until you really give them a chance to be understood.

My girlfriend Gabriella broke up with me a few months later. Many of you will judge her because of this, but I for one admire her strength and courage in what was a difficult situation. She didn't understand what I was going through, but this is only because I give her a chance to. She tried to be the best significant other that she could be for as long as she could stand my hurtful behaviour. Her decision was a painful blow of course, I loved her, and I continue to love her for everything she is, but even at the time I knew she didn't deserve to be at the blunt end of my distant behaviour, and I hope that in time she will forgive me for everything I put her through and will give me a chance to redeem myself so I can once again call her my friend.

I continued to attend school in an attempt to keep up my appearances, although in time my mood sunk to the point where I no longer cared about anything or anybody. I became a heavy smoker – partly because all my current friends smoked, and partly because I wasn't planning on living long enough to actually develop cancer or suffer any of the other side affects. On occasions I attended school intoxicated by various substances, and on that note would like to extend my sincerest apologies to any teachers or students who took offence to my behaviour, or who I hurt in any way, I promise you it was not my intent. Looking back I can clearly see the stupidity of my behaviour, as it only served to further alienate me from my fellow classmates and former friends.

Enter Emma Wiltshire; EHS new student. Emma joined our school year in the middle of all this. She did not hold prejudices against me for my behaviour that had estranged me from the student body as she had not been present for it, and being the 'new kid' was also on her own in the school. From the second I met her she was a constant source of compassion and understanding. Even though I was in a very dark place and felt myself incapable of love, I found it easy to love her. With us it was always simple, we didn't even have to talk we could just sit together or walk together in silence, and for that time, everything was ok.

So we come to the next point of the earlier article; self harm. I do admit to have a problem with self-harm. Feeling like I had no where else to turn to, and having been coalesced from the East High student body, it seemed like I only means of escapology - at least it was the cheapest. But I do not blame anybody but myself, for it was my own personal decision. I did take a substance overdose and was found on the school roof. Needless to say I recognise this as a huge mistake with wider affects for others than I had previously considered. My overdose served as a catalyst for a memory block. My brain had blocked out all my memories from the months or so before hand, and in particular it blocked out my memory of people; those in particular who my brain had associated as those who 'rejected' me during my mental disintegration. As was accurately stated in the pervious article, the only person I recognised was Emma Wiltshire, as my brain recognised her as a beacon of support and strength.

The next few weeks in this story are hazy to me. It was a period of re-learning in which I spent most of my time with Emma and her brother Gavin, who I became very close to, and my mother who was the first person my mind remembered. The specifics of said time are lost in an overwhelming state of confusion in an attempt to piece together the shards of a shattered life, and continue to fight my illness. This overwhelming task led me to run away from Albuquerque, and everyone in it via hitch hiking, and I began again as 'Trey Parker' in San Antonio.

I do not condone what I did. As I mentioned before, on my return to Albuquerque I now see the wider affects that my decisions had on all the people around me. I do not ask for your forgiveness, I know that I do not deserve it, I ask only for your understanding. I was in a bad place at a bad time in my life. You think you own the world until you watch it come crumbling down in front of you, for I know now that you can own the world, but without happiness, you have nothing.

To my parents: I'm sorry I couldn't be son you guys deserved. If you blame yourself please don't, as it was never your fault, we all just simply do the best we can. You did the best you could, and I could ask no more of you than that.

To the gang: it seems so long since I had called you all that. I won't name you but you know who you are. I pushed you away and I see now how wrong that was. You guys were the best friends I ever had, and even if I never again can call you my friends, I take comfort in the fact that you all will look out for each other and give each other the love and respect that you all so deeply deserve.

To my beautiful Emie: you loved me when I couldn't even love myself. No matter how unhappy I became you always found a way to smile. I admire your pure heart, and the way you're always giving all of you to everyone around you. Know that no matter what, I will always love you, and I hope to give myself to you forever: I'll make you smile for all the time God will give us in this world to help you forget the times I made you cry. You were the one to never give up on me, and I will never ever give up on our love.

To all: If I have upset you, I'm sorry. If I have angered you, please let it pass. And if I have disappointed you, or made you ashamed of me in any way, please give me the chance to redeem myself.

And finally: to anybody out there who is experiencing depression on any level of severity, I urge you not to suffer in silence. The people around you that you may doubt give them a chance to be there for you, as you would want to be there for them. Do not be afraid of judgement, but seek peace of mind. Do not think of yourself as weak, but show your strength of character by seeking refuge with those who care.

By the time most of you read this, I will no longer be a San Antonio Spur. This thought saddens me as I write this, but mostly just raises questions. This is my past, such as it is, but my present is basketball. I for one do not understand why my contract to play sport for your entertainment should be tarnished as a consequence of decisions I made years ago in a state of poor mental health. My past is patchy and all over the place, but now I have picked myself up and have started again. I have given everything I have to the game of basketball, and ask of you to consider as well why a sportsman is fired for past events, which have no consequences to his current behaviour or skills on the court? Playing for you all last week was the greatest honour I have ever had, and has put in perspective the events of the past and the path of the future. Don't give up on me, I will come back, even if it takes me years, because I love this game, and I know that I'm good enough because I have worked my butt off for it and given it my all. I ask you to value sportsman for the athletes they are, and don't let another one be passed on as I have been.

Troy Bolton.

Hope you guys liked the chappie please review!!! I only got 1 review for the last chappie and that made me sad! Only 2 more chappies left:o !

Next chappie:

Effects of the plan with –

Troy and parents

Troy and gang

Troy and Emma

Troy and ????????  that ones a surprise


	28. Photograph

Troy woke up earlier than usual and changed into his Spurs training gear for one last time. In a way Troy felt bummed about it, but at the same time, he knew more than anyone that a single day can change everything, and he had a good feeling about today.

Troy still had 2 hours until he needed to be at the school so he decided to go for a walk. He strolled around the practically deserted promenade lost in his own thoughts until he came to a halt at a vacant bench. If someone was to look at him they would simply assume he was deep I thought, but really it was the opposite. So many thoughts were all intertwined within his head, and all competing for dominating attention that he chose instead to ignore them all and as such reside in a state of blissful nothingness.

"You're up early superstar." Troy turned to see Rachel settling down beside him. She handed him a coffee.

"Celebrating my last hour of being a Spur, and the securities it brings."

"You wouldn't go back to the streets. Not after making things right here."

"But I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to? Get a drop kick job on a minimum wage and smile as I watch my friends graduate without me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I came back, but I'm not staying... I can't go back to that life… It's just not me anymore."

"Have you told anyone else this?"

"No. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh by the way your perfect cookie cutter existence makes me feel like puking so have a nice life?' Be real."

"Well I wouldn't suggest that wording, but they are going to notice when they wake up one day and you've left… That didn't work out too well the last time remember? I thought you'd learned your lesson about running away."

"I'm not running away this time. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm just leaving this place in the past, where it feels right to me." Rachel thought about this for a minute.

"Have you thought about where you are going to go?"

"I'm going to get out of New Mexico. Maybe I'll go to California, find some small town with nice people and a quiet pace, and begin again."

"That still sounds strangely familiar, are you sure you aren't still running?"

"There's just not much left for me here."

"There's me." Troy smiled.

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy arrived the school gym, he was surprised to see that it was buzzing with life. The controversy surrounding his words in the article had spread like wildfire and it seemed as though half of East High had turned up to the gym to express their support. As Troy entered a huge applause erupted from the stands and the Spurs called him over.

"Good show man!"

"How'd you do it?"

"Sweet as publicity!"

"BOLTON!" Amid the ecstatic cheering and talking, Troy heard his Coach's voice calling him. Troy turned to find Couch Burns signalling for him to enter Jack's office so they could talk. The once loud, buzzing gym was deathly quiet, and Troy felt all eyes on him as he crossed the court to where his Coach stood- his face held an expression Troy could not read.

Troy entered the office and sat down. He heard his Coach close the door behind them and then came over and leant against Jack's desk.

"I suppose you know why you're here." Scott said. Troy simply nodded.

"Well then no point beating around the bush, i have been informed that this morning your contract with the Spurs was terminated. You are now a free agent." Troy let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. He wasn't sure how he felt. Disappointed sure, but maybe relieved? The two sat in silence, Scott giving Troy a moment to digest the news.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm always ok. I have to be, remember?" Coach nodded silently.

"You carry a burden beyond your years, but it will not always be so. I have faith in you... What will you do now?"

"I don't know." they sat consumed in their own thoughts for another few minutes.

"As for this newspaper business... As a representative of the San Antonio Spurs organisation, I have been allocated to relay to you to our disappointment towards your insabordinent actions, and express how infuriated the company is at this unnecessary bout of bad publicity... As your Coach, and even more so, as your friend, I am very proud of you." Troy looked up at the face of the man who had become such a mentor and fatherly figure towards him. Troy smiled, one of the purest and most guenuine smiled he had ever given. He had forgotten what those words sounded like, and how they felt, and to hear them now rendered him speechless. Troy gave a nod to Coach Burns, an unsaid thankyou that was silently understood.

"Always remember Troy, most often the greatest test of courage is not to die, but to live,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was the last out of the showers, and was slow to change. The morning was marked by a fast paced game played under street rules as the Spurs and the Wildcats celebrated what was probably their last training together. Troy watched as his teammates filed out, clean and hungry, bound for the cafeteria. He wasn't acutely hungry, nor was he in the mood this very second to be overly extroverted and answer the questions of the entire EHS student body as he sat down for lunch. So he took his time. As he was preparing to head to the cafeteria, he heard the changeroom door open, and Jack Bolton stepped in. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, Troy coninuing to get ready for lunch.

"I uh, read your article.. in the paper." Troy just nodded, he knew everyone would have read it by now.

"I... uh... I just wanted to say... well, thanks... for you know... letting me save face and all that... your a good man Troy... I never told you that enough when you were around... much more a man than I." Troy said nothing for a few moments.

"I'd say your welcome, but i didn't do it for you, I did it for mum- she doesn't need that kind of attention about her family." Jack just nodded, accepting the consequences of his actions.

"I hear your a free agent now... and chance you'd consider reclaiming your wildcats captaincy?" Troy have off a small laugh.

"Not likely. Thanks but no thanks dad, this place is dead to me. It's not where I belong anymore. Too many ghosts." Jack just nodded again, his conversation strategy was not going well, but he had expected this.

"Well, you know Troy... If ever you need a place to crash... or maybe if you feel like coming home, even if it's only to see your mother, or for good... our door is always open. You can fight it, but to us- your mother and I- you'll always be a Bolton. Blood is thicker than sweat... I'm not asking for forgivness Troy, I know I don't deserve it. But I don't want you to disappear again, without a trace." Troy said nothing but threw on a clean T-shirt and put his towel in the laundry bin. Jack took that as his cue to leave so he turned to walk out, he had said what he had come here to say. Just as he was about to leave he heard Troy quietly speak, he almost wasn't sure if he had dreamt it.

"You're forgiven dad." Jack stopped dead in his tracks and with eyes full on confusion and bewilderment, he turned to face his only son. Troy read his expression and spoke up again.

"Yes, i forgive you dad. But I can't forget. Not yet." Jack understood, these things take time. But it was a huge step in the right direction, and Jack would take anything he could get. He gave Troy a meaningful nod and quietly left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy entered the cafeteria is was full of life. Copies of the front page of the paper which contain Troy's article were everywhere, and was the talk on everyone lips. After grabbing some food, Troy walked up towards the table which he knew Emma sat at, but his way was blocked by the gang, the wildcats and the spurs who had crowded around the table before Emma's. Emma, who was with them, came up to him and covered his eyes, before leading him into the group. Troy felt his hip hit the table and Emma uncovered his eyes to reveal a very large cake. Troy recognised it instantly as Zeke's work, and smiled, looking at all the little decorations on it. There was the wildcats emblem and the spurs emblem, a stick figure girl he assumed was meant to be Emma, and some music notes.

"Thanks guys this is great." He smiled.

"Woohoo Go Troy!!" Chad yelled before digging into the cake, followed quickly by everyone else.

In the rummage for the cake Troy spotted Sharpay. She smiled at him. Everything was understood and made right in that instant. He smiled back and gave her a small nod. The moment didn't need a 'sorry' or a 'thankyou', it just was with them- after all, it always had been. The moment ended when Jake spoke.

"But what I don't get is why are there music notes on it?" Troy looked at Chad who returned his gaze with a mischievous look in his eye. 'Oh fuck' thought Troy.

"Well you see Jake, in these parts Troy is just as well known for his singing as he is for his basketball."

"WHAT!?!?!" Chorused the entire Spurs team in unison.

"It's true- i swear on my piece of cake!" Chad insisted.

"And that's saying something!" added Taylor, earning her a hurt look from Chad.

"Well it's settled then, he must sing!" Jake announced. Everyone cheered, much to Troy's dismay.

"No no no no no no no. Guys come on, i don't sing anymore. No guys..." But resistance was futile, and Troy knew this. His continued protests only served to strengthen their resolve to hear him, and after 10 minutes of arguing Troy had to give in- he was fighting a losing battle.

It was settled then: in an hour, Troy would sing one song of his choosing in the auditorium. 'Oh great' was the broken record of thought running through Troy's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was sitting on the rooftop absorbed in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure he wanted to sing. Part of him was excited, the other half was fighting it. He wasn't even sure if he could still sing. He had smoked a lot since his singing days and knew that would have some degree of affect. But he couldn't get out of it now: he was a man condemned.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and was about to leave when he saw Emma's small frame appear. He instant;y was smiling as though she was some kind of party drug. He was so happy to see her.

"Hey you." He said.

"Heey. I thought I'd find you hiding up here." Emma replied walking over and sitting next to him.

"Yeah just taking a breather."

"How are you? Like about everything."

"I don't know. But when i figure it out, I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Just promise me you won't leave again. Not like last time. I-I couldnt do that again." Troy cupped her face with his hands and brought her face up to his so he could look deep into her eyes.

"I promise that I will never do that to you again. I won;t lose you again, not now we've found each other." Emma looked right at him as though she was going to cry.

"Do you mean that?" She said in barely a whisper.

"More than I've ever meant anything before in my life." Troy said solemly. Still close to tears, Emma gave him a small smile. He smiled warmly right back at her, just like he had in all the dreams she had had about him while he was gone. Slowly he brought his face closer to her and gave her a slow, soft kiss.

Occasionally in life you have moments where you'd swear you were in heaven, for Emma, and for Troy, this was one. They had found each other again. And this time, it was for good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The auditorium was packed to the brim. The entire EHS student body was present, as was most of the faculty, and all the Spurs. As Troy walked out onto the stage, he could hardly stop his body from visibly shaking. The spotlight came on him, and the world around him plunged into darkness. He could hear the audience, but he couldn't see them, which he figured was probably a good thing. This was something he wanted to do, and now he had the nerve to do it. He started playing his guitar, and began to sing.

"Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Jason's head?

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..."

As he finished the song the audience was deathly quiet with shock. It was a once in a lifetime performance that Troy had given his all to, and the weight of the performance was clear in the tension in the room. Then, as if planned, the audience broke out in a huge applause almost all at once. It was a standing ovation (which Troy could now see as the lights had come back on). In the crowd Troy spotted his gang, and Emma, and his father, and all the faces which had shaped his life and helped him carve out the words of that song. He wrote it for them. He sung it for them. And now they knew. And for the first time in a very long time, Troy just felt like everything was ok, not just on the outside where people could see it, but even on the inside where real beauty resides.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Troy Bolton?" Troy and the spurs and the gang were in the gym just mucking around and finishing the last of the very big cake when two men in suits entered. Troy looked at them a moment before speaking.

"I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said approaching them.

"Troy, I'm Micheal Stanton. I'm here on behalf of the Los Angeles Lakers." He shook Troy's hand. Troy was awestruck- was this for real? "We saw your game last week and were very impressed. We read the paper and hear your a free agent, and we'd like to offer you a spot for next season. The details will have to be sorted out of course all the technicalities, but what do you say, would you be at all interested?" Troy wanted to scream and shout that he was more than interested, that it was his life long dream and he was with them in a heartbeat. But he had temporarily misplaced his voice box?

"Mr. Bolton?"

"What- oh yes-yes of course I'm interested, I-YES!"

The end

thanks for all your support guys sorry this took a while i agonised over it and had a million other things to do. To all my loyal reviewers you really have made me enjoy writing this for you! now do me one last joy and press that review button just one more time in appreciation for this whopper story hahaha. all the best xoxox


End file.
